


Fairy Tail: The Book of Sethos

by RealDone_Universe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Complete, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDone_Universe/pseuds/RealDone_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Grand Magic Games Arc] As guilds all over Fiore accept missions on a massive treasure hunt around the kingdom, a dark mystery unfolds as Lucy discovers the existence of a new dimension and an evil force rising to destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misplaced

"THE DARK day. Everyone saw it and nobody was dreaming; the day when a black streak swept the sky and formed a dark shadow over the kingdom of Fiore."

"From that day on, I had a deep feeling in my gut that something was wrong. We could not all have gone crazy at the same time. I bet the whole world saw that and since that day, I've been sensing the presence of dragons all over the place. I'm a dragon slayer and if there's somebody who's gonna find dragons, it's gonna be me."

* * *

"WELL THAT'S a first." Mirajane raised her brow as she slid the glass across the counter. "You sure we're feeling okay? Nothing bothering you?"

"I dunno; I'm just feeling really off." Lucy received the glass, her dreary eyes set low as her stared at it. She gulped and cringed, pushing it aside. "Ew, I'm gonna continue passing up on that stuff." She shuddered. "Why do people drink that?"

"It helps people deal with their worries." Mirajane chuckled as she took the beer away. "I had some at a party one time and …" She cringed. "I really regret what I did."

"What'd you do?" Lucy's brows stitched.

"Oh, nothing." Mirajane chuckled uneasily. "Just know that I hate wearing white shirts." She took the glass away.

"Okay …" Lucy spun the chair around.

Looking at the guild hall, the blonde huffed as she sifted through her mind. Her friends' smiles livened her downtrodden mood, but her thoughts still worried her. She felt a deep sense of worry she could not explain and wondered what the cause was. A fight quickly erupted amongst the men in the room and she shook her head as she never seemed accustomed to the occurrence.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was a member of Fairy Tail, the Kingdom of Fiore's strongest wizard guild. She spent her Monday morning as she usually did, having a drink in the guild hall, which she would rather be called a bar since everyone spent most of their time drunk. Job hunting on the mission billboard was a regular activity of hers, but she opted to do it with the members of her group.

They were Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer, Erza Scarlet, the redheaded queen of the fairies and Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard who were all present, except for Natsu. Shifting her head around, Lucy huffed as she looked at her watch, seeing that it was 9:30am. Crossing her arms in impatience she leaned against the counter and looked at the doorway, seeing Happy enter the room hastily.

The magical blue feline manoeuvred through the hall, curving his wings as he avoided the heads of the people in the room. His eyes darted around, panic evident in them as he breathed heavily and searched for something. Seeing Lucy at the end of the room, a smile crossed his face as he zoomed towards her and hovered in the air.

"Lucy, thank God, you're here!" Happy panted.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy raised her brow.

"It's Natsu! I haven't seen him since morning."

"What?! What happened?" She rose to her feet.

"I don't know! I just woke up and he wasn't there in the house." Happy looked around worriedly. "I sure hope he's okay."

"Natsu's missing?" A built, dark-skinned man, Elfman, walked up to them.

"I sure hope he's okay." His sister, Lisanna, turned from her table.

"Where'd that fool run off to now?" Erza frowned as she approached Happy.

"I knew he was a coward." Gray folded his arms as he leaned against a wall in the corner of the room.

"I don't know!" Happy turned to Erza.

"I bumped into him earlier this morning." Mirajane returned to the counter.

"Really? Where?" Happy hopped onto it, his wings disintegrating into glittering particles that whisked away.

"I was on the way here and I saw him when I went past the bakery. He seemed like he was in a hurry and said he'd be back soon." She took a seat.

"I think I saw him too. I was picking up a cake when he passed me." Erza sifted through her thoughts.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Happy's brows rose as he walked up to Mirajane.

"He said he'd be out of town for a while." She placed a finger on her lip.

"Outta town? What for?" Lucy frowned.

"I don't know." Mirajane shrugged.

"Okay, we need to go out and find him." Erza turned to the others.

"Why?" Warren raised his brow. "It's not like he'd get in trouble; he can take care of himself."

"Do you want him to get the guild on the bad side of the Magic Council again? We barely got out of the last situation without ending up behind bars." Erza frowned.

"We're searching for him!" He stood up quickly.

"Make sure that you split up into teams and search in as many places as you can!" Erza barked. "He couldn't have gone far."

"What if he got on a train?" Lisanna walked up to her.

"Then you, Elfman, Gray and I will take some trains to look for him." Erza headed for the door. "C'mon, Gray."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Gray frowned.

The hall emptied quickly, leaving Lucy, Mirajane and Happy as the only remaining occupants. Saying their goodbyes, the blonde and the feline made their way out of the building and traversed the town of Magnolia, encompassed by mountains and forests. They searched high and low, asking the townspeople if they had seen their pink-haired friend.

Little to their surprise, Natsu's reputation preceded him as the 'Salamander', the wizard Hell-bent on starting a fight and causing property damage without reason or a second thought. Nearly everyone who they came across was relieved that he had left and provided little help in their search. Coordinating with the others via communication Lacrima, highly versatile magical crystals, they received word that Natsu was nowhere in the city.

* * *

LEAVING THE town after several hours of searching, they entered the forest, heading towards the mountains in its outskirts. Lucy shielded her face from the bright afternoon sun, huffing as she grew impatient and tried of Happy lying on her head. Tossing the feline aside, the blonde walked onward, receiving a groan from him as he writhed on the ground.

"Ow, why'd you have to toss me like that?" He whined.

"Ugh, just fly up and look for him, you stupid cat." She growled.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

"Well, get back up there and keep searching!" She moved on.

"Geez, somebody's mad." He walked up to her. "Is it cuz Natsu's missing?" He teased.

"Well, yeah; we're searching for him so it's no time to slack off." She frowned.

"I've been flying around and all you've been doing is yelling." He smirked. "You so worried about him you can't even do anything." He teased. "You love him."

"Oh, shut up!" She blushed slightly.

"Let go of me!" A voice yelled.

A rustling came from some bushes nearby and the two looked around attentively. Recognizing the voice, Lucy grabbed Happy, covering his mouth with her hand and hid behind a tree, awaiting the people who approached. A large man with long, spiky raven hair came down the footpath, shouldering a blue haired girl who squirmed around, futilely trying to escape his grip. Two felines followed them with their wings spread wide, a black one with green trousers and a white one in a red dress.

"Gajeel, let me go!" The girl pounded her fists on his back.

"You can't just go off like that, Wendy, it's dangerous." Gajeel frowned slightly.

"Carla, tell him to let go!" She turned to the white cat.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but he's right." She looked down at her. "There's no guarantee that the dragon you're sensing is Grandeeney and there's a high possibility that you'd get hurt, child."

"But I'm a dragon slayer, isn't that proof enough that I can take care of myself." Wendy folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, my child, but you have ways to go before you could be as strong as Gajeel or Natsu." Carla frowned. "You'll just have to trust us."

"Sorry, Wendy, but it is in your best interest that you stayed in the guild hall." The black cat's brows furrowed. "Gajeel and I could go back and check on the dragon for you."

"But what if she's gone by the time you come back?" Anger dilated Wendy's eyes.

"You know what?" Gajeel placed Wendy before him. "If you wanna go on a wild goose chase over some hunch, then be my guest." He gestured behind him.

"Gajeel!" Carla gasped.

He stepped aside as Wendy ran past him, folding his arms as Carla frowned at him and flew after her. Lucy stepped into the footpath, blocking the young girl who manoeuvred around her and went on. Clutching her shoulders, she held her in place.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Carla descended beside her.

"Let me go!" Wendy squirmed.

"Wendy, wait; have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Lucy squatted before her.

"No, now let go of me." Wendy removed her hands from her shoulders.

"Wendy, why won't you listen to reason?" Carla frowned.

"I need to find her, Carla." Wendy turned to her. "I might never see another dragon again."

"What if it's Acnologia, huh? What would you do then?"

Wendy's brows furrowed as she sifted through her thoughts. "I dunno … but, I need to find out if it's her or not."

"Why're you looking for Natsu?" Gajeel walked up to Lucy.

"He suddenly left without a word this morning! Mirajane said he was heading outta town and we've looked everywhere for him." Happy turned to him.

"Is it possible that he's also sensed a dragon and went to look for it?" Lucy stroked her chin.

"Oh, Happy, there you are!" A voice came. They turned to a pink-haired man clad in a black sleeveless hoody, white trousers and black boots treaded down the footpath, a wide grin plastered over his face.

"Natsu!" Happy flew into his arms. "I thought you abandoned me!"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot to bring you along with me, little buddy." He chuckled. "Now that I've found you, let's go."

"Where?" Happy raised his brow.

"To find Igneel."

"What?"

"I've been sensing dragons, so I wanted to go with you and see if it's Igneel." Natsu huffed. "Too bad; I left many hours ago, like 9: 20 am and I forgot ya. Would've been easier if I hadn't."

"You forgot about me?" Happy's eyes dilated in surprise.

"Wait, you left at 9:20am? That was only ten minutes before Happy came running in, saying you'd gone missing!" Lucy frowned.

"You panicked after ten minutes?" Carla folded her arms. "You really are a Tom Cat, aren't you?"

"How could you forget me?!" Tears ran down Happy's cheeks.

"You guys sure were fast." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I kept calling for you, but you were moving so fast."

"Where were you?" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"I was at the bakery and I shared some cake with Erza before I realized how much time had passed and I ran across the town and ended up here." Natsu stroked his chin. "Huh, you passed me then I passed you; how'd I still forget to take Happy with me?"

"Erza sharing cake with somebody? That's a first." Gajeel folded his arms.

"Well, let's go, Happy." Natsu turned to him.

"Oh, no, you're coming with me!" Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Lucy, I've gotta find Igneel!" Natsu let her pull him.

"No. After getting the whole guild and me worked up like that, you're gonna apologize to everyone!" Lucy frowned.

"C'mon, Wendy." Gajeel lifted her.

"Lemme go!" She whined.

"Enough fussing around, child." Carla took to the skies.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I've gotta do this." Natsu freed himself from her grip. "There's a chance this could be Igneel."

"Ah, c'mon, not this stuff again." Gajeel groaned as he set Wendy down.

"Natsu, listen to yourself." Lucy frowned. "You've been searching for Igneel, what is it, fourteen years? You think he'd just pop outta nowhere after been on such a long hiatus."

"He was probably watching The Flash and he had a bad subscription." Natsu shrugged. "There were a lotta production breaks."

"Natsu, Igneel is a dragon –,"

"And I've been sensing 'em since The Dark Day." Natsu frowned and the atmosphere grew heavy. "That had something to do with dragons and I know it."

"It is possible." Gajeel sighed. "I've been sensing them too since that day."

"Then why'd you wanna bring me back to the guild hall? Couldn't you have helped me?" Wendy raised her brow.

"Well, I didn't wanna risk my life on a whim." He folded his arms. "Even if I've been sensing them, I'm not sure that it's Metalicana. I mean, I could end up stumbling upon Acnologia and I'd definitely need the guild to back me up."

"See, Natsu, he's right." Lucy turned to him. "There's no way you'd be sure if it's Igneel and you could get yourself killed."

"Lucy, listen to me." He held her shoulders. "You and I both know that things aren't the way they used to be anymore. That streak in the sky gave everyone nightmares that day. Everyone! You, me, Elfman, Erza even Gramps. Something's coming and I know Igneel's sending a signal for me to go find him."

Lucy's eyes lowered, a sigh escaping her. "I know what happened." She clasped her hands before her. "I still shiver every time I think about that day." She frowned and looked up at him. "But that gives me even more reason to be worried. You can't just go on a search like that on your own; you'd get hurt."

"Okay, then come with me." He stepped back.

"I'll have to agree with Lucy on this one, Natsu; you should return to the guild." Carla hovered before him. "When Acnologia attacked, the whole guild used its most powerful spells on him and we failed to put a scratch on him. When the streak crossed the sky, the Magic Council's magic detectors began to short out and experts said that the energy was thousands of times more powerful than Acnologia himself. Natsu, they said that the detectors only sensed a very faint amount of the source's power." She landed. "If what you're sensing has anything to do with it, then you would definitely wind up dead."

"Listen to her man; you can't just go out on a whim like that." Gajeel walked up to Natsu. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Yeah, I'll just follow my nose." He folded his arms. "Hasn't failed me before."

"And what if you lost the smell, huh? Do even know that it's Igneel's?"

"I can't really tell; it seems kinda far from here." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Which means that you could be mixing things up. Even if you're not, you're not even sure if it is Igneel."

"But I have to try; Igneel's been gone for fourteen years."

"So has Metalicana!" Gajeel frowned. "I know how you feel Natsu, same for you Wendy, but we can't go out searching around when we're not completely sure. At any rate, you could end up lost or attacked by Acnologia. Without the guild's help, you'd get killed."

"Please, Natsu, just come back to the guild hall with us." Lucy's brows furrowed. "At least try to get advice from Makarov or get help from the others."

Natsu looked to the ground, sifting through his mind as a frown crossed his face. He sighed. "Okay, I'll get back to the guild. But, I swear if I find that it's Igneel, you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Lucy's brow's stitched.

"An impression of Happy." Natsu shrugged.

"Dude, where do you come up with this stuff?" Gajeel shook his head.

Natsu gave a wide grin, bringing a frown to Gajeel's face and a warm smile to Lucy's. Making their way out of the forests, they headed to the town and tried to contact the others via communication Lacrima. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder and turned to Lucy, seeing the blonde enter the details for her call.

"You happy that you found your man, Lucy? You looked like you were about to pass out back there." Happy smirked.

"No, I wasn't; it was just hot." She frowned.

"Or were you getting hot, hmm?"

"Shut it, cat!" She growled.

"You did seem pretty worried." Natsu chuckled. "You ran past me when I was near a café and I kept calling ya, but you didn't hear me."

"You should've seen her Natsu." Happy laughed. "She dragged me all around town, screaming, 'Natsu! Natsu, where are –,"

"I swear, I'm gonna make you eat this Lacrima, you stupid cat!" Lucy grabbed the feline, stuffing the crystal into his mouth.

"Just make sure you don't ruin your dinner, Happy." Natsu smiled.

Happy frowned as his screams were snuffed out, making the others laugh at his expense. Entering the town, Lucy let go of the feline, wiping the Lacrima on his coat and returning to making her call. Spitting repeatedly, Happy backed away from her and clung to Natsu's head, looking at her murderously.

* * *

THE DOOR of the guild hall swung open, giving way for Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Carla and Panther, the black cat, who entered the room laughing amongst themselves. Blushing slightly, Lucy turned away from Natsu, making Happy snicker as he fished out a salmon from his green backpack. A loud bang met their ears and they turned, seeing Erza and some guild members enter the room.

"Natsu!" She frowned.

"Oh, hey, Erza." Natsu smiled uneasily.

"We need to talk." She drew out a broadsword sheathed on her back.

"About what?" He backed away.

"Oh, man, Natsu, get outta here!" A fat man, Droy's brows rose in fear.

"Now, hold on Erza, let him explain before you shish kebab him." Lucy laughed with unease.

Erza stalked towards Natsu, her heavy boots creaking off the wooden floor as she walked, veins appearing on her forehead. Gripped with fear, Happy flew away as the others around Natsu dispersed, leaving him alone in her path. Lost in complete oblivion, he looked at her blankly as she approached.

"From the moment I met you I knew one thing." Her frown deepened. "You'd be the death of me." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"That was a thrilling exercise!" She wrapped her arm around his neck tightly. "Sending us all around the town when you were here this whole time? Brilliant!"

"You know, I'd enjoy this if you weren't breaking my neck right now." His voice muffled as she pressed his face against her breasts.

"Lucky punk." A blonde-haired man, Laxus leaned against a wall and folded his arms.

"Now, onto other matters." Erza pulled back and kicked Natsu in the gut, knocking him over. "Don't do that again!"

"What? Didn't you just say –,"

"Do you know how many hours we spent looking around town?"

"Yeah, man; she kept pointing her sword threatening anyone who couldn't find you." Droy walked up to Natsu. Erza glared at him. "Don't stab me!" He backed away.

"Wow, first Lucy and now Erza." Happy chuckled as he walked up to him. "Geez, Natsu; you're one popular gu –,"

Erza frowned and stepped on him, grinding her boot against his face as pink dusted lightly on her cheeks. Rising to his feet, Natsu dusted himself off; backing away as she walked passed him and sheathed her sword. Moving to the end of the room, Erza turned to the others as they entered, clearing her throat as she spoke.

"Now that we're all here, there's an important matter we need to discuss." She looked around the room. "Due to Makarov's condition, he told me that he'll be retiring from his position as Guild Master."

"Gramps quit?" Natsu raised his brow.

"I sure hope he's alright." Mirajane sat at the counter.

"He couldn't be present to make the announcement, so I'm relaying it to you." Erza sighed. "His last act was to enact me as the new Guild Master."

"What?!" Laxus frowned.

"Whoa, congrats, Erza." Natsu gave a thumbs up.

"No, no, I should've been Guild Master, not you." Laxus walked up to Erza.

"You can take it up with him; I'm just telling you what he said." She looked at him blankly.

"That old geezer must've been hallucinating in his condition; I'll go talk to him." Laxus headed for the door.

"The old geezer is right here." A voice came.

Laxus turned to see an old man with an ice pack on his head standing on the upper floor near the steps above the bar. Drawing the attention of everyone in the room, the man walked down the stairs, visibly struggling as his shaky hands held to the guardrail. Mirajane moved away from the counter and came to his side, aiding him as he walked toward Laxus.

"Gramps, didn't think you were here." His brows furrowed.

"I just came to make the announcement; guess Erza beat me to it." He turned to her. "I told you I could handle it."

"I'm sorry; I just thought you were trying to get some rest."

"You shouldn't be walking around like that; you need to be in bed." Mirajane's eyes lowered in worry.

"Hey, gramps, lookin' great." Natsu chuckled.

"Don't toy with me, boy." Makarov growled.

"How could you?" Laxus frowned. "You give the position of guild leader to Erza? She's not even in my level of power for crying out loud."

"I'm an S class wizard, just like you, Laxus." Erza turned to him.

"It's just a title; wanna take it outside and see who's more powerful."

"C'mon guys, let's not fight amongst ourselves." Mirajane stepped in between them.

"My decision is final, Laxus." Makarov walked up to him. "You're just not leader material."

Laxus stepped back, shock evident in his face as he looked around the room. Frowning, he turned to Makarov. "Fine." He headed for the door. "I don't need this BS guild anyway."

"Wait, Laxus, c'mon!" Natsu walked up to him.

"Laxus, wait." A green-haired man, Freed, followed him. "What about the Thunder Legion?"

"Yeah, what're we gonna do without ya, man." A masked man, Bickslow stood in his way.

"Out of my way, Bickslow." Laxus growled.

"Okay." He laughed uneasily, moving out of the way.

"Laxus!" A brunette woman, Evergreen tried to follow him when he stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

A silence fell and the atmosphere thickened, worried expressions sweeping the hall as Laxus' footsteps receded out of earshot. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed followed him hastily and people in the room returned to their business, feeling the tension in the air. Frowning deeply, Natsu turned to Makarov who was beginning to leave with Mirajane aiding him.

"Why'd you let him leave?" Natsu walked up to him.

"Please, Natsu, just let me rest." Makarov waved his hand.

"But he's your grandson; you couldn't have at least made him Guild Master on that ground?"

"Natsu, you know what he's done." Makarov turned to him. "He's reckless and too hard-headed to consider others in his actions."

"And you think Erza's any different?" Natsu chuckled.

"Hey!" She growled.

"Natsu, I've made my decision." Makarov headed for the door. "He's a grown man; if he wants to join another guild, then he can do it if he wants to."

Sighing, Natsu let Makarov and Mirajane leave the hall, walking past a worried Lucy as he moved up to the mission billboard. He began to search for jobs, sensing her come to his side as she tried to say something to him. He ripped a paper of the board and absentmindedly headed to the counter to get it stamped when Erza's voice came.

"As my first order of business, I'd like to take the entire guild out on a mission." She stood in the centre of the room. "Seeing as Mirajane, Laxus and the Thunder Legion aren't present, I'll excuse them from it."

"You're taking the entire guild on a mission?" Lucy raised her brow.

"What kinda mission is that? We hunting a demon?" Natsu walked up to her.

"We're going after Grandeeney!?" Wendy's voice rose in excitement.

"We're taking down a super powerful dark guild?" Gajeel folded his arms.

"We're going to pick up flowers and liven up the place?" Elfman smiled and everyone looked at him disapprovingly. "What?" He folded his arms. "Flowers are manly."

"No, they're the least manly thing in the world, big brother." Lisanna patted his shoulder. "Just sit down."

"Fine." He huffed.

"We're gonna find out how our first Guild Master Mavis died, but is still alive, but dead, but a ghost that only the guildmates can touch and see and nobody else can?" Warren stood up. "Cuz that's really, really weird." Mavis, a petite and blonde, elf-eared woman, was close to tears. "Not saying you're weird."

"Master Mavis' weirdness and anime writers' poor grasp of logic is not our mission." Erza frowned as Mavis started bawling. "We're –,"

"Are we gonna figure out why Natsu wins his fights on pure main character crap and the power of friendship?" Warren stood up again.

"Hey, watch it, pal!" Natsu clenched his fist.

"Enough!" Erza sighed. "We're going to stop a gang of thieves that's been going around stealing Lacrima." A cricket chirped.

"Uh, you do know we're all wizards, right?" Lucy raised her brow.

"We're stopping a gang of demons stealing pieces of Lacrima from ruins of the Tower of Heaven?" Natsu looked at Erza inquisitively.

"No." She pushed his face away from hers. "We're gonna be taking down a gang of thieves and we're doing it as a guild."

"Is the location dangerous maybe? Cuz I don't want to babysit a bunch of weaklings." Gajeel cocked his neck.

"Hey, we're not weak!" Jet, a brunette-haired man, raised his fist angrily.

"Guess you recognize yourself as one cuz I didn't mention your name." Gajeel chuckled.

"No, they've been robbing the Fiore Lacrima Enterprises repeatedly, taking the latest of their construction tech." Erza headed to the mission board.

"Uh, don't you think the whole guild is a lil overkill? I mean, they usually only send seven or ten of us to take on dark guilds, so wouldn't a gang of thieves be overmatched?" Lucy followed her.

"No, it would not be overkill; it'd be a good team building exercise." Erza ripped a paper off the board.

"Team building exercise? We don't need that crap." Natsu laughed. "Silly Erza, we're basically family. We don't fight, we don't argue; we don't have rumbles on a daily basis and I'm usually the voice of reason." He pocketed his hands and murmurs spread around. "We couldn't bond any further even if we were all merged into the same body."

"Liar!" Happy coughed.

"Hey, back me up, lil guy." Natsu turned to him.

"Nah, that basically sums up the load of crap you were spewing just now." Lucy chuckled. She turned to Erza. "Erza, you've gotta be kidding. A team building exercise? We don't have time for that." She walked up to her. "My rent's due in a month or so and I need to make some money."

"Yeah, how much are we gonna make if we do this job together anyway?" Gajeel took a seat.

"The prize is a 100, 000 Jewel, so we'll split it evenly amongst ourselves." Erza read the paper.

"A hundred thousand?" Laki, a purple-haired woman, shot up angrily. "Are you kidding me?" People in the room began to complain.

"C'mon, that barely covers my lunch." Natsu chuckled.

"Your lunch anyways." The obese Droy snickered as he took a bite of a large turkey leg.

"If I won that, I'd barely have anything left after paying my rent." Lucy frowned. "The Landlady raised it by seven thousand last month."

"Well, I'm sorry Lucy, but that's how things will work around here. We need to shape up and if we're gonna do that, then we'll need to progress as a team until we can take on S class or SS class missions that'd make us lots of money." Erza rolled up the paper.

"Moving up to S class? That'd take forever with these guys!" Lucy's eyes dilated in fear.

"We're still here, y'know!" Max frowned.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna get evicted. I'll end up on the streets." Lucy clasped her head in a panic. "I can't even afford the Fairy Hills, so where'll I end up? I'd end up moving in with Natsu."

"Cool." He grinned.

"And we all know he's not gonna give you any anytime soon." Mirajane walked passed her, giggling.

"Hey!" Natsu frowned.

"It's not like that!" Lucy frowned.

"Silence!" Erza stomped on the ground. "Orders are orders and my decision is final. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Laxus."

"Laxus?" Natsu's mouth fell agape.

"Now come, idiot." Erza draped her arm over his shoulder. "And let us set forth on our mission." She walked along with him, ignoring the confused gazes the others shot at her. "Now, now, no slacking off."

"Guess she's got a soft spot for Natsu for some reason." Gray raised his brow.

"Yeah, she even shared her beloved cake with him." Happy snickered. "She loves him." He teased.

"Oh, grow up, Happy!" Lucy frowned.

* * *

HOLDING A glowing Lacrima crystal carefully, a man in a leather jacket gingerly pulled it out of a display case and into a large duffle bag. Filling the pouch, he nodded to another man who stood across from him, a rifle in hand as he looked out the door. Traversing the expanse of the lab, the man lugged the bag around, careful to walk quietly as he moved up to his friend acting as sentry.

"I've got the stuff, call it in." His eyes darted around.

Fishing a communication Lacrima from his jacket pocket, the armed man dialled in the details for his call when the door suddenly went flying, slamming onto him. Pushing the frame aside, the man groaned as he saw who entered the room, reaching for his gun as the other man struggled to his feet. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Happy entered the room, the blonde shaking her head as she looked at the pink-haired man in disapproval.

"Did you have to kick the door down?"

"What? I was making an entrance." Natsu chuckled.

"Well, your _entrance_ will cost money if the guild's faced with the bill for property damage." She frowned.

"I –,"

"Look alive." Erza drew her sword.

Several men ran into the room, guns trained forward as they surrounded him. Sizing up the enemies, Lucy drew a key from her pocket and Gray held his hands at his side, placing a fist on his palm as a blue aura exuded from them. The men opened fire and the ice wizard shot his arms forward in the same position, creating an energy magic circle that appeared before him, spraying ice out of it and onto the ground, erecting a thick wall of ice that shielding them from the oncoming energy balls.

"Open, Gate of the Lion!" Lucy swung the key down, opening a magic circle before her. "Leo!" A puff of smoke exuded from it. "Get 'em!"

The smoke disappeared, revealing a young fiery haired boy with shades and clad in an over-sized black suit. Turning to him, Lucy screamed in surprise, startling him as he jerked back and took in his surroundings. Natsu and Erza hid behind the ice shield and shifted their gazes to him, bringing a chuckle to the pink-haired man.

"Loke, is that you?" Natsu stifled a laugh.

"What happened to you?" Lucy dragged him along and crouched behind the ice wall.

"What do you mean?" Loke raised his brow.

"Well, you're a kid." Lucy gestured to him.

Leaping over the wall, Gajeel ran toward the men through the volley of energy balls, completely unfazed by the onslaught. He held his fist at his side and an energy magic circle appeared over it, releasing iron that covered the appendage and moulded into a hammer. He smacked a man in the chest, knocking him over and kicked another in the head, rolling on the floor as he leg swept another man and hit his skull before he hit the ground, flinging him toward a wall nearby.

"So, this is the age I've changed into now, huh?" Loke looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"Will you tell me what's going on?!" Lucy pocketed the key.

"I'm sorry; I can't help you in the fight." He turned to her. "I doubt my childish body can generate enough magic."

"What happened to you?" Erza's brows stitched.

"I think you should deal with these guys first instead of talking."

"You read my mind." Natsu jumped over the ice wall and the energy balls pelted him.

"Natsu, that's dangerous!" Lucy turned to him.

"Relax, I've got dense skin." Natsu grinned. "Doubt a bunch of energy balls can penetrate my –," An energy ball hit him in the head. "Okay, that one hurt." He fell over, knocked out.

"Natsu!"

"Let's finish this." Erza stood up and held her arms outward. "Requip." A white light exuded from her body. "Flight Armour." The light receded from her body, leaving her clad in a cheetah printed bra with a white fur collar, black shorts, boots and brown arm guards and cat ears. "Well, I don't need swords for this."

She jumped out from the ice wall, traversing the expanse as she dodged the energy balls with immense ease, zooming across the room. Tackling them one at a time, she downed most of the men as she darted around at speeds that made her seem close to a blur. Gray stood up and held his hands at his side, a fist on a palm.

"Ice make – you know what." He pocketed one hand, waving his hand before him. Ice rose from the floor and encased the remaining gunmen, freezing them solid.

"I'm back on my feet." Natsu jumped up. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

He spat fire out of his mouth, enveloping most of the room in flame, damaging equipment, display cases and engulfing the walls in fire. Stopping the attack, he shifted his gaze around, confused as he completely missed the armed men and destroyed the lab. Turning to his left, he rubbed his head uneasily as his friends looked at him disapprovingly.

"Dammit, Natsu!" Gray walked up to him, grabbing his collar. "Do you know what you've just done?!"

"Geez, Gray, all I did was miss; it was an accident." Natsu chuckled.

"But your accident cost us our prize money!" Lucy frowned.

"We'll most likely have to dig into our own pockets to pay for the damage." Erza stood rose to her feet.

"Why'd we bring this idiot along?" Gajeel folded his arms.

"It was Erza's bright idea." Happy walked up to him. "Guess all the blood ran out of her brain and into her hair. And I thought Lucy was stupid."

"I swear, I'm gonna poison your fish on your birthday." Lucy sent him a murderous glare.

"You remembered?!" Happy looked at her in awe.

"Crap, we came here for nothing." Gray waved his arm around, making vapour exude from the ground and envelop the conflagration, snuffing it out. "I'll go thaw 'em out and we can take them to the police." He groaned.

"Ever wonder why they never do their jobs in anime?" Gajeel turned to him as he walked passed. "Kinda reminds me of Dragon Ball Z cuz Gohan didn't need to fight any of those thugs before Majin Buu attacked."

"Tell me about it." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You're not off the hook; I've got a special punishment planned for you." Erza frowned.

"From her outfit, I've got a pretty good idea what the punishment will be." Happy chuckled.

"Shut it." She stepped on his face.

Gray thawed the men and Natsu and Gajeel came to his side, taking their weapons from them and leading them out of the room. Turning to her right, Lucy saw Loke seated in the spot where the ice wall was, balled over and staring into nothing. Walking up to him, she crouched, looking at him with worry as she saw terror in his eyes.

"Loke, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I've seen the future." He didn't turn to her.

"What do you mean?"

"For over a week now, Celestial Spirits have been going to a different dimension after being summoned by their wizards."

"What? The Celestial Spirit World?"

"No, a different dimension entirely." He frowned. "A formless plane with no ground and filled with purple clouds."

"Is that why you're a kid now?" She sat beside him.

"The dimension is in the middle of several worlds and points in time; I've seen a lot of things." He sighed. "Our age keeps on changing and it feels like we're going to die, but we don't."

"How's that possible?" Her brows furrowed.

"I don't know." He huffed. "We go from old to young, then really old then really young; we never stay the same age for very long. It's happened to everyone and I've always feared coming here as a baby or an old man in the middle of a fight who can't do anything."

"But, how does your age change?" She raised her brow. "Aren't you supposed to be a spirit?"

"Guess it proves that I'm not." He shook his head. "Nothing's what I thought it was."

"You said you saw the future." She looked him in the eye. "What did you see?"

"… Death…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Welcome to the RealDone Universe. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and are ready to explore our changes to the tale. Obviously, we've kept things intact, but some things are going to change definitely.

If you enjoy the story, show your support and tell us what you think. Your input is highly appreciated cuz we want to know what we can do to make this fic better and to see what we can improve on.

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Search Party

**SEARCH PARTY**

* * *

BREATHING HEAVILY, Natsu's eyes peered over the table, ready and apprehensive. Gray scoffed and looked away from a blue-haired girl beside him, her lustful gaze irritating him. With his safety assured, the Salamander sat on his chair, chucking chilli peppers in his mouth.

"Who're you hiding from, Natsu?" Happy sat on the table.

"Erza." He swallowed. "Man, she hasn't been here for the past two days and I'm still freakin' over her punishment."

"Sounds like BDSM to me." Lucy sipped her coffee.

"Said the girl carrying the whip." Natsu munched.

"Why does everyone assume that!?"

"Maybe you should change the weapon." Gray shrugged. "Try handcuffs or a neck brace."

"I think that'd make things worse." Her eyes drooped.

"Is that the kind of girl you'd like, Gray?" The blue-haired girl smiled eagerly. "I can be whatever you want!"

"Geez, Juvia, ease up!" He shuddered. "Man, only freaks like Lucy and her spirits like that crap."

"Hey!" Lucy growled.

"That explains all the giggling I hear in your room at night." Happy smirked.

"You were eavesdropping!?" Her face reddened in anger.

"Huh, thought you'd say there wasn't any giggling in the first place." Juvia shrugged.

"Yeah, what happens there, anyway?" Natsu's brow curved. "The way it sounds, it's like a man's laughing there too."

"Does my laugh sound that bad?" Lucy winced.

"Maybe I should explain why I'm wearing earmuffs in the summer." Juvia's eyes drooped.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy frowned.

"Hey, so how's Loke doing?" Levy sipped her coffee.

Lucy sighed, lowering her head. "He insisted that I send him back." Her brows stitched. "I didn't want him to return to that place just to suffer, but he said that he'd be fine with the Celestial King protecting them."

"So, is the age changing thing affecting him too?"

"Well, he's an energy construct, so it'd take millions of years before he'd destabilize. Loke said that he's looking for a way out of the dimension, so they'll just have to endure it."

"I'm sure it was hard on you."

"Yeah." Lucy sighed. "I just hope they don't end up dying."

Natsu ate more chilli peppers. "Think it's got something to do with the streak in the sky?"

"Not sure." Lucy stroked her chin. "Maybe –,"

He jumped up and spat fire at the ceiling. "Yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

"What're you doing?!" Lucy jerked back.

"I ate all that chilli to heat up my fire and it worked!" He jumped on the table. "Ooh yeah!"

"Get off the table, you idiot!" Gray frowned.

Natsu ran around, spraying fire around when the door burst open, making everyone jerk back as footsteps echoed through the hall. Erza walked up to him, frowning deeply and making him back away. She pointed at the floor in front of her and he moved toward her with a stoop, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Erza." He groaned.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." She folded her arms.  
"Heh, heh, could we just bury the hatchet?" He grinned uneasily. "C'mon, all I did was miss; was it that bad?"

"I've been thinking about a suitable punishment for the past two days and I came to my conclusion."

"Two straight days?" Droy leaned toward Jet. "Man, he's in for it now."

"And what conclusion is that?" Natsu raised his head.

"I came up with nothing."

"What?"

"Yeah, I kept thinking, but … I kept getting … distracted." Her eyes roamed. "So …" She kicked him in the gut. "I'll just do that."

He groaned as he bent over. "You're gonna kick me?"

"Yes, repeatedly till I get bored." She walked toward the bar.

"C'mon, that's just cruel."

"No, it's not."

"Guess she's the one who's into BDSM." Happy chuckled.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry!" Happy jumped under the table.

With a throaty sigh, Erza moved past the bar and took a paper from the billboard, stepping up to the centre of the room. With eyes studying its occupants, she read the ad with a slight frown and cleared her throat.

"Listen up!" She drew their attention. "Word's come that a mysterious wealthy man's hiring different guilds for missions and unlike others before, there is no limit to the number of guilds or guild members that can participate."

"Whoa, that sounds cool!" A grin lit up Natsu's wide-eyed expression.

"What's the mission?" Lucy's brows stitched.

"It's a massive treasure hunt and ads went out three days ago, so many guilds have taken up the challenge already." She squinted at the text. "The objective is to obtain different pieces of an artefact via magic trackers and return them to the client. The guild that collects them all receives the grand prize of a twenty million Jewel."

"Twenty million?" Lucy's mouth fell agape.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Gray stood up.

"I could clear out restaurants with that cash!" Natsu laughed.

"Don't you already?" The obese Droy's frowned as he munched on a large turkey leg.

Mirajane looked around the room and winced. "Mmm, I don't think we should celebrate just yet." She wiped a glass. "I mean, there's gotta be some catch or something, plus several battles would erupt cuz guilds are battling for the artefacts."

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Lucy crossed her arms. "How's it that all guilds and guild members are welcome? Sounds a little shady to me."

"Well, the only notable detail, other than a disclaimer stating that they're not responsible for any deaths or injury resultant to the quest, the ad states that the missions are SS class and the islands are riddled with deadly monsters." Erza folded up the paper.

"What the hell!" Laki jerked back.

"You want us to go on SS class missions?" Gajeel frowned.

"That's completely reckless!" Carla's face hardened.

"Whoa, that's so awesome! Yeah, I'm fired up n –," Natsu's arms shot up then he balled up and moaned. "Dammit, I haven't eating for the past five minutes."

"Erza, you've gotta be joking." Lucy's brows furrowed. "You can't honestly think we can handle SS class missions when only four of us are S class wizards and two of 'em are absent, including Gildarts who's the only one qualified for them."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Erza tapped her chin. "You're a mind reader, aren't you?"

"What the hell!?" Gray frowned. "You wanna get us killed?!"

"I want you to shape up and improve." Erza pocketed the paper. "We can only move forward if we work as a team. We're the Fairy Tail guild; nothing can stop us."

"Not if Hiro Mashima's not behind the wheel." Natsu shuddered.

"Natsu, I'd expect more enthusiasm from you."

"Not when I'm low on food like this." He shivered. "I'm dying."

"Yeah, I don't think the power of friendship's on our side this time, especially with these writers." Max rubbed the back of his neck.

"Judging from their previous works, we're so dead." Warren shook his head.

"Come on, have more pride in the strength of our guild." Erza beamed. "We've got two S Class wizards –,"

"Actually, I can't help 'cuz I'll be checking in on the Master." Mirajane smiled uneasily. "Sorry."  
"Well, you have _one_ S Class wizard on your side and the whole guild going on this mission." Erza placed her fists on her hips. "We'll succeed, I assure you."

"Yeah, come on, guys!" Natsu jumped up. "We can s-ss-…" He passed out.

Erza looked at him, seeing him stare at the ceiling in a daze. "Anyway." She sighed. "We'll be moving out in four hours, so pack light and carry the essentials; nothing that'd bulk up your luggage and make sure you carry anything that can aid you in battle." She lifted Natsu, shouldering him. "I'll be back." She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Gray frowned and sat at his chair, beside Juvia who stared at him dreamily. "You think we can skip out on this mission? I know we're strong and all, but this's ridiculous, even for twenty million Jewel."

"Well, you've gotta to take it up with Laxus." Juvia's eyes drooped and Gray groaned.

* * *

SEAGULLS LITTERED the skies, widening her smile as the clicking of dolphins and the crashing waves met her ears. With a drawn-out sigh, Wendy leaned on the guardrail of the Fairy Tail guild's massive sail ship, enjoying the view of the oceans as she basked in the sun.

"Ah, I love the sea." She grinned. "Don't you, Carla?"

"It's relaxing." Carla sat on the railing. "At least it's not scorching hot like it was during the S Class trials."

"Please, don't remind me about that." The girl winced. "I hated being enemies with my friends even if it was a contest."

"And now I wish I didn't, because I'm now reminded of Natsu's idiotic –," He ran up nearby and puked into the waters below. "… Motion sickness." She sighed.

"Ugh." Natsu shuddered. "Why does God hate me?"

"No, He doesn't." Wendy patted his shoulder.

"Why can't you just cast that miracle spell on me so I won't throw up the whole time?" He struggled to turn to her.

"Well, it's effect's been wearing off each time I've used it." She laughed uneasily. "Guess you're immune."

He vomited again, shivering as he pulled back and wiped his mouth. "I don't understand this though; if you're a Dragon Slayer, how come you don't have motion sickness?"

"Hmm, that is a good question." Carla crossed her arms.  
"I don't know." Wendy smiled unsurely. "I've just never experienced it."

"Even Rogue and Sting are affected by it, so what makes you so special?" He frowned at her, though his eyes fixed behind her.

"I don't know." Wendy shrugged.

"That's unfair." He passed out.

"Natsu?" Wendy knelt beside him.

With a huff, Lucy stared at her Gate Keys splayed over the table. They were ten Gold and four Silver; her fourteen Celestial Spirits, all of whom were suffering constant erratic growth in a desolate dimension. Sifting her mind, she wondered what she'd do next. Would she summon each one of them to find out what was going on? Maybe Crux would be helpful, but it was clear that they were all at a loss.

Shaken from her thoughts, Lucy raised her head to see Levy seated across from her, a warm smile adorning her. Pocketing the keys, the blonde sighed as the blue-haired mage slid a glass of juice to her.

"Thanks, Levy." Lucy received it.

"Figure anything out yet?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "I thought of contacting Yukino, but I had no time to." She took a sip. "I just hope she's on the island."

"You think she'd have the same issue?" Levy's brows stitched.

"There's no other conclusion to make." She shrugged. "It just hurts me imaging the pain they're enduring while I'm out here doing nothing."

"Try thinking about something else." She placed her hand on hers. "It's not your fault and the Celestial King will protect them. For your own health, focus on finding a solution rather than worrying; it'll be alright."

"Thanks." Lucy sighed.

"We've arrived!" Erza pointed forward from the captain's deck, spinning the wheel.

Lucy turned to her, raising her brow "Uh, Erza, isn't the ship steered by Lacrima?"

"Yes, it is." Erza spun the wheel repeatedly.

"Then why're you …"

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu jumped overboard. "Geronimo!"

"Wait, Natsu!" Happy ran after him.

A splash met their ears, bringing a frown to Gray's face. "Natsu, you can't swim!"

"Really?" Natsu gurgled and his voice deadened out of earshot.

"Nah, just kidding." Gray chuckled then frowned when no response came. "… Natsu?"

"Huh, he actually drowned." Happy shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna help him!?" Lucy ran up to the guardrail.

Spitting into a bucket, Erza hummed to herself as she spun the wheel of the ship, enjoying the pointless action. She whistled the Mickey Mouse tune as an island drew closer on the horizon, adjusting her captain's hat.

* * *

STEEL CLANGED as people nailed their tents down in a large open area encircled by forests and mountains in the distance. Several Guild flags waved up high; littered around as wizards were in a frenzy, setting up camp. Putting her suitcase down, Lucy smiled as she gained confidence in the outcome of their mission.

"What was I afraid of? This'll be a piece of cake." She placed a hand on her hip.

Dragging a washed up, unconscious Natsu behind her, Erza frowned as she lugged him along. "How is it that you literally forgot him in the ocean?"

"You mean you swam after that numbskull?" Gray leaned against the men's tent, across from theirs.

"We need our entire fighting force if we hope to win the quest." She left Natsu lying in front of their tent and entered it.

Squatting beside the pink-haired mage, Lucy shook him. "Natsu? Natsu, are you okay?"

"Ha! What?!" He shot up, arms flailing. He looked around and unknowingly cupped her breast.

"Perv!" She slapped him.

"As Laxus said; 'lucky punk'." Gray entered the men's tent.

Juvia walked past Lucy, glaring at her. "I'm watching you." Her eyes narrowed as she followed him into the tent.

"Hey, what're you doing here!?" Gray's voice came.

"We need to stick together, my beloved!"

Shaking her head, Lucy walked away from Natsu who rose to his feet, entering the opposite tent where Erza sat near her sleeping bag, clad in a sleeping gown. "Hey, Erza, what is it?" She walked up to her.

"Nothing." She leaned back. "I just wanted to ask why there's so much giggling in your apartment at night."

"I was reading a novel!"

"What kind of novel?" Erza's brow curved.

Lucy groaned. "Why do you people keep stalking me?"

A loud screeching sound came, that of a loud speaker adjusting, drawing the attention of the girls in the tent. Stepping out of it, Lucy and the people on the campsite looked up at the sky, seeing a large blimp descending toward them. A rope ladder rolled out of it and a man climbed down, a microphone in hand.

"Let me clarify, that was an accident on my part." The man cleared his throat. "I am Mr Fringe and I'm glad to see the contestants are here. Welcome to Sea Crest Island and let me clarify that this'll be the first of many missions on different islands across Fiore." He studied the guild members present. "I assume you have already read the ads placed in your guild halls, so you already know the details. Whoever can collect all six artefacts and take them to the location that'll appear on your trackers after completing the quest will win the grand prize of twenty million Jewel."

"What's so important about these artefacts that they're worth a twenty million Jewel to our client?" A silver-haired man, member of the Lamia Scale guild, Lyon, stepped forward. "Not saying the prize should be changed, I'm just curious as to what we're actually collecting for our anonymous client. I assume you aren't him, are you?"

"You're right, I'm just his employee, but let me clarify that he didn't disclose the reasons for his actions to anyone, including myself." Mr Fringe frowned slightly. "Let me clarify as well that the artefacts must remain intact and should not come in contact with water. The contest will take a maximum of one month and whoever can deliver the artefacts in its first half will receive an extra bonus. Let me also clarify, as aforementioned, that we take no responsibility for injuries or deaths resultant of the missions; you all came at your own risk."

Small boxes descended via parachute toward each guild camping ground. "Each box has a tracker capable of picking up the faint magical energy signature of the artefacts. Let me clarify that each guild will receive five each, offering the opportunity to split up into teams to begin your search. There're no rules, other than the aforementioned, so heed this warning; keep you guard up. There's no way to be disqualified, so if one guild steals from another, then too bad." Murmurs spread. "In fact, stealing trackers from other guilds gives you an advantage; the guild with the highest number of trackers can have a greater chance in locating the artefacts. As for murder, that can be reported to the police, but the client is not responsible for anything that transpires during the missions, especially being eaten by monsters." He sifted people's discomfited expressions. "Well, that was depressing." He chuckled. "Anyway, good luck to you all!" He climbed on the ladder as it was reeled up.

People dispersed as the blimp ascended, returning to their camps as Lucy walked around. Seeing the Sabertooth guild's tents across the area, she ran toward it happily, seeing Yukino, a silver-haired girl, standing outside one of them. Making eye contact, the girls beamed as they embraced each other excitedly.

"Lucy, how are you?" Yukino pulled back.

"Thank God you're here; I've been meaning to talk to you." Lucy stepped back.

Yukino's brows stitched as she sighed. "It's happened to you too, huh?"

"Your spirits ages are changing too?"

"Yes." She huffed. "It seems it's affecting their power as well, cuz they sometimes come unconscious. It was horrifying when Libra came in a near-foetal state in the middle of a mission and I panicked. Luckily she was forced back, or she'd have been in serious trouble."

"Leo, well Loke anyway, said that the spirits ages kept on changing." Lucy frowned.

"After what I saw, I'm certain that they're not spirits."

"So … what are they then? They come from a different dimension, they're very powerful –,"

"But spirits aren't born." Yukino looked down. "They're not supposed to grow either; they just exist and are immortal. The Celestial Spirits aren't really spirits."

"Then how can they _all_ have bought into a lie for centuries?" Lucy's brow curved. "Many wizards, long before we were born, had contracts with them. I've been with Aquarius since childhood and she's never changed. Even in old photos when she was with my mum, she looked the same."

"Well, then they're different beings altogether." Yukino shook her head. "It's a lot to take in and I can't even believe what am I saying, but they're not spirits."

"Then what are they? How do they age?" Lucy frowned.

Fingering her key chain, Lucy thought hard, the question ringing in her mind. The pattering of feet met their ears and they turned to see other wizards approach them. They were Lyon, Sir Ichiya, a fiery haired dwarf from Blue Pegasus and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, the blonde-haired Sting and the raven-haired Rogue.

"Welcome, young ladies to the grandest of missions yet seen in Fiore." Sir Ichiya smiled, pointing to his right.

"I assume your entire guild's here." Lyon turned to Lucy.

"Yeah, they're setting up camp." She pointed to her right.

"The parfum of competition is everywhere." Sir Ichiya breathed in deeply. "Quite a lovely fragrance, though I shall not let our previous intercourses impede my sportsmanship, Miss Lucy." He pointed to his left. "The Blue Pegasus guild won't hold back on Fairy Tail." He turned to his left, shifting into a pose. "Man."

"I think you could've used another word." Lucy winced.

"I wonder what _you're_ doing here anyway." Rogue growled at Ichiya.

"Don't be like that, Rogue; we're friends with them, aren't we?" Sting placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not in this contest!" Natsu's voice came.

"Hey, Natsu, it's been a long time." Lyon smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fired up now!" He raised his fists, flames bursting out of them. "Let's do this! I'm gonna fight the whole lotta ya right now!"

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for the artefacts, not fighting?" Lucy raised her hands.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen soon enough, so why wait?" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "What do say, huh, Sting?"

"Bring it on!" White energy exuded from Sting's body.

Natsu moved to punch him when Gray grabbed his collar and dragged him along. "Hey, what're you doing, man!?"

"Erza wants us back at camp so she can assign the teams." Gray frowned.

"Can't ya see I'm in the middle a' somethin'?!"

"Well, that has to wait." Gray huffed. "That includes you, Lucy."

"Uh, okay." She turned to Yukino. "I'll see you later then."

"'Kay, Lucy." She nodded.

Ichiya pointed to his right with both hands, lifting his leg up. "Man."

* * *

DIFFERENT DOTS blinked on the Lacrima she held, bringing a smile to Erza's face. "This is excellent. With this, I can keep track of the different teams Fairy Tail has doing the search."

"Where'd you get that Lacrima anyway?" Lucy turned to her.

"From the Blue Pegasus guild; it uses Archive Magic to track wizards' magic signatures and I had it locked on our teammates."

"Don't you think our team's a little overdone?" Lucy's brow rose.

"There's no reason to change something that's worked." Erza pocketed the Lacrima. "Team Natsu's still Fairy Tail's strongest."

"Thought you'd change the name since you're Guild Master now." Gray looked at the forest that lined their path.

"I've grown used to it." Erza smiled and fished out a device designed like a smartphone. "Now, let's see if we can find an artefact before we set up camp."

"C'mon, you made us dismantle the first camp and now you wanna find it before we set up the one for our team? It's 6pm for crying out loud! Couldn't we just start tomorrow?" Lucy groaned.

"Now, there's no need for whining." Erza looked at the tracker. "The early bird catches the worm, y'know?"

"The bird has to sleep first." Lucy's eyes drooped.

"Come now, where's your motivation?" Erza turned to her. "Your spirit? Fairy Tail's split up into teams and the one that gets the most artefacts gets the biggest cut; don't you wanna prove ours' best?"

"Can't you just make it so you get the largest cut no matter what and have everyone else do the hard work?" Gray gestured.

"Yeah and why'd you decide to create teams with weak people? I mean, I love Cana n' all, but her, Jet, Droy, Romeo and Laki aren't a very powerful team." Lucy chuckled slightly.

"Would've been smarter to put one strong member in each team to even things up."

"It'll work, trust me." Erza smiled. "If things don't go well, I'll change things when we rendezvous."

"Where'd you put Wendy anyway?" Gray turned to her.

"She's with Gajeel, Juvia, Bisca and Alzack."

"That's a powerful team; pretty imbalanced." He folded his arms.

"At least Kinana's not here." Lucy shrugged.

"Yeah, if she was here, she'd end up hurt pretty bad." Gray huffed. "Lucky Nab was absent today, or he'd be here."

"You people don't have enthusiasm anymore." Erza turned to them. "Look at Natsu; he's pumped for our mission."

Natsu ran around in front of them, looking around the forest with Happy on his back; bringing a frown to Lucy's face. "I think he's more interested in monsters than the mission."

"Nonsense." Erza walked up to Natsu, draping her arm over his shoulder. "Come Natsu; let's show them what true enthusiasm is. What do you say? You and me, leading the Fairy Tail guild." She looked at the setting sun.

"Why him of all people? Couldn't have picked someone like me or Laxus?" Gray raised his brow.

"Guess she recognizes a person who's as crazy as she is." Happy smirked.

"You don't have the spirit, Gray." Erza placed her hand on her hip.

"And you think he does?" Gray pointed at Natsu who was sleeping while standing beside her.

"He just needs encouragement." She smiled and smacked him upside the head, knocking him out cold.

"Um, isn't that a lil much, Erza?" Lucy winced.

"There's no such thing." Erza walked onward. "Let's keep going!"

"You're gonna leave him behind?" Gray pointed at Natsu.

"Oh, his airhead will float him to our camp like a kite." Happy hovered above him.

"You're a really bad friend, you know that, Happy?" Lucy's eyes drooped.

"Says the girl who let him drown."

"Hey, I had new shoes on!"

"You were in a bikini." Gray folded his arms.

"They were still new."

"I was in a bikini too, how'd you not notice me?!" Juvia jumped out of the woods near Gray, shouldering a backpack.

"Whoa, Juvia, where'd you come from?" He backed up.

"You ditched your team?" Lucy raised her brow.

"Yes, and it seems I was right to." Juvia glared at her. "You were flaunting your boobs around my beloved Gray; you won't have him!"

"I wasn't doing anything." Lucy winced.

"C'mon, Juvi –," Gray frowned, turning to where Natsu was. "Hey, where'd Natsu go?"

A loud roar came from their right, grabbing their attention as they tensed up. Stepping up to the end of a cliff, Erza looked at valley below where Natsu was running toward a large monster. The creature stood on four legs, had a crocodilian snout, a red coat of fur with spikes littering its head and back, tapering to its large tail with a mace-like tip.

Lucy saw the battle, nodding as she pulled up her sleeves and balled up her fists, frowning determinedly. "Mmm-hmm." She walked away. "I'm going home."

"You're not backing out." Erza grabbed her arm.

"But I can't summon my Celestial Spirits!" She squirmed.

"That shouldn't snuff out your fighting spirit." Erza dragged her along and jumped off the cliff.

"But I don't have one!"

Tossing his bag aside, Gray held his arms at his side, a fist in a palm. "Ice Make: Lance!" He shot them forward.

Ice lances shot out before him, raining on the monster as it smacked Natsu onto a tree nearby. Avoiding the onslaught, the creature growled as electricity surged around its body and shot toward Gray and Juvia. Intercepting it, Erza deflected the attack with a large spear and landed before the monster. A bright light exuded from her, transforming her attire into golden, light blue armour.

Placing his hands on the ground, Gray forged an iceberg that grew out beneath the beast and encased it. Natsu flew up to the monster, his arms ablaze and punched the creature out of the structure, flinging it toward Erza who held her spear at the ready. Holding the weapon before her, she sent bolts of lightning at it, flinging it toward the cliff where Gray and Juvia were.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia swung her arm to the right, sending strips of water that smacked the beast, hurling it to Lucy.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" She ran out of the way, barely dodging the creature as it crashed. "I can't fight the thing, remember! No Spirits here!"

"Well, then come up with something!" Natsu ran toward the creature, blazing arms at his sides. "Or do you wanna fall back, huh?"

"This isn't a contest, y'know!"

"Actually, it is." Juvia flew past her with water swirling around her midsection.

"Alright, fine, you want me to fight?" She drew a whip from her belt and cracked it. "Here goes nothing." She struck the beast as it rose to its feet, angering it as it absorbed the electricity surging through the weapon.

"Fire Dragon, Iron –," Natsu lunged at the beast with a punch and it shot lightning at him with its tail, flinging him into the air.

"Hey, why'd ya power it up?" Gray ran past Lucy.

"I didn't know, okay?" She stepped back.

Erza swung her spear down, sending an arc of lightning at the monster and it absorbed it, growling as it turned to her. The beast sent the attack back, washing over her and sending her hurling into the woods, cleaving her through a tree and onto the ground. Shuddering, she struggled to her feet and leaned against a tree, shivering as blood trickled down her lip.

Wiping it, she transformed into another attire, a heavy plated golden armour with a large spear. Natsu jumped into the air and spat fire onto the monster, engulfing it in flames. The beast moved out of the way and sent lightning at him, nearly hitting him as he quickly dove to the ground.

Huffing, he got to his feet as he sized up the beast. "Man, how do you take down this thing?"

"Natsu!" Erza stepped out of the forest. "Remember what we did on Galuna Island?"

"What, the moon thing?" He turned to her.

"Yeah, let's try it on the monster and see if we can take it down before it attacks again." She ran toward him. "Gray –,"

"Already got the idea."

Juvia held her arms at her side and shot them forward, sending a torrent of water that wrapped around the monster, lifting it into the air. Placing his hands on the ground, Gray erected a large iceberg that encased the creature, freezing the whirlpool along with it. Erza held her spear over her shoulder, aiming it at the beast.

"Now, Natsu!"

Fires exploded from Natsu's elbow and fist as he ran up behind her, punching the back of the spear, propelling it as she threw it at the iceberg. Flames burst out of the sides of the blade as it shot through the air, piercing through the structure and the creature, skewering it and impaling it into the ground. Panting heavily, Erza transformed back into her initial attire and ran toward the creature.

"Did we get it?" Gray ran up beside her.

The others caught up to them as they looked at the beast, studying it to see if it was alive or not. It had a large hole in its chest, burrowing through its flesh and out of its spine, blood running profusely from the wound. Shaking her head, Erza walked away from the carcass and the others followed her, Lucy shuddering at the grotesque sight.

Gray frowned as he looked at Erza, seeing her look around uneasily. "Something wrong, Erza?"

"Something's bothering me." She turned to him. "That monster; it's one of the types I fought at the Grand Magic games."

"Really?" Gray raised his brow. "Well, it sure was tougher than 'em cuz you couldn't have taken it out easily on your own."

"Why'd such a creature be here?" Juvia turned to the carcass.

"This's probably the island they got the monsters from." Lucy shrugged. "No big deal, right?"

"Let's hope so." Erza walked on then stopped, looking around. "Where'd Natsu go?"

"He was just right –," Lucy turned around then groaned. "God dammit."

"We've gotta spread out and find him." Erza frowned.

"Or let him just sniff his way back to us." Gray folded his arms. "Not like he can't take care of himself and if he's in danger, he'd send Happy to tell us."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat to go off looking for him again." Lucy stretched.

Erza sifted her thoughts then sighed. "Fine, let's keep moving."

* * *

HAVING SAID her goodnights, Lucy entered her tent, the crackling of the fire meeting her ears as she moved toward her sleeping bag. She glanced at Gray who stood on guard, wondering if they'd be attacked at night. Shrugging it off, she moved over to her suitcase, checking to ensure that it was properly locked.

She'd smuggled several books from the magic library under the guild hall to further her investigation. There had to be something she'd find out that'd uncover the mystery of the Celestial Spirits. Huffing, she got into her sleeping bag, assuring herself that Natsu was okay.

* * *

"WE SHOULD get back to the others, Natsu; it isn't safe." Happy soared over him. "What'll happen if we get lost?"

"My nose will guide us." Natsu pushed aside large leaves that obscured their path.

"But won't our friends need us?"

Natsu stopped, frowning as he thought hard. Shaking his head, he continued on. "They'll be fine with Erza protecting them; I need to do this, Happy."

"Hmm, okay." Happy looked around.

"Now, let's just –," Natsu screamed as he fell into a hole.

"Natsu!"

Natsu plummeted down a deep hole, his body grazing against the rocks around him as he descended. Landing with a thud, he rubbed his head as he looked around the dark space, raising his head to see Happy fly down to him. He grunted as he tried to stand, leaning against a rock when he stepped on something metal.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy hovered before him.

"Yeah, just a lil bruised." He bent over and picked up the object.

"What's that?"

"I dunno." In his hand lay a large triangular piece of gold, its base rounded and thick, its body littered with hieroglyphics.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	3. My Offer

**MY OFFER**

Clutching the rocks rimming the pit, Natsu pulled himself out, breathing heavily as he stood. He studied the golden triangle he held, its markings intriguing him as Happy hovered nearby. With a wide grin, He bit it, wincing as he jerked back.

"What're you doing!?" Shock dilated Happy's eyes.

"Thought it was pizza." He rubbed his cheek. "Hardest pastry ever."  
"What kinda pizza's golden?"

"Thought it was a wrapper, like chocolate." He tossed it aside. "Crappy Pizza."

Happy swooped down and picked up the triangle, flying up to Natsu. "Natsu, what if it's the artefact?"

"The artefact? The client wants a pizza?"

The feline rolled his eyes. "We should get back to the others and leave it with 'em. If it's the artefact, they'll need it."

"But, we can buy pizza while looking for Igneel. Plus, couldn't Erza afford one with all the cakes she buys? And shouldn't Lucy lay off the snacks? She needs to lose some weight."

"Focus!"

"Yeah, I am focussing: on finding Igneel." Natsu scoffed. "If you wanna go back to the guild, then fine, you'll find me on the way."

"Natsu, c'mon, let's take it to them."

"Happy, what's twenty million Jewel, huh? Half what Fairy Tail makes yearly?" Natsu frowned. "I've lost fourteen years of my life without my dad and though I've never met my real one, Igneel's the closest I've got. I'm not gonna wait around anymore."

"Wait around? Isn't the guild your family now?"

Natsu stepped back and looked around, his frown deepening. "You know what they mean to me Happy; they're more than family, but I need to find Igneel or I might never see him again."

Happy's brows furrowed. "Look, I'm not saying we should stop looking, but let's give them the artefact then continue. Could pack more food for the trip since we didn't carry anything in the first place." He smiled. "C'mon."

Natsu sifted his thoughts, sighing. "Fine, but this's getting old." He walked onward. "Erza better share some cake before we leave."

"That's the spirit, Nats –," Natsu fell down the hole, making Happy groan. "Why'd you do that again?"

* * *

PAGES FLIPPED rapidly, words turning into holograms that hovered into her glasses. Lucy sat on her sleeping bag, bespectacled and hunched over a thick book. Having awoken an hour before everyone else, Lucy sifted several magic archives to learn what happened to her spirits.

All she'd found was the name of the dimension they were in: the Precipice World. According to a book authored by a Shukuro Sukishima and Urahara Kisuke, the realm was said to lie between earth and other dimensions, acting as a bridge between worlds. The rest of the book was burnt, the remainder smudged by what she deduced to be a magic power.

Sweat beaded down her brow as she read, fear gripping her much like the hands that clasped her shoulders. Yelping, Lucy stuffed the book under her pillow and turned to see Gray who frowned slightly at her reaction. Tossing her glasses aside, she faked a smile, masking exhaustion.

"Gray, what're you doing here?" She moved back.

"Wanted to tell you that we'll start packin' so we can rendezvous with the others." He stepped out of the tent. "Get your head outta those romantic novels, why don't ya?"

"I don't read them!" She frowned.

Stretching her arms, Erza sighed as she looked around, enjoying the early morning sun as it beat against her face. Her eyes roamed, taking in the flora and fauna as a dear walked past a bush nearby. She smiled, moving around as she saw Juvia and Gray leaving separate tents.

"Morning, Gray." She turned to him. "Don't you love nature?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He shrugged.

"It's so bright, so lovely." She sighed, spinning around, raising her hands. "God's creation."

"Well, you're peachy today." Juvia chuckled.

"Yes, I am." She laughed then frowned, turning to Gray. "Go kill that dear and I'll start the fire."

"And, it's gone." He huffed, walking away.

"Wait, Gray!" Juvia ran up to him. "It's dear mating season; you can never know when a wily one might try to woo you over."

"What the hell, Juvia?" He frowned.

"Nothing will separate us." She grabbed his arm.

He groaned. "Fine, you can come." She squealed, making him chuckle.

Lucy crawled out of her tent, stretching out as she greeted Erza who requiped into a black armour with fiery design. Swinging her sword down, the redhead sent a strip of flame onto the fireplace, causing an explosion that knocking Lucy off her feet and destroyed some tents. Smiling at the tiny fire she'd forged, Erza changed into her normal attire and headed into the woods.

"Uh, what was that?" Lucy sat up, stunned.

"Building a fire." Erza walked on. "Now to take a bath."

Lucy looked around the destroyed camp, her mouth falling agape. "Okay." She shuddered.

Rising to her feet, she went back to her tent, seeing her belongings scattered all over the place. She hurried and put things in place when she heard shuffling in the bushes and quickly jumped out. Natsu and Happy stepped into the campsite, looking around in confusion at the splinters of firewood and rocks splayed all over. Seeing the fire, the feline groaned.

"Erza?"

"Yup." Lucy nodded.

"Where's everybody?" Natsu walked up to her.

"Gray's off getting food and Erza's taking a bath."

"Really?" He smiled maniacally, tapping his fingers together.

"Stop right there, Natsu." Lucy grabbed his collar, halting him as he tried to run off.

"What, I was just gonna help Gray gather some food." He chuckled uneasily.

"Okay, then you should be heading that way." She pointed to her left.

"Gotcha." He nodded. Darting his eyes around, he ran in the opposite direction and she stood in his way.

"And where're you going?"

"The scenic route?" He smiled uneasily.

"Uh-huh." She frowned.

"Hey, at least his brain's running faster than usual." Happy patted his head.

"Hey!" Natsu frowned.

"What's in that bulge in your pocket?" Lucy pointed at him.

"What?"

"Oh, I mean your back pocket." Lucy winced.

"I don't have a back pocket." Natsu backed away, raising his brow.

"I'm talking about your jacket, not anything else bulging out of your pants." She blushed. "Get your head outta the gutter!"

"Whoa, and I thought Natsu was the only one excited." Happy shook his head, sitting on Lucy's head. "Lucy, what have you been reading?" He enunciated.

"Nothing!" She flushed, tossing the feline aside. "I was just asking what's in his pocket."

"Oh, really?" Natsu smiled smugly. "Which one, huh?"

"Natsu!" She pushed him, frowning."

"Okay, okay." He chuckled and fished out the golden triangle. "I just wanted ya to see if you know anything about this." He handed it to her. "Happy here thinks it might be the artefact, so he thought we'd drop it off."

"Whoa." She stared at the triangle, her eyes narrowing. "These are hieroglyphs; it must be the artefact. How'd you find it, Natsu? … Natsu?"

She looked around in surprise, seeing that he and Happy had left, his footprints in the sand leading to the forest. She followed it when she sensed magic energy coming from the triangle, halting her progression. It was very faint, barely at the level of Happy but she could feel it. It was eerie and sent shivers up her spine, its invisible aura unnerving her.

Something was definitely wrong with the object she had in her hands, but the feeling she got from it was very shrouding, nearly lulling her to sleep. Frowning, she pocketed the triangle, deciding that she needed to study it further and keep it from anyone else. If it'd aid her investigation, she'd have to hide it from the others.

* * *

NATSU PUSHED leaves aside as he walked, his eyes roaming around as he looked for Erza. Rolling his eyes, Happy sat on his head, huffing as he decided to wait out his excitement. With his eyes on the prize, he crouched behind a bush, snickering to himself as he saw Erza rise to her feet. Tucking in her blouse, she turned to see him groan as he began to leave.

"Natsu, there you are." She walked toward him. "Thought you went missing."

"Well, I didn't." His eyes darted around and he smiled uneasily. "I better get going."

"Where?"

"Nowhere." He continued on.

"If this's about Igneel, I –,"

"Oh, for God's sake." He groaned. "I'll be back, alright? Damn, you said the same thing back at the café."

"Right." Her eyes roamed. "I forgot."

"Well, I'm out; see ya later." He continued.

"Can I come along?" She followed him.

"Why? Don't you have to stay cuz you're Guild Master now?" His brow curved.

"Would be interesting to meet a dragon and maybe fight one."

"You've already fought one … I think." He sighed. "Man, I have a bad memory."

"In that case, you're coming back." She grabbed his shoulder, dragging him along.

"Hey, let go of me." He frowned.

"The guild needs you, Natsu; you can't just go running around."

"How many times am I gonna have to say this?" He shook her arm off him. "I need to find Igneel and the energy I'm sensing's getting fainter by the day. The longer I wait, the less chance I have of finding him."

"What about the guild?"

"You'll be fine." He walked on. "It's not like you're gonna end up dead without me."

Erza tried to follow Natsu when a bloodcurdling scream met their ears, tension seizing them up as they looked around. Hearing it again, the two ran toward the camp, the redhead requipping into armour consisting of a cloth wrapped around her breasts and a flame designed kimono trouser.

* * *

LUCY'S TEETH gritted as her head swung back, her hands clasping on his arm as he strangled her. Lifting the blonde into the air, a ninja clad in black armour smirked as he watched her struggle to break free. Other men in the same attire ransacked the camp, tossing tents, food and luggage around.

"I won't ask again; where's the artefact." He frowned. Receiving stifled gasps as a response, he squeezed harder. "You wanna die, little girl?"

"We." She struggled. "H-haven't found it."

"Well, then." He tightened his grip. "Where's your tracker? We can't leave here empty handed?"

"I don't … h-h-h … h … h-have it."

"Ooh, too bad." He chuckled. "Guess we'll just have to kill you and continue the hunt."

A fireball hit his side, knocking him over, freeing Lucy from his grip. Couching heavily, she looked around as she saw Natsu, Erza, Gray and Juvia enter the area. The ninjas spread out, attacking each of the mages as a battle ensued.

Erza swung her blade on a ninja, meeting steel as he blocked it with his forearm and kicked her in the gut. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her and elbowed her midsection, head butting her and pushed her to the ground. Rolling away from a heavy boot, Erza slashed at him and he teleported out of the way. She requipped into cheetah printed armour, zooming up behind him at high speeds.

Another ninja shot a white energy ball at her back, knocking her over and sidestepped as Natsu threw a punch at him. Dodging a volley of fiery fists, the ninja kicked the pink-haired mage's leg, punched him, kneed his forehead and kicked him in the gut, drawing blood as he spat out and fell over. Natsu rolled to his feet, giving him an uppercut, hurling him back.

Gray and Juvia sent jets of ice and water at a ninja who manoeuvred through the onslaught, teleporting up to them. He kicked the ice wizard and flipped over, elbowing the water mage as he rolled to his feet and jumped into the air. He shot several energy balls at them, meeting ice as Gray erected a wall to shield them.

Erza slashed a ninja's arm off and jumped back, swinging her blade when an energy wave swept through the area. She swiped her sword and a gust of wind shot out of it, knocking the ninja off his feet. Jerking back, she looked around in shock as Natsu leapt into the air.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu spat out a torrent of water, washing over the ninja below.

"Ice Make: Block!" Gray lifted his arm up, erecting a wall of earth that hit a ninja, flinging him into the forest.

Lucy's mouth fell agape as she watched Erza, Natsu and Gray look around in shock. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I'll help you, Natsu!" Happy flew toward him, leaving a trail of fire behind him. "Whoa." Surprise dilated his eyes. "Was it something I ate?"

Decapitating the ninja she maimed, Erza frowned as she looked at her sword. "How'd I do that?" She requipped into her usual attire. "I wasn't even in my Wind god Armour."

"Must've been that wave that swept past." Gray walked up to her.

"This is so cool!" Natsu laughed as he looked around.

"Really? Lemme try something." Lucy shot her fist forward. Nothing happened. "Huh? How come nothing's happened to me?"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu spat fire at the sky and pouted. "Well, that didn't last very long."

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza walked up to her.

"Yeah." She winced, rubbing her neck. "Just startled is all."

"Who were those guys?" Juvia looked at an unconscious ninja nearby.

"A dark guild." Erza's eyes roamed the camp. "I've seen their guild mark many times before, but I've never fought them. The Mark of the Moon."

"The Moon?" Gray frowned.

"Claim to be descendants of it." She folded her arms. "Radicals, been massacring religious advocates all over Fiore. Few have ever been executed; most of them escaping after killing everyone in the prison with a very powerful, dark magic; controlling blood."

"Good God." Juvia gasped.

"I'm afraid it's possible." Erza sighed. "The Magic Council's never come across such magic before, but it seems the dark guild's been passing it down as some kinda twisted puppetry. I was afraid they'd use it on us when I saw their mark, but these must be low level members. We'd all be at their mercy if they did."

"Why'd the client allow such a guild to participate in the hunt?" Lucy frowned.

"Guess he doesn't give a damn as long as we find the artefacts for him."  
Gray folded his arms.

"What are we even looking for exactly?" Erza stroked her chin. "If a dark guild like them would participate, there must be something else that's going on."

"Maybe it's simply for money." Natsu shrugged. "Must need it for whatever attacks they're gonna pull."

"Possibly." Erza looked around the camp. "C'mon, let's get moving or we might get attacked again."

'Yeah." Natsu picked his bag off the ground.

"Not gonna look for Igneel?" Erza turned to him.

"I can't sense the dragon anymore." Natsu sighed. "I've missed my chance again."

"Guess it's gonna be another decade or so." Happy sat on his head.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly. "You'll find him soon."

"Thanks, Erza." He smiled at her.

Lucy picked up clothes off the floor, shaking them off as she searched for her belongings. Finding her suitcase near some broken glass, she quickly opened it, seeing that the golden triangle was safely nestled within it. With apprehensive eyes, she packed the bag and zipped it shut.

* * *

ERZA PUSHED leaves aside and frowned as she and the others came to a camp, the sight weighing on her. Tents littered the open area, the guildmates of Fairy Tail spread around as most grovelled in pain while some administered medication. Walking in, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia took in what'd happened, worry evident on their faces.

"What happened here?" Erza turned to Laki who wrapped a bandage around a man's arm.

"Several of us were attacked some days ago after you deployed us." She walked up to her. "Some by dark guilds that stole supplies and others by monsters."

"Did everyone survive?" Erza looked around.

"Luckily there weren't any casualties, but it doesn't look good." Laki sighed. "Romeo's unconscious, Lisanna's arm's broken and Max's leg's badly lacerated. Wendy's been treating the badly injured for hours and I don't think she can keep up anymore."

"Where's Lisanna?" Natsu frowned.

"She's in Team Shadow Gear's tent." Laki pointed behind her.

"Thanks." He ran off.

"Okay, what the hell, Erza?" Warren walked up to her. "Didn't we say that this'd happen?"

"I thought we could've done better." Her voice lowered.

"Well, we didn't." He frowned. "Only four of us are S class wizards and most of us find regular missions tough, so how would we be able to handle SS class missions?"

"Look, things didn't go the way I wanted them to." She walked up to him. "I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Well, you should've done a better job at expecting the unexpected."

"Coming from the telepathic wizard? What were you doing?" Erza frowned.

"Okay, c'mon, let's not say something we'd regret." Lucy stood in between them.

Erza sighed, her head lowered slightly. "I'm sorry, Warren, I didn't mean that. But, what happened today just proves that we need to step it up as a guild. When Phantom Lord attacked, we were all helpless and now there're far more powerful guilds that want us dead. If we're gonna become a formidable guild, we'll need to work toward it together."

"A formidable guild?" Cana frowned. "We're not some kinda army, Erza; you of all people should know that. Fairy Tail was established so that orphaned wizards can find a home, a place where wizards can discover their magic and use it to help others. We're not soldiers."

"But we are being pulled into wars all the time." Erza walked up to her. "Don't you get it? If we're not prepared, then we'll end up dead the next time they attack."

"Thought you'd said nothing can stop us if we work as a team." Gajeel moved up to her. "Where's that attitude now, huh?"

"I still have faith in our guild, but we need to get stronger if we're gonna protect ourselves. We're not an army, but if we don't become more powerful, we're at risk of getting killed or worse."

"Wendy nearly died because of this mission." Gajeel frowned. "If Carla wasn't there, she wouldn't be here. You need to consider such things before you make such drastic decisions."

"It just proves my point; this guild needs to get stronger or we're gonna end up dead at the hands of a dark guild."

"You know, Erza, you're beginning to sound a lot like Master Jose, always talking about power no matter what happens to the members of the guild." Gajeel began to leave. "Hope you can think about that before someone actually dies because of it."

Erza sighed as she looked away from him, looking around to see the others leave angrily. Rubbing her arm, Lucy left, dragging her suitcase along as she felt tension in the air. Erza lowered her head, frowning deeply as she pondered his words.

* * *

NATSU MANOEUVRED through the cluster of wizards near several tents, moving up to Team Shadow Gear's. Seeing Elfman standing outside it, he enquired about Lisanna, beginning to leave when the silver-haired girl saw him from inside.

"Natsu!" She called.

His eyes darted around and he sighed, entering the orange tent slowly. "Hey, Liz."

"Natsu, glad I got to see you." She smiled as she sat up on the foldup bed, patting a space beside her. "Let's talk."

"About what?" He sat hesitantly.

"Well, thought we'd spend some time together." She turned to him. "Since I came back, we've never really talked; it's like you're avoiding me. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, frowning. "No, there isn't."

Studying him, she smiled. "C'mon, I know that look. You're hiding something."

He sighed. "I've been sensing dragons all over the place since the Dark Day and I've been trying to track 'em down to see if I could find Igneel. I headed out earlier, but I can't sense it anymore."  
"Oh." She huffed. "I'm sorry; I know how long you've been looking for him."

"It's just so frustrating." He frowned. "First I can't sense the energy anymore and now you end up hurt cuz I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault, Natsu." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just keep searching, you'll find him eventually. Who knows, I could help you if you want."

His frown deepened. "No, I need to do it myself."

"You'll need somebody's help." She shrugged. "It's a big world out there."

"Well, Igneel's a big guy." He chuckled slightly. "Kinda hard to miss."

"Well, if I tagged along though, I could meet the person who taught you how to be a great dad." She smiled warmly.

"I'm not a dad, Liz, how many times am I gonna say that?"

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." She laughed, draping her arm over his shoulder.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

"OH, YOU'VE gotta be kiddin' me!" Cana growled.

The Fairy Tail members stood at the shore of the island, each of them carrying their belongings. Walking out of the crowd, Erza walked up to Cana and saw writing in the sand, kneeling to get a better look. Reading it, she groaned as she stood up.

"Where'd the ship go?" Gajeel raised his brow.

"Somebody stole it." Cana turned to him.

"What?" Wendy walked up to her.

"Unruly delinquents." Carla frowned. "I knew we shouldn't have taken up this mission."

"How're we supposed to get home now?" Laki looked around as murmurs spread.

"Don't expect me to swim all the way back." Cana folded her arms. "I'm not even dressed for it."

"Don't you always have a bikini on hand?" Lucy's eyes drooped.

"You think this is a bikini top?" Cana snapped a strap of her bra.

"I kinda do." Lucy huffed.

"Yeah, let's do that! I'm fired up now!" Natsu grinned as he ran toward the ocean. "Here we –,"

"Get back here, Natsu." Erza pulled his collar, slamming him on the ground.

"You can't swim the way back there, Natsu! Get real." Lucy folded her arms.

Natsu laughed as he rose to his feet. "I say good riddance to the damn thing."

"How do you expect us to get back there, Natsu?" Gray frowned.

"Heck if I know." He shrugged. "I'm just happy I won't be throwing up the whole time."

"Erza, what do we do now?" Lucy walked up to her.

"I'll have Mirajane send another ship to our location." Erza fished a communication Lacrima from her pocket. "Might take a few hours though." Groans spread.

"Well, just make sure you're quick about it." Lucy shuddered as she looked at the forest behind her. "I don't wanna run into another monster again."

* * *

MIRAJANE'S BREATH hitched as she felt his lips press against her neck, her fingers raking through the blonde locks as she leaned into him. Removing her blouse, Laxus trailed kisses down her delicate skin as she sat astride on him, grinding against his lap. Moaning with pleasure, her head bent back, giving him more access to the rest of her body, ignoring a Lacrima that glowed behind the counter at the bar.

* * *

BLUSHING FURIOUSLY, Erza smashed the Lacrima against a rock, shuddering as she balled up on the sand. Rocking in fear, she shivered as her mind replayed what she'd just seen. Lucy raised her brow and approached her, tapping her shoulder.

"Um, Erza, are you okay?"

"The horror!" Erza's eye twitched. "The horror!"

"What did you see –," Erza pulled Lucy in, whispering into her ear. "Whoa!" Lucy's eyes dilated in surprise.

"So, are we getting another ship or not?" Cana walked up to them.

"Heh, heh, who said anything about a ship?" Lucy moved away stiffly, her faced flushed.

"Hey, Erza, what's going on?" Gray walked up to her.

"Man!" A man's voice boomed.

Wrapped at attention, the wizards looked to the sky as a large object obscured the sun, casting a massive shadow. Rising to her feet, Erza tried to compose herself when she yelped as a projectile shot toward them. Shielding her face from the dust, Lucy squinted as she saw Sir Ichiya wobble out of the small crater he created.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" She frowned.

"My dear friends, worry not for I smelled your parfum of desperation and came to your aid." He pointed to her with both hands. "Though we are participating in a contest that pits us against each other, our previous intercourses –,"

"Will you use another word already!?" She blushed.

"Still hold great significance to us." He pointed to his right as if uninterrupted. "We shall aid you and take you back to Magnolia." He stepped on a rock, gesturing to the sky. "Man."

"So, I assume you've found nothing either, huh?" Gray walked up to him.

"Unfortunately, luck is not on our side, my friends." Ichiya crossed his arms, pointing at the airship. "Now, come aboard the majestic pride of the Blue Pegasus guild, Cristina!"

"Oh, c'mon, couldn't we just swim for it?" Natsu groaned.

"Suit yourself." Gray walked past him. "It's several miles away, so let's see how much stamina you have."

"God dammit."

* * *

LUCY LOWERED her head as Mirajane walked past her, burying herself in a book as she took a seat in the guild hall. With the first mission behind them, the wizards took the time to recuperate, most of them resting at home. Being free to read more, she decided to push her investigations into full-throttle and read for hours upon hours daily.

The books in the guild's library proved unhelpful, most of them talking about Celestial spirits referring to Liberum and the Starry Heavens, all of which had no connection to what was happening now. She'd only found one piece of info, one pertaining to the Precipice World. Another book written by Urahara Kisuke stated that the dimension was a means of travelling between worlds, used mostly by inter-dimensional creatures called Hollows that devoured humans as they came to earth. With nothing else being available as the book was also partially burnt, Lucy decided to search further.

Finishing the last archive, the blonde sighed as she tossed her glasses aside and rubbed the bridge of her nose. What did any of this mean? How was this the first she'd heard of the dimension and if it was true, why were there no reports of Hollow attacks before? There had to be more to discover and if she'd have to read every book in the library, then so be it.

Rising to her feet, Lucy gathered the books on the table when she heard the door open as Erza entered the hall. Seeing the artefact tracker in the redhead's hand, the blonde jerked back as she looked around frightfully and turned to Natsu. Running up to the pink-haired mage, Lucy pulled him out of his seat, nudging him to Erza. Groaning, Natsu walked up to her, blocking her from walking further.

"Out of the way, Natsu, I'm trying to find something." Erza looked at the tracker.

"What're you looking for?" He raised his brow.

"The artefact." She looked up to him. "The tracker's been showing that the signature's right here in the guild hall."

"In the guild hall, how?" He chuckled.

"I don't know." She frowned slightly. "It might be a bug, but I need to make sure."

"I'm sure it's just a glitch."

"I still need to find out, now get out of my way." She pushed him aside.

Natsu shrugged when he saw Lucy stand in the corner of the room, giving him a pleading look. He groaned and stroked his chin. "Hey, Erza! I just heard that there's a promotion over at the bakery; four cakes for the price of o –,"

Erza pushed Natsu aside, knocking him onto a table and tossing the tracker on the floor as she ran out of the hall. Sighing, Lucy moved past the bar, avoiding eye contact with Mirajane as she headed for the cellar. Shrugging in confusion, the silver-haired woman walked on, humming a tune to herself.

* * *

ERZA MANOEUVRED through clusters of people on the sidewalk, pushing some who were slow as she ran past. Seeing the bakery up ahead, she ran faster, nearly reaching it when she bumped into a blue-haired man who stumbled back as she fell over.

"Oh, Erza, I was just about to come see you." Jellal offered her hand.

"Sorry, Jellal, I didn't see you there." She accepted it.

"You seem to be in a rush." He raised his brow.

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy, so if you excuse me." She walked past him.

"Wait, I need to talk to you about something, it's really important." He caught her attention.

With a huff, she turned to him. "What is it?"

"Crime Sorciere's been investigating thefts on Fiore Lacrima Enterprises in the city and we think we'll need Fairy Tail's help."

"Fiore Lacrima Enterprises? We just took a job a couple weeks ago and it was a waste of time." She frowned slightly. "Why do you need our help? Don't you hunt after dark guilds?"

"Yes, but we believe there's more to it than theft." His eyes darted around as he approached her. "The company's been burglarized repeatedly for the past two months and the same exact kind of Lacrima has been stolen each time."

"What Lacrima?" She folded her arms.

"The company's never divulged that to the public, but I smell something fishy." He frowned. "Why'd criminals attack the same exact place repeatedly and why've there been no attempts to bump up security?"

"It's probable that the thieves are adept with technology." She stroked her chin. "Maybe they've tried, but it's proved fruitless."

"That's highly doubtable." He walked up to her. "FLE's one of Fiore's top names in advanced tech, there's no way their security's that vulnerable."

"Look, Jellal, I can't help you." She huffed. "I'm the Guild Master now and the guild's on a big mission right now."

"The treasure hunt?"

"That's the exact one." She shrugged.

"Why'd you accept such a shady mission? A client who wants to keep himself anonymous on a mission that allows everyone including dark guilds to participate."

"I do admit that it's very unsettling to say the least. We even came across the Mark of the Moon guild." She sighed. "But that gives us more reason to stick to the mission. If it is shady, then Fairy Tail should be there to uncover whatever's going on."

"Erza, Crime Sorciere needs your help with this." He walked up to her. "Lots of things do not add up and we're sensing some dark magic surrounding the whole situation."

"I'm sorry, Jellal, I can't help you." She frowned slightly.

He sighed and stepped back. "Well, okay then …" He began to leave. "Thanks anyway."

"H-how's …" She stopped him and her eyes lowered slightly. "How're Ultear and Meredy doing?"

He lowered his head, rubbing his ring subconsciously. "She's doing fine." His voice quietened. "Thanks for asking." He began to leave. "I'll tell her you said 'hi'."

Erza's brows stitched as she watched him leave, sighing heavily as she lowered her head in sadness. Shaking herself out of it, she walked down the sidewalk, moving past the bakery as she headed home.

* * *

LUCY GRUNTED as she placed the tower books on the table, looking around the dim library whose shelves lined up the high walls. Flipping the light switch, she traversed the halls, brushing her fingers against the plethora of magical literature as she continued her search. Her exhausted eyes nearly shut when a bright light came off of one of the books making her jerk back in surprise.

Her pocket glowed and she fished out the golden triangle from it, seeing the hieroglyphics come alight. Raising her head, she gasped as the glowing book emitted smoke, making the books around it burn. Pulling it out with difficultly as it was scalding hot, she tossed the book on the ground, kneeling down as she read it. It was covered in hieroglyphs as well, it's title written in bold on the front.

"What's this?"

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Reveal

  
**REVEAL**

"WHAT'RE WE doing here?" Levy squinted as she looked at the dim street.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Lucy unlocked the front door.

"About what?"

Glancing at the blue-haired girl, Lucy opened the door, letting her apartment foyer. Moving up to her room, She flipped the light switch in her bedroom, giving her a seat as she went over to her closet and returned with a large book with hieroglyphics on its cover.

"What's this?" Levy received it.

"I found it in the magic library and I thought you could help me figure out what's going on." Lucy sat across from her.

"With what?" Levy raised her brow.

Lucy sighed and walked over to her dressing table. "With this." She lifted the golden triangle.

"What's that?"

"It's a …" Lucy left the triangle and sat down, sighing. "Natsu says it might be the artefact and I think it is."

"What?! What're you doing with it?"

"I've been trying to figure out if it's got anything to do with the Celestial Spirits being trapped in the other dimension. I –,"

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" Levy frowned. "All this time we thought we'd found nothing, when you had it all along? I'm taking it to Erza." She stood up.

"No, you can't." Lucy stopped her. "I need your help to –,"

Levy yelped as she dropped the book, smoke rising off it as it slowly burnt the carpet. "What the?"

"My carpet!" Lucy kicked the book, hissing as it singed her shoe and pushed it away from the dressing table, cooling it down. "Phew."

"What's going on here?" Levy frowned.

"I don't know; that's why I need your help to find out. I've read over a hundred books, looking for the dimension the Spirits are in and all I've found is that it's called the Precipice World connecting to other worlds and that creatures called Hollows travel into earth to devour humans."

Levy's eyes drooped. "What?"

"I don't understand it either, but I think something's up cuz the books I read that from were burnt with a type of magic I couldn't recognize. I was looking for another book when I found this one. It seems to react when it's close to the artefact, so I think they're related somehow."

"So, you need me to find out what's going on with this book and the artefact?" Levy looked around.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"And keep it secret from Erza?"

"Please. Just for a little while." Lucy smiled pleadingly. "If you don't find anything in three days, you can take it back to Erza and I'll keep looking on my own."

* * *

"I DON'T know." She looked around worriedly.

"Please, you're the only one who can help me with this." Natsu's brows stitched.

"Won't Erza get mad? We're all needed for the missions; they aren't over yet." She glanced behind her.

"Wendy, please, do it for me; I need your help." Natsu frowned. "I promise I'll come back before the missions are over."

Wendy sighed. "Okay, here goes." She breathed in.

Raising her hands, she closed her eyes and held them over Natsu's head, green energy emitting from them. Walking past them, Erza moved up to the mission billboard, avoiding eye contact with Mira who raised her brow in confusion. Picking an ad off it, she went to the centre of the room, clearing her throat:

"Listen up!" She drew the wizards' attention. "It's been a couple days now, so I'm sure we're all rested up for the next mission. The location's an island called Skullcluster a few miles east of Magnolia."

Gray's eyes drooped. "You're kidding, right? Skullcluster? Who'd you expect to go along with you to a place like that?"

"The name of the place shouldn't of concern, not for us anyway." Erza pocketed the paper. "We may've left the previous mission empty handed, but we'll succeed this time I'm sure. Obviously, we can't take the injured along, but everyone who's able-bodied should participate."

"No way, I'm not coming." Laki frowned.

"Me neither." Warren shook his head, murmurs spreading as people responded likewise.

"You don't want the prize money?" Erza's brow curved.

"No amount of money's worth it if I'm dead." Droy frowned.

"What about your pride for your guild? What about building Fairy Tail's legacy?" Erza looked around.

"Screw that! I'm not sticking my neck out again." Max sat back.

"Erza, people nearly died in the last mission and you want us to go ahead to an island that's clearly more dangerous?" Laki raised her brow.

"I've not forgotten what happened on Seacrest Island, which is why I want us to continue the mission and avenge our friends." Erza frowned.

"I'm with ya there." Gajeel folded his arms. "I'm gonna avenge Levy and Wendy."

"Is anyone else in?" Erza looked to the others, receiving mixed responses.

"I'm going too." Gray huffed.

"I'll go wherever he goes." Juvia clung to his arm.

Erza studied the unsure expressions some exhibited and stepped forward. "Look, I know you're afraid of losing your lives, it's understandable, but there's more than the prize money on the line. A dark guild called Mark of the Moon, radicals that claim to be descendants of it that have been massacring religious advocates, are participating in the treasure hunt. That guild never shows their faces unless it's during an attack and the fact that they're risking arrest for a mission proves that something's going on."

"There's a dark guild involved? Yep, you've sealed it; I'm not coming." Warren headed for the door.

"Why not just call the Magic Council to round 'em up?" Gajeel walked up to her. "I've heard of those guys before and they don't mess around."

"I don't want to risk agitating them into attacking or capturing them before we discover their plans." She turned to him. "Interrogation has proved useless on them and we don't want to come across their top members who use magic to control blood."

"Blood control!? I'm so outta here!" Laki left the hall with a number of other guildmates.

Erza looked at the few that remained as a third of the guild left. She sighed. "I'm glad that some of you stayed, but I'm not gonna force you if you don't want to. You are risking your lives here."

Natsu grinned. "You think I'd ditch you guys?"

* * *

"I CAN'T believe he ditched us!" Carla frowned, looking around the upper deck of the guild's secondary ship.

"You'd think he of all people would be more enthusiastic about this." Erza spun the wheel on the quarterdeck.

"Guess he's just as foolish as ever." Carla shook her head. "Where could he have gone to?"

"Heh, I don't know." Wendy looked around uneasily.

"Wendy, do you know something?" The feline raised her brow.

"No, nothing." Wendy winced. "Just worried I'd get caught cuz I smuggled some extra dresses on board."

"Didn't Erza we should only carry essentials?"

"Well, at least I'm here and not hiding anything?" Wendy looked around uneasily.

"Wendy, what do you know?" Carla raised her brow.

"Nothing!" Wendy raised her hands defensively.

Gajeel walked up to their table, taking a seat across them. "Wendy, you sure you wanna be here?"

"Yeah, I don't want to let the guild down."

"You don't have to do this; you nearly died on the last mission." Gajeel frowned.

"I'll be fine, Gajeel; I'm prepared this time." She donned a determined expression.

"Well, just make sure you're careful." Panther Lily jumped onto the table.

"I will." Wendy nodded.

Levy groaned; exhaustion evident on her face with dreary eyes and dishevelled hair as she sat at a table and sipped a cup of coffee. Sitting across from her, Lucy smiled at her, receiving a grunt as she looked around and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You didn't need to read all night." Lucy smiled uneasily.

"No, it's my fault; I got engrossed in the book." Levy shook her head.

"So, what'd you find?"

"Well, nothing, except identifying what language it's in and the title."

"It took you a whole night to discover only that?"

"Surprisingly so." Levy shrugged. "It's pretty confusing. The name of the book is The Sethos Awakening and the text is in ancient Egyptian and Chinese; that's all I could find."

"How's a book written in Chinese and Egyptian?"

"I don't know, but it seems to work somehow. It might take me a while to translate the book before I can read all of it. Another thing I've found is that the hieroglyphics on the book and the triangle are the same; both depicting the awakening of some god and I assume it's Sethos."

"You think the artefacts are meant to awaken that god?" Lucy's brows stitched.

"It's a safe bet, but I'd better read more before we jump to conclusions. Maybe it's got something to do with the Celestial Spirits, but I've got no idea." Levy frowned.

"Well, thanks for your help, it means a lot."

"No problem." Levy smiled. "I'll just hope Erza doesn't find out before we're done."

"I don't think she will." Lucy chuckled, turning to Erza who mumbled to herself.

Erza held her sword at her side, growling as she grazed a whetstone against the blade. "Natsu thinks he can just ditch us like that? I'm gonna kill him."

Levy laughed uneasily. "He's so dead."

"Yup." Lucy winced.

* * *

SNIFFING AROUND, Natsu frowned as he traversed an expansive cliff, moving up to its edge overlooking a thick forest. Happy hovered beside him, his eyes roaming apprehensively as he groaned.

"You sure this's safe, Natsu?"

"Nope." Natsu jumped off the cliff.

"Nope?" Surprise dilated the feline's eyes as it dove toward him. "Natsu, this island might have monsters."

"Well, another one's just arrived." Natsu clutched a rock, reducing his descent.

"So, you'll be able to find the dragon this time?" Happy looked around.

"Yeah." Natsu landed and entered the forest. "Wendy's spell did a lot to improve my sense of smell; it's definitely a dragon."

"And if it's Acnologia?"

"Then we're dead." Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu!" Happy frowned.

"Relax, Happy, if it's Acnologia, then the guild will help us since we're on the same island."

"But we couldn't take him on last time."

"I can't wait around on the chance that it'd be him. It's been seven years, if he wanted to wipe us out, he'd have done it earlier."

"Okay." Happy gulped.

* * *

"SO, TEAM Natsu even if he's not here; what're the odds?" Gray huffed.

"I'm gonna make him pay for ditching us." Erza growled.

"You're not gonna actually kill him, are you?" Lucy raised her brow.

"We'll see what happens." Erza held the hilt of her sword.

Lucy laughed uneasily as she looked around, taking in her surroundings as trees clustered around them, creating a pattern with the shadows. With Fairy Tail guild numbers down, their number of teams reduced to only three, half of them having two trackers with them.

"So, where're we on the artefact?" Juvia turned to Lucy.

"It's a few miles towards the centre of the island." The blonde looked at the radar on the tracker's screen.

"It's a little bit fuzzy though; it must be the thick mist that's interrupting the artefact's signature. Luckily they're pretty good at detection; otherwise we'd have an even harder time searching for the artefact." Erza pocketed her tracker.

"Maybe we should split up even further since we have two trackers." Gray turned to her. "We're a big target for another guild as we are."

"That's the reason why we're staying together." Erza frowned. "If another guild or a monster attacks us, we'll have a better chance of surviving if we stay together and combine forces."

"I hope you're right." Gray shrugged.

"Hey guys, check this out." Romeo gestured for them to come over, parting leaves before him.

Coming to his side, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia looked onward in awe as the ruins of a large stone building stood before them at the centre of an open area, elevated from the rest of the trees. Moving up to it, the five climbed up the steps, walking past armoured skeletons that lined it.

Reaching the top of the steps, they stood before the building, most of it in shambles as it stood at the end of the stone pathway. Looking at the ground, Lucy frowned as she saw hieroglyphics similar to the book and the triangle etched into the concrete, crafted into a massive square with ditches at its edges.

"What's this?" Gray looked at the hieroglyphics.

"Some kinda magic … square?" Juvia turned to Erza.

"I've never seen something like this before." The redhead folded her arms.

"You've seen it before?" Romeo walked up to Lucy.

"No, just wondering what it is." She shook her head.

"It looks like the ground for some sort of ritual." Erza looked around then turned to the sky. "Maybe to do with the sun, but I'm not sure."

Lucy stroked her chin as she looked at the hieroglyphics, her eyes roaming around the square and stopping at its edges. Moving over to it, she squatted and looked down, judging the size of the ditch. Looking around, she studied the armoured skeletons, moving up to the others.

"This must've been a ritual ground." She turned to Erza.

"I already said that." The redhead shrugged.

"Yes, but I think the artefact must be here and these soldiers were guarding it until the ceremony was supposed to take place."

"So, how does that help us?" Gray turned to her.

"I think the artefact must be in one of these holes. Whoever was doing this may've been collecting them."

"Weren't there supposed to be six of them?" Romeo raised his brow.

"Maybe whoever was doing this didn't know how many they were." Lucy shrugged.

"How're you sure this has something to do with the artefacts?" Juvia walked up to her.

"Just a hunch."

"It is worth a try." Gray paced around. "But where do we start looking?"

"We should split up and check the building and this magic square." Lucy walked up to a ditch. "The artefact's gotta be in one of these places."

"Good idea." Erza smiled. "Let's split up. Gray, Juvia and I will search the building while Romeo and Lucy –,"

"Hey, guys." Bisca walked up the steps, followed by Alzack, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Carla and Wendy.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Lucy's brows furrowed.

"The trackers have led us here, but they're on the fritz now for some reason." Alzack held up his tracker.

"Maybe it's the fog or something?" Bisca shrugged.

"It's possible that the trackers work better at a distance." Panther Lily landed.

"That wouldn't be very useful, now would it?" Carla folded her arms.

"Well, since we have more hands on deck, we'll split into two teams. Team Natsu will search the building and Team Gajeel will search the magic square for the artefact." Erza headed for the building.

"Team Natsu?" Alzack frowned in confusion.

"He's not even here." Bisca's brows furrowed.

"I'll never understand it either." Juvia shook her head.

"I sure hope he's alright." Wendy looked around uneasily.

"He should be, cuz I'm gonna kill him myself!" Erza drew her sword. "Team Natsu, with me!"

"You're watching Game of Thrones all of a sudden?" Gray raised his brow.

"Now!"

"Okay!" Lucy jerked in surprise.

Following Erza, Team Natsu trod down the stony path toward the building, leaving the others at the end of it, searching the magic square. Bisca walked up to a ditch and squatted before it, studying it as the others moved around.

"Anybody know what we're looking for anyway?" Gajeel folded his arms.

"Well, the artefact." Bisca stood up. "Dunno where it'd be though …"

"We should try checking the ditches, so Gajeel and Wendy; go in with Carla and Panther Lily to see if the artefacts are in those holes." Alzack walked up to them.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Gajeel jumped into a ditch.

"Gajeel, I'm supposed to lower you down there!" Panther Lily ran up to it.

"Relax, I'm fine." Gajeel's voice echoed then grunted. "Crap, I'm stuck."

* * *

SAND CRUNCHED and Gray grunted as he pushed a heavy stone door aside, moving down a dim, dusty hall as Romeo, Juvia, Lucy and Erza followed. Fishing a Lacrima from her bag, Lucy turned it on, illuminating their path and skeletons and cobwebs that littered it, making her shudder.

"Talk about your skulls." She cringed.

"Guess that name was more on the nose than we thought." Juvia looked around.

"What caused all this?" Gray turned to the ceiling. "How'd the soldiers get up there?"

"Must've been a large beast." Erza looked around. "Most likely of a humanoid physique judging that this hall is still intact." A brick fell from the ceiling. "Sorta."

The room shook, sand falling as the floor beneath them began to crack. Racing across the expanse, the five headed for the end of the hall as a pit quickly formed in the ground.

They entered another corridor and the floor collapsed beneath them, Lucy falling into a chasm. Gray grabbed her hand and she slipped through his fingers, plummeting to the consuming darkness as her bag nearly came off and she dropped her tracker and Lacrima. Grabbing a loose brick, the blonde screamed as her arm snapped, quickly taking hold with her other hand as she hung helplessly.

"Lucy!" Gray looked into the chasm.

"Are you alright?" Erza's brows furrowed.

"No." She breathed shakily.

"Hold on!" Juvia frowned.

Swinging her arm down, she summoned water out of the atmosphere in a strip, lowering and wrapping around Lucy's waist, pulling her up. Placing her behind them, Juvia and the others came to her side, helping her to her feet as she winced.

"I think my shoulder's dislocated." She panted.

Erza studied her arm, seeing it hang limply. "Okay, just close your eyes and hold your breath." She held it. "This's gonna hurt a lot."

"What're you gonna –," Erza pushed her shoulder into place, drawing a scream from her.

* * *

GAJEEL DUCKED away from a sword slash, grabbing the blade with his arm. "Can't we go through one mission without being attacked?"

"Guess not." Alzack dodged an energy ball, ducking behind a rock as he fished out his pistols.

"Carla, keep Wendy in the air as long as you can!" Bisca trained her sniper rifle.

"Easier said than done." Carla strained.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy spat out a gust of wind at a ninja, knocking him off the platform.

A small group of ninjas battled the wizards, engaging Gajeel in close-combat while exchanging long-range attacks with Bisca and Alzack with Wendy playing keep-away in the air. A ninja tossed an energy ball at her, nearly hitting her as Carla swerved out of the way.

Sidestepping quick slashes, Gajeel grabbed the blade and snapped it in half, punching the ninja in the face. The assailant retaliated with three swift kicks, striking his chest and round-housed him in the head, knocking him off his feet. Encasing his arm in steel, Gajeel upper-cutted the ninja, hurling him backward and launched himself up.

Alzack fired twice and hid behind cover, allowing Bisca to run out and fire at a ninja hiding across from him, impaling his side. Diving away from an energy ball, she skidded on the ground, firing at the assailant's foot, forcing him to jump in the air. Leaping over the rock, Alzack shot the ninja in the head, perforating his skull.

* * *

PUSHING LEAVES aside, Natsu's eyes dilated in surprise as he stepped into an open area of the forest, seeing a dragon descend before him. Standing a little above his height and clad in heavy golden armour; the black beast snarled as it eyed him, smoke rising from its mouth. Happy flew out of the bushes and gasped, moving quickly behind Natsu.

"Whoa, that's not Igneel!" Happy whimpered then raised his brow. "Wait, why's it so small?"

"Maybe it's some kinda dwarf dragon or something." Natsu shrugged.

"I dunno, something feels wrong here." Happy frowned.

"Well, let's ask him." Natsu walked up to the beast. "Hey, have you heard of a dragon named Igneel?" The beast lunged at him and he jumped out of the way. "Whoa, I just wanna know if you know him –," It spat fire at him. "Hey!"

"I think it doesn't wanna talk." Happy flew off.

"What kinda dragon doesn't wanna talk?" Natsu chuckled. "Hey, dragon –,"

The dragon pounced on him, pinning him down and sprayed fire on his face, burning the grass nearby. Smirking, the mage kicked the beast off him, rolling to his feet as he went into a fighting stance, bouncing around as he chuckled.

"C'mon!"

Flying up to him, the dragon bit his shoulder, drawing a scream from him as he punched it off and winced. Encasing his fist in flame, he shot a fireball at the beast, missing as it ran out of the way and lunged at him. He stomped on its head, stopping it and digging it into the ground. The beast clawed his chest, freeing itself as he recoiled and ascended into the air. The dragon spat fire at him, angering him as the flames did nothing and he flew up to it, punching it back to the ground.

"You think that's real fire?" He growled. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

He spat fire onto the beast, engulfing it as it growled and fled. Descending to the ground, he grunted as he fell to his knees and clung to his shoulder in pain. Happy flew up to him, looking at Natsu worriedly as he panted and looked at his blood-stained hands.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"What kinda dragon was that?" Natsu frowned, rising to his feet.

"What do you mean?'

"If it was like any of the ones we've faced, it should've been tougher, but I got no magic off it." Natsu turned to him. "It was just like some mindless animal, nothing like Igneel."

* * *

"THIS PLACE is coming down!" Erza slashed a falling brick.

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Romeo ran down a collapsing hallway, evading falling `-bricks as the floor caved in. Reaching an opening, Erza leapt into an outer corridor, followed by the others who panted as they watched the building they came from crumble. Turning to her left, she saw the hall curve toward a large edifice to her left and she looked around, seeing Gajeel and the others fight on the platform.

"C'mon, let's keep moving." She sheathed her sword on her back.

The four traversed the expanse, moving carefully as it shuddered at times, nearly giving way as a column fell over. Entering the building, they searched the edifice, going through several halls until they reached its epicentre; a large, dim, windowless room with a display case in the middle. A golden triangle lay within.

"Whoa, it's the artefact." Romeo grinned and ran toward it.

"Oh, for God's sake, have you ever watched an Indian Jones movie?" Gray grabbed his collar, halting him. "If we just grab the artefact, we'll end up setting off a bunch of booby traps or –,"

Romeo glanced at the girls and chuckled, receiving a slap to the back of the head from Lucy. "What?"

"Gray's right, we need to be cautious." Lucy crossed her arms and frowned.

"What'd you slap me for?" Romeo rubbed his head.

A large axe swung down, crashing against the ground, nearly slicing them as they jumped out of the way, blown back by the force of the strike. A rock smacked against Romeo's face as he hurtled onto a wall and slid down, grunting as his mouth bled. A brick smashed on Erza's midsection and her head slammed on the floor as she bounced and skidded to a stop.

Gray slammed against a wall and Juvia fell on his abdomen as he slid down, grunting in pain. Slamming its heavy foot against the ground, a giant red troll clad in a loincloth stood up, lifting its axe. Steam rose from its mouth, its cold yellow eyes striking fear into Lucy as she and the others struggled to their feet.

"Well, guess this won't be like the movies." Gray held his hands at his side.

Drawing her sword, Erza charged at the beast and collided with its axe, quickly pushed back as it smacked her aside. Shooting his arms forward, Gray summoned icicles out of the floor, connecting with its axe as the troll slashed the attack and ran toward him.

Juvia swung a water whip at the troll's legs and it flipped over the attack, slashing at her neck. Erza pushed her out of the way and blocked the blade, ducking as she stabbed its side. The beast recoiled and smacked her in the head, hurling her to a nearby wall.

Romeo threw three fireballs at the beast and they dissipated instantly, angering the beast as it turned to him. Juvia jumped in the way, sending out blades of water via palm thrust.

Slicing the attack, the troll slashed her midsection, blood spurting out of the gash as she was flung through the air. Gray ran to her side, seeing her writhe in pain as she struggled to sit up. Placing his hands on her stomach, he encased the wound in ice, looking upon her with worry.

"Get back to the fight, I'll be fine." Juvia held the ice, blue energy exuding from her hands.

"Got ya." Gray nodded.

Erza lunged at the beast, colliding with its blade as she slashed and ducked as it swung its axe. She swiped her sword, missing as the beast sidestepped and quickly blocked as it sent its axe down. Transforming into her Heaven's Wheel armour, she summoned six katana, impaling them into its right arm.

The beast recoiled and crashed the axe down, cutting the sword in half and snipping her shoulder, sending her flying back. The troll stalked toward her and stopped, seeing ice coat its legs. It raised its weapon to cut the bind and Gray shot ice through its chest, slaying the beast as it fell over and died.

Watching the battle from afar, Lucy quickly ran up to the display case and picked up the triangle, seeing hieroglyphics on it that were different from the other she had. Moving back to the others as they recuperated, she handed it to Erza who transformed back into her normal attire and received the artefact.

"Damn, we'd better win the treasure hunt, cuz this is getting harder every time." Gray helped Juvia up.

"Is it the artefact?" Juvia turned to Erza.

"It seems so." She studied the triangle then pocketed it. "Let's get back to the others."

"Yeah, don't wanna see if this thing can heal itself or anything." Romeo kicked the downed troll, following the others as they left.

* * *

NATSU PANTED as he trudged through the forest, his hand pressing a leaf to his chest as he winced in pain. Seeing the light of a fire in the distance, he walked a little faster, entering a campsite where the Fairy Tail teams were. Seeing the pink-haired mage, Erza growled as she moved up to him.

"Natsu, where've you been!?" She frowned then stopped, seeing his wounds. "Whoa, what happened to you?" She ran to his side.

"A dragon." Natsu groaned.

"Whoa, really?" Gajeel shot up.

"Nothing like Igneel or Acnologia or I would be way worse." Natsu shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy walked up to Natsu as he took a seat near the fireplace.

"It was much smaller and didn't want to speak to me." He frowned. "I got no magic off it whatsoever."

"What happened next?" Wendy's knelt beside him, placing her hands over him, green energy exuding off them.

"This." Natsu gestured to himself. "Then it ran off."

"Yeah, it was weird; it had armour on it also." Happy landed nearby.

"What kind of armour?" Gajeel raised his brow.

"Gold, heavy; had this weird symbol of a burning dragon on its head."

Erza frowned, realizing something. "That's the same symbol the soldiers at the ruins had on their armour."

"Yeah, you're right." Alzack walked up to her.

"What's going on here?" Juvia looked at the others.

"Is there more going on than we know?" Bisca turned to Erza.

She sifted her thoughts. "I think we should –,"

Lucy's bag moved slowly out of her tent, making the others jerk back in surprise as the artefact leapt out of Erza's pocket and fell on the ground, inching towards it. Grabbing the backpack, Lucy laughed uneasily as she backed away from the others, gaining confused looks from them when the artefact shot out of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erza frowned.

"I can explain." Lucy's glanced at the others then jerked back as the two triangles made contact, sticking to each other.

"Wait, isn't that the artefact?" Gajeel turned to Lucy.

"What were you doing with it?" Erza picked the triangles up.

"Oh, crap." Levy facepalmed, groaning.

"Geez, Lucy, if you're gonna try to get the prize money for yourself, at least wait till we get the _actual_ prize or get all the artefacts." Gray chuckled.

"Look, Erza, you have to understand, I wasn't trying to steal the artefact." Lucy gave a pleading look.

"Then what're you doing?"

"Levy and I –," Levy groaned, drawing a huff from Lucy. "Were trying to figure out what's going on with the Celestial Spirits and I found this book in the magic archive that's got the same hieroglyphics as the artefacts. We were trying to translate the book and the hieroglyphics to figure out what was going on before the missions ended then we'd give it back to you."

"People nearly died in the previous mission and they all thought it was for nothing when you had the artefact this whole time?" Bisca frowned.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Alzack walked up to her.

"I was gonna give it back – I mean look, the artefacts joined by themselves which proves there's more to them than we were told; _nothing_. Don't you wanna investigate this further?" Lucy turned to Erza.

"Too bad you …" Erza drew her sword. "Will die."

"Horrible movie reference." Natsu put the sword away. "Erza, hear Lucy out. I'm the one who found the artefact and I gave it to her on Seacrest Island before I continued looking for Igneel –,"

"What, you two?" Gray frowned.

"Just calm down, listen to what she's saying; something's definitely up. The artefacts are magical, the dragon I fought and the soldiers you found had matching armour – there's a dark guild involved in the quest; how can you not think something's going on." Natsu raised his brow.

"It is true …" Erza weighed the options. "Fine, you and Levy can continue your investigations; we got what we needed on this mission anyway." She turned to the others. "Everybody better get some sleep; we'll return to Magnolia tomorrow."

Moving past Natsu, sharing a glance, Erza picked up her sword and headed for her tent as the guildmates dispersed and Alzack took watch. Lifting the joined artefacts, Lucy studied the imagery, seeing them fit perfectly, raising her curiosity as she walked away from the fireplace.

* * *

DARTING HIS eyes around, Jellal unlocked the door of a building enclosed in a wire fence, entering into a dim hall that he traversed. Moving up to a room to his right, he looked around at the souvenirs collected from Crime Sorciere's previous missions, turning to Meredy who sat at one end of the room, keyboarding on a holographic computer.

"Back from the field?" Ultear walked up to Jellal, giving him a peck.

"Yeah." He moved toward Meredy.

"What'd you find?"

"Nothing; FL's still withholding details about the thefts."

"Well, they won't be secret for long." Meredy cocked her neck.

"You find something?" Jellal looked at the computer screen.

"Yeah." Meredy keyboarded. "It was pretty difficult to hack in, but I checked their surveillance logs and I found that there's no footage from 10pm to 3am every night for the past couple months."

"Were the logs tampered with?" Jellal frowned.

"No; the cameras have been systematically shut down during that time period every night." Meredy shook her head.

"Well, that proves it then." Jellal stood up. "The thefts are an inside job."

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Guild Master

**GUILD MASTER**

UNLOCKING THE door, Erza entered the guild hall, huffing as she looked around and headed for the bar. Placing the keys on the counter, she sat down and sifted her mind, weighing her options when she heard snoring to her right. Rising from her seat, she walked over to a nearby table, seeing Natsu asleep on a chair.

"Natsu?" She raised her brow.

"Huh? What?" He scrambled as he roused, blinking repeatedly as he turned to her. "Erza? What're you doing here?"

"Should be asking you that question." She sat down. "Don't you have a house? Or do you live under a bridge like everyone says?"

"I have one." He moved his feet off the table and stretched.

"Then what're you doing here?" She leaned back.

He sighed, frowning. "… I'm scared."

"You? You're scared?" She chuckled.

"Kinda surprised at that myself, but I'm terrified right now."

"Of what?"

"The Dark Day."

"Oh, that." She frowned. "I've tried to avoid thinking about that."

"But I can't." He turned to her. "I know that what happened to the sky's just the beginning of something terrible and what scares me the most is that I don't know what's coming."

"Well, we were all afraid; the council said its power is way beyond that of Acnologia himself."

"Worst of all is that the world's changed."

"Fear can do a lot." She shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." He frowned.

"What do you mean then?"

"There's something different about the world, the air smells different …" He sighed. "I don't know; I just feel that something's going on and it can't be a coincidence that the Dark Day happened not too long after I had this feeling."

"You think the world's changed? Like some magic is at play?" She raised her brow. "Why haven't you mentioned it to Makarov?"

He sighed. "… I …"

She raised her brow. "Come to think of it, why're you telling me this all of a sudden?"

He turned to her. "I … I'm thinking of leaving the guild."

"What?"

"Not permanently, but for some time. I need to figure out what's happening and this treasure hunt's just delaying me."

"This is about Igneel isn't it? Natsu, you don't have to search for him alone; we can help you, but –,"

"Erza, you don't understand what I'm going through." His breath quickened. "How I'm struggling to keep up the façade."

"What façade?"

"I am a nervous wreck right now. I can't sleep, can't eat; any time I try to sleep, I have nightmares – I … I don't want the guild to see me like this." He turned to her.

"Wait, a minute, so this happy, dumb Natsu is not you?" Her brows stitched.

He huffed. "There's a lot on my plate. You have no idea." He frowned. "I need to go and figure out what's going on or I'm gonna lose my mind."

She sat back. "Well, I don't know if I'm the right person to get permission from."

"Aren't you Guild Master?" He turned to her.

"For now, but I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"C'mon, you're leader material." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but what's been happening lately is kinda making me question myself. Many of the guildmates are injured, most of them almost died and now I've caused division in less than a week."

"Well, you have to expect challenges as a leader, but you're the best option as Fairy Tail's Guild Master."

"Thought you said Laxus should've been Guild Master." Her brow curved.

"It's just a title." He shrugged. "But I believe in you. I'll support you with whatever decision you make and I'll stick around till the treasure hunt's over. There's no reason for you to throw in the towel."

"Thanks, Natsu." She smiled warmly.

He returned the gesture and she returned to the counter, sifting her mind as she awaited the arrival of the other guildmates. With an hour passing, the hall filled up and the guildmates took their seats, allowing for Erza took walk to the centre of the room and address them:

"Listen up." She took a deep breath. "The past two missions have been tough on us and despite us finding two artefacts, we've suffered many heavily because several of us ended up injured. It's my duty as Guild Master to ensure your safety and I have failed. I hereby step down as Guild Master."

"What?" Natsu frowned.

"Erza, what're you doing?" Lucy's brow curved, mixed reactions spreading through the hall.

"Awesome, maybe I can finally be Guild Master again." Macao smiled determinedly.

"You've had your turn; it's my time to shine!" Wakaba grinned.

"Well, you can count me out on successor." Laki folded her arms.

"Who's supposed to lead the guild then?" Gray sat back.

"I was planning to give it to Laxus, but seeing as he's not here, the decision will be made with the contest. Whoever's able to assemble a team and collect the remaining artefacts will be declared Guild Master. The person who's gathered the most will receive the remaining two from me after the contest's over." Erza sat at the counter.

"Don't you think that's a little brash?" Mirajane winced.

"Really?" Jet's face lit up.

"Well, sign me up for that!" Macao smiled smugly.

Seeing many of the wizards chat amongst each other, Natsu walked up to Erza. "Erza, what've you done?"

"I've made my decision; I've proven to be an inept leader, so the guild's next master shall be decided via the competition. Winning it will take teamwork and whoever can accomplish that is a better than I am." Erza ordered a drink from Mirajane.

"But this won't prove anything." Natsu frowned. "You're the best person qualified for this."

"I'm sorry; Natsu, but I've made my decision."

Romeo stood from his seat. "So, where's the next mission located?"

* * *

"WHO NAMES this stuff?" Lucy shook her head.

"Devil's Gorge? Seriously?" Gray frowned as he turned to Erza.

"I'm not the one who names these places." She shrugged.

"Wouldn't be surprised if the next island's called 'You're Gonna Die' island or 'Screw You, You're Dead' island." Gray crossed his arms.

The guildmates stood at the rim of a massive gorge overlooking a lush forest, the distance between shrinking them to the size of broccoli. Moving to the edge of the cliff they stood upon, Erza turned to the others and fished out trackers from her backpack, holding them up for the others to see.

"Fairy Tail has five trackers, but since no teams have been declared yet and there aren't enough for each of us, you'll have to qualify to obtain one right now or find them in the gorge below."

"And how do we do that?" Lisanna walked up to her.

"Well, you'll have to steal them from me." Erza wiggled one. "Just know that I won't go easy on any of you."

"Alright! Bring it on!" Natsu ran up to her with a huge grin, his hands aimed at her breasts.

"Not you!" She thrust her palm in his face, halting him and tossed the trackers into the gorge as her face flushed.

"Hey! We didn't have a chance yet!" Gajeel frowned.

"Huh?" Erza turned to the gorge, seeing the trackers plummet. "Sorry." She pushed Natsu aside. "Well." She glanced around uneasily. "Go get 'em."

Rising to his feet, Natsu chuckled as he dusted himself off and watched Erza walk past, seeing the blush on her face. The wizards dispersed and began their trek to the gorge below, leaving Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, Carla and Levy in the area.

Composing herself, Erza shook her head. "You guys are staying with us?"

"Don't see a reason why we should fight amongst ourselves." Levy shrugged. "We're a team and we're backing you, Erza."

"Never expected you to do something so incredibly stupid, Erza." Carla frowned. "Thought you'd be wiser."

"You're expecting too much from her, Carla. She's the one who's keeping the team named after the wizard with the lowest brain cells in the guild. Team Tablecloth would have a higher IQ." Happy shook his head.

"Hey!" Natsu growled then heard Lucy giggle. "What're you laughing at?" He turned to her.

"She probably recognizes one of her own from her recent behaviour." Carla shut her eyes in irritation. "Birdbrains of a feather flock together, I suppose."

"She loves him." Happy teased and Erza stomped on him.

Gajeel chuckled then shook his head and turned to Erza. "So, what's the play, Erza?"

"We're gonna help Lucy in her investigation. If there's something going on with the treasure hunt, then it has to do with the artefacts themselves." She walked up to the blonde. "So, where're we on that?"

" _I_." Levy drew Erza's attention. "Have been analysing the two artefacts we've gotten since the last mission." She fished them out of her backpack. "The book's been hell to translate, but I've managed to decipher the hieroglyphics on the book and the artefact."

"So, what've you found out?" Erza turned to her.

"Well, the book has an incantation on it that makes it completely impossible to translate until all the artefacts are gathered."

"But, weren't you able to figure out that it was both ancient Chinese and Egyptian?" Lucy's brow curved.

"Ancient Chinese and who now?" Lisanna frowned.

"Yes, but there's an enchantment that makes it all seem like gibberish. If I were to try and rewrite it without the artefacts, it'd definitely take a month and we obviously don't have that kinda time or the Mark of the Moon guild would take it for themselves." Levy's brows furrowed.

"Wait, how can a book be written in two languages? More impossibly, ancient Chinese and Egyptian?" Lisanna walked up to her.

"Actually, they don't seem to be all that separate. It's like they've merged into a single, new language."

"That's still ancient." Lisanna crossed her arms, receiving a shrug from Levy. "You do know that doesn't make much sense, right?"

"It's still possible; we haven't discovered absolutely everything there is to discover about our world, so this must be an undiscovered language." Levy paced around. "Though it is still amazing that languages that are so different managed to work together the way they seem to in this book. It's as if they were a single language originally."

"So, what you're saying's that we need to collect all the artefacts in order to break the enchantment?" Erza frowned.

"Yes."

"Geez, Levy, couldn't you have said that before Erza went and made this competition for Guild Master?" Gray groaned.

"Sorry, everything just happened so fast." Levy rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, guess we have our first order of business." Erza turned to the others. "We'll have to split up and obtain all the artefacts before the other guilds and our guildmates do so."

"Without the trackers?" Gray's brow curved and the others groaned in anger. "What were you thinking?"

"I." Erza sighed. "I've screwed up, okay? But we can't wait around assigning blame –,"

"Cuz it's you to blame?" Gajeel chuckled.

"Yes, I'm to blame, but we don't have time to waste; we'll have to go out and find our trackers before it's too late."

Yellow lightning struck the forest behind them, drawing their attention and causing birds and animals around to disperse in a panic. Stepping out of the bushes, Laxus pulled his satchel over his shoulder as he walked up to the others and pocketed his hand.

"Seems you've made a mess of things, haven't you, Erza?" He moved over to her.

"Laxus?" Natsu grinned.

"What're you doing here?" Erza frowned.

"Consider it a favour." Laxus put his satchel on the ground, fishing five trackers out of it.

"Whoa, where'd you get those?" Panther Lily walked up to him.

"Stole them from the other guilds on the way here." Laxus handed them to Erza.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Natsu raised his brow.

"Mirajane told me."

"Of course she did." Erza muttered.

"What?" Laxus turned to her.

She cleared her throat. "Okay, this changes things." She walked over to the others. "We'll split up into teams of two and find each of the artefacts. It's a race against time, so we'll have to have as many people on the field as possible. So, which teams will it be?"

"I'll go with Levy; we'll still need to study the artefacts in case there's something we missed." Lucy took a tracker from her.

"I'll be with Gray." Juvia grabbed a tracker.

"I'll go with anyone." Laxus crossed his arms.

"Me then." Lisanna took a tracker.

"Guess it's me and Gajeel then." Wendy shrugged.

"Okay, then that leaves me and …" Erza gave her a tracker. "Natsu …" She glanced at him. "Yeah, that leaves me and Natsu."

Happy looked at Panther Lily then Carla. "Is it just me or did they skip us?" He folded his arms.

"We'll just go with our partners then." Panther Lily flew over to Gajeel, followed by Carla who walked up to Wendy.

"Now that our teams are decided, we'll head out." Erza pocketed her tracker. "I'll fire the signal flare on one end of the island and we'll rendezvous there."

"Got it." Gray nodded.

"Then let's head out."

The group dispersed and headed towards the gorge, each going in their teams as Carla and Panther Lily followed their partners. Looking around, Natsu turned to Happy who stood nearby and glanced around, uncertainty evident on his face.

"You coming, buddy?"

"Nah, I'm going with Carla." Happy flew off. "Carla, wait up!"

"Oh, okay."

"Be careful, Natsu." Lisanna waved at him as she headed off with Laxus.

"Yeah, you too."

"Come on, Natsu, we don't have all day." Erza walked into the forest.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

ERZA SLASHED a large leaf in their path, brandishing her blade as she walked on and Natsu followed, keeping a safe distance from the sword. Cutting down another obstacle, she glanced at him, seeing him look around in worry as they proceeded through the dense forest in the middle of the forest. Having had no conversation for nearly an hour, she sheathed her weapon and turned to him.

"You seem quiet, is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing." He frowned. "… Just thinking."

"About what?"

He sighed. "… I just wonder what this whole treasure hunt's about, y'know, what we're really looking for."

"We'll only know when we find all the artefacts." Erza pushed a leaf aside.

"But, what do we do when we find them all? Lucy said that Levy thinks it's meant to awaken this Sethos or whatever. What if he's some kinda demon from the Books of Zeref or something?"

"All the more reason for us to find it." She turned to him. "You wouldn't want a dark guild to get their hands on it, would you?"

"No, I'm just wondering." He pocketed his hands.

Walking up to the edge of a sloop, the two looked onward, seeing a narrow, rocky pathway leading toward another forest on the other end. Jumping down, they skidded down and entered the barren patch, looking around as they saw a jackal run off and some snakes slither into clefts in the rocks.

"… So, you're gonna step down as Guild Master and give it over to Laxus?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why didn't you mention it when he came back?"

"I don't know, I." She huffed. "I'm still debating on it."

Natsu sighed and looked around him, turning to her. "Do you remember back when we were kids? When a huge fight broke out in the guild hall and you managed to stop the fight when gramps wasn't around?"

"You're saying that's a good reason why I should lead? We were kids back then."

"That's my point; even as kids, you always took charge. On every mission we've taken, you assume the position of leader when everyone else's too busy arguing." He walked up to her.

"And what about the times I join the fights? These days I only hold out for a couple of minute before jumping in and fighting all of you."

"That's because you know us. You know all of us; you can't really expect us to stop fighting."

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"But when it matters most, you take charge unlike anyone else I know. You know the guild and you know how to put everyone in line."

"What about you? You're telling me this much – you know _something_ about leading."

"You're joking, right?" He raised his brow.

"You've got leader material too, Natsu; you just need the right push. The way you care about everyone else and put everything on the line for your friends is something even I can't compete against. When the dragons attacked, you fought one head on and Makarov didn't stand a chance."

"I didn't do anything there."

"You're underestimating yourself."

"No, I can't be Guild Master; I'd hate to see people get hurt when I'm leading them. You'd handle it far better."

"Guess I'll have to think it over." She sighed.

Natsu shrugged then chuckled. "So, you've been holding down the fort even while I was gone, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still kept the name Team Natsu even after I'd left. Gotta agree with Gray, there's a lot you can do as Guild Master, yet you make it seem like I'm in charge." He smiled smugly.

"No, I don't." She frowned.

"Maybe I _should_ be Guild Master."

"That's my job." She growled.

"Thought you said you were stepping down."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" She clenched her sword sheath.

"Is it throwin' ya off?" He smirked. She punched at him and he moved his head aside, letting her hit a tree behind him. He chuckled. "Guess it worked."

She huffed. "Why're you such an idiot?"

"Kinda in the job description." He shrugged. "Dragon slayer, food lover and idiot." He frowned. "Wait."

She chuckled. "And you're saying you want to leave Fairy Tail? We're gonna miss you."

"I just don't think we can't protect ourselves without extra help. If things go bad, we'd need Igneel."

"We wouldn't survive if we helped each other? The guild might lose sometimes, but we always pull through. We need to stick together."

"You think the guild can get stronger?"

"I know we can, but we need you." She smiled warmly. "I'll support you with whatever decision you make. There's no reason for you to throw in the towel."

"Yeah."

A screech echoed as bushes rustled, drawing their attention as large, centipede like creatures moved in on them, surrounding them from all sides. Unsheathing her weapon, Erza took a fighting stance and Natsu's fists went on fire.

Natsu grinned. "I'm fired up now!" He charged at the creatures.

* * *

"YOU TAKEN care of surveillance?" He listened for a response. "Okay, moving in."

Going off comm. a masked man in a car gestured to another standing at the front door of a large building across from him. Entering the lobby, the second man moved up the stairwell into a hallway and cocked his rifle as he trod on and looked around apprehensively. Reaching a corner, he turned when he bumped into Jellal who punched him out.

"Guess you were right, they do break in during the same time period." He went on comm. "Just took one of them down."

"Seems I was right." Meredy responded.

"Try to see if there's any evidence on 'em." Ultear's voice came.

"Sure." He searched the downed man, picking a card out of his pocket. "I've got an ID."

"Of who?" Ultear's voice came.

Jellal pulled the mask off the man, looking at his face then at the ID card. "He's an employee here."

"What?"

"It's an inside job."

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Enchantment

**ENCHANTMENT**

A HIGH-PITCHED ringing sound blared in his ears as he struggled to his feet – the Salamander groaning as he looked around and squinted. Four centipede creatures surrounded him, forcing him to back into a tree. Scoping the area, he grinned as he held his fists at his sides – fires rising around him as he remembered what'd happened.

"I'm fired up now!" His fists went ablaze.

The creatures charged at him and he engaged them – punching out two that came from his left and right and back flipped away from the tree. He ran up to another and gave it a thunderous left hook, hurling it into the air and grabbed its tail – smacking it onto another beast and tossing it away.

He shot up into the air and dove at a beast with a blazing right hook, failing to see another lunge at him from behind. Diving in for a quick save, Erza slashed the creature, landing behind him and donning her Flight Armour as she stared down more creatures that flanked them. Sizing up her opponents, she dashed up to them, moving at blurring speeds as she cut them down one by one.

A creature smacked her aside as she zoomed near it, flinging her toward another that bit her arm and thrashed about on the ground, hurling her onto a patch of grass. Struggling to her feet, she winced as she saw blood seep from her forearm and quickly ripped a piece of cloth from her leg, wrapping it around the wound. Natsu shot through the air and crashed onto the oncoming horde with a punch – sending them flying.

He rose to his feet slowly and turned to her – giving her a wide cocky smirk when a beast tackled him from his side. Soaring into the air with the creature, he grabbed its head and tossed it above him – letting it fall along with the others that rained back down to the ground. Balling his fists before him, he breathed deeply and formed a magic circle in front of his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He spat out a stream of fire.

Spraying flame around, he set the plummeting beasts – lighting the sky in a fiery rainstorm as they fell to the ground below. Manoeuvring through the downpour, Erza ran up a rock and stabbed a creature, dislodging the blade and cutting down a tree to her right. Letting it crush a monster to her left, she jumped to her right and pierced another centipede's neck – tossing it up onto a burning carcass that fell toward her.

Natsu shot down to the ground and looked around, caught off guard as a creature lunged onto him and bit his arm, driving him into the dirt. Erza turned to him, concern etching on her face when a beast snapped its jaw at her, forcing her to jump back as another charged at her. Holding a sword over her back, she blocked the monster from behind and stepped on the oncoming one's mouth – jamming her in between the beasts.

Feeling herself being crushed, she stabbed the centipede in front of her and launched herself into the air – slashing both beasts in her ascent as several others jumped at her. Kicking three creatures and slashing two others, she rose to the sky and donned her Heaven's Wheel armour – summoning several swords around her. Natsu shot up above her and scanned the area below as the monsters littered around.

"Heaven Fiery Rainstorm Attack!"

He sprayed fire around Erza, setting her swords ablaze and shot his arms down – raining the flaming swords down onto the ground. Skewering the monsters below, he gave a sigh of relief and landed slowly, past Erza who donned her default armour and landed beside him. Looking around at the burning area, she disintegrated her swords and turned to him as he panted near a tree.

"Have you always had that attack?" She sheathed her sword on her back.

"Nah, just made that up." He stretched then frowned as he turned to her. "Your arm."

She looked at her arm, seeing it bleed freely as the cloth she'd wrapped around it disappeared along with her Flight Armour. "Oh, it's nothing." She winced.

"No, it's not." He walked up to her.

"What about yours?"

He looked at his own wound. "Meh, I can handle it." He grimaced as he saw gashes along his arm.

"Well, we'd better patch ourselves up before we get attacked again." She looked around.

"Yeah." He removed his bag.

Placing his bag on the ground, Natsu sat on a tree stump and fished out gauze and bandages – cleaning and wrapping his wound as Erza sat across from him and did the same. Sharing a glance with her, he looked at her arm and frowned – packing his stuff and shouldering his backpack as he looked around.

"Okay, let's get moving." He walked on.

"Yeah." Her brows stitched as she followed him.

Manoeuvring through the broken branches and burning corpses of the creatures, the two entered a clear patch of rock leading up to a chasm rising up to a cliff up above. Stepping into the darkening expanse, Natsu stopped as he heard something – his eyes roaming apprehensively as he pushed Erza back and clenched his fist.

"What is it?"

"I heard something." He sniffed around.

A girl stood atop the cliff, looking down upon them out of their peripheral and moved back quickly as she saw Lucy approach them. Moving past a large rock, the blonde raised her brow as she saw Natsu and Erza look around apprehensively – turning to Levy who shrugged in confusion.

"Uh, Natsu, what're you doing?" Lucy walked up to them.

"Thought I heard something." He turned to her. "Hey, what're you doing here anyway?"

"We were following the artefact. Figured that if it glowed when it was near the book, then it'd be the same if it was near another one." She gestured to Levy who walked up to them. "Didn't think it'd be here though."

"Well, if it is – where is it?" Natsu looked around.

"I'm not sure exactly, but we should know when we find it." Levy looked at the artefact. "The artefacts merged on their own back at camp, so it should do the same when we find the others."

"So, it'd be far better than the trackers?" Erza moved up to them.

"In theory, yeah." Lucy smiled hopefully.

"In that case, let's get moving!" Natsu grinned and walked on. "We should find the rest before the others find out."

"Ah, so you have the artefacts, huh?" A man's voice came, echoing off the chasm walls before them.

Natsu stopped and frowned – listening to the voice closely. "Sting?"

"The one and only." The blonde entered from the opposite opening, followed by Rogue and Yukino who stood at the back of the trio.

"Yeah, we have an artefact." Natsu moved up to him. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, Sabertooth hasn't had any luck in the hunt, so we thought you could help us out." Sting smirked.

"By giving you the artefact?" Lucy frowned.

"Or we can take it; it is a competition after all and there aren't any rules from what I recall." He shrugged.

"Well, sorry, pal, but I'm not gonna let that happen." Natsu folded his arms.

"And we're not asking." Sting's face hardened. "C'mon, Natsu, we're not here to fight you."

"Kinda seems like you were planning on it." Erza reached for her sword.

"We weren't planning to, but we knew it'd come to that." Rogue turned to Sting. "Sting, I still don't think this's a good idea."

"Ah, c'mon, Rogue; we can take 'em." Sting turned to him and gestured to Natsu and the girls. "I mean look at 'em, Lucy and Levy won't be a challenge, Erza's injured and we can take Natsu on. Besides, we're not gonna hurt 'em, just fight them till we can get the artefact and bolt."

"Is it just me, or did you forget that I defeated you both in the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu crossed his arms. "What makes you think it'd be any different this time?"

"We've got numbers on our side and we've been training since then." Sting turned to him. "Besides, the only other person who'd be a challenge is Erza and she's injured."

"Watch it, pal." Natsu growled.

"Again, why is everyone being so serious?" Sting backed up. "It's not like we're here to fight ya."

Frosh and Lector popped out of the grass behind Natsu and Erza, looking around apprehensively. Yukino glanced at them uneasily as they stepped closer – receiving a gesture to keep quiet from the purple feline.

Natsu frowned and walked up to Sting. "If you're not trying to start a fight – get outta our way."

Yukino leaned into Sting, whispering: "Come on, Sting, let's just get outta –,"

Sting held up his hand and stared Natsu down. "We're not leaving here without that artefact."

"Well, we're not handing over." Natsu growled.

Natsu and Sting stared down, the air thickening with tension as uneasy looks spread. Lector gestured for Frosh to stay back and snuck up to Levy – making sure to be as quiet as possible. He glanced at the others, inching his hand to Levy's and grabbed the artefact.

He ran off. "Got it, Sting!"

Levy looked around in confusion. "Wha – hey!"

Natsu chased after Lector. "What're you doing!?"

Sting grabbed Natsu, holding him back. "Go on, Lector – we'll hold him off!"

He struggled to break free. "Let go of me."

Erza chased after Lector and Rogue appeared before her – standing in Lucy and Levy's way as well. "You're not going anywhere."

"Rogue, I don't wanna do this." Erza drew her sword.

Natsu broke out of Sting's grasp and stared him down – clenching his fists and setting them on fire. Lucy stepped back from Rogue, fear enveloping her as she looked into his dark eyes. She bumped into Yukino and stepped back in confusion.

"Yukino?"

"We don't wanna fight you, Lucy." Yukino's voice filled with concern.

Erza looked at Sting, Rogue and Yukino. "Please, you have to understand – we need those artefacts."

A white aura burst out of Sting and he smirked. "Yeah, we could use the money."

Natsu frowned. "I'm not afraid to fight these guys."

"Natsu, if we fight them here, we'll lose the artefact." Lucy pleaded.

"But they're in our way." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

Lucy turned to Yukino. "Yukino, please."

Natsu glanced behind him, seeing Lector run off. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

He spat fire at Sting who rolled out of the way as he sprayed the flames around the area. Sting lunged at Natsu, punching him into the ground. Erza slashed at Rogue who phased through the attack – turning into darkness and kicked her away. Lucy ran after the felines and Yukino stepped in her way.

"Yukino, please – if we don't get the artefacts, people will be in danger."

"What do you mean?" Yukino frowned.

"They're linked to the awakening of a god and if we're right and they end up in the wrong hands – we're screwed."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Yukino's eyes dilated.

"You were in the way!"

"Talk to Rogue and Sting – we need those artefacts." Levy walked up to Yukino.

"Even if I did, Lector and Frosh have gone by now."

"Natsu!" Lucy turned to Natsu.

Sting kicked Natsu in the gut and Natsu punched him out – stalking him as he fell. Rogue punched Erza down and she fell on her arm, wincing as she landed on her injured arm.

Natsu growled, fire exploding from him as he shot up to Rogue and punched him – hurling him through a tree. Sting got to his feet and chucked a ball of light at Natsu who swerved out of the way and lunged onto him – punching him down.

Natsu tossed Sting aside and Rogue kicked him in the back, knocking him down. The Salamander spat fire at him and he phased out of the way. Sting punched at Natsu and he grabbed his fist, throwing him on the ground. Rogue gave Natsu a roundhouse and he rolled to his feet – catching a right hook from Sting.

"Natsu, stop this – Frosh and Lector are getting away." Lucy stepped up to him, keeping her distance.

Natsu punched Sting, flinging him through a tree and sidestepped as Rogue spat a strip of shadow energy at him. He shot a fireball at Rogue and he phased out of the way. He looked around, sizing up Rogue and Sting as they got to their feet.

"Natsu! You're the only one that can fly here! Go get the artefact!" Lucy frowned.

Erza wrapped her arm in more bandages, wincing as pain radiated through her and turned to the fight as Natsu fought off Sting and Rogue. "Natsu, stop this! Go get the artefact!"

Natsu stopped and turned to her – breathing heavily as he looked at Sting and Rogue struggle to their feet. "Fine." His voice quietened.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Lyon's voice came.

Ice spread around them, encircling and creating icicles that entrapped them. Natsu looked around and frowned as Lyon, Sherria, Toby and Yuka approached them. Lyon smirked as he stepped up to them, seeing Lector and Frosh flying off in the distance.

"We're taking that artefact."

"You don't understand, if we don't get the –," Lucy tried to plead.

"Toby!"

He released his claws. "I'm on it."

Toby ran toward the burnt forest, deadset on catching Lector and Frosh when Natsu stood in his way and pushed him, knocking him aside effortlessly as he turned to Lyon. Lyon took his magic stance, a fist on a palm, and Natsu set his hands ablaze.

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

Lyon sent a volley of ice eagles raining on Natsu and the others who ran out of the way, evading the onslaught. Erza donned her Lightning Empress Armour and sent lightning at Lyon, Yuka and Sherria who dispersed, dodging the attack and letting it set the ground on fire.

Erza's eyes trailed Lyon, Sherria and Yuka as they moved around them. "Look, we shouldn't be fighting. We need the artefact to –,"

Natsu lunged into the air. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

* * *

HAPPY SOARED through the air, panicked and anxious as he scanned the area below him, only seeing a thick forest and clear patches of rock. Descending to the ground, he disintegrated his wings and continued his search, muttering to himself as he called out.

"Carla?! Carla, where are you?" His eyes darted around. "Why'd that fish look so tasty?"

He trod down the path, the tall trees creating a pattern around him and increasing his anxiety as tall leaves cluttered as far as he could see. Low whispers met his ears, coming from behind him and drawing closer. He jumped into a bush and hid in it, awaiting those who approached as he heard footsteps. Lector and Frosh ran past him, each looking around warily as the red feline eyed the artefact he held in hand.

"Should we be doing this, Lector? Aren't we stealing?" Frosh grew uneasy.

"Well, yeah, but it's a contest, so it doesn't matter." Lector grinned.

"But, Fairy Tail are our friends; they wouldn't steal from us."

"Don't worry, Frosh, we'll share some of the money with them."

"Really?" Frosh's face lit up.

"Yeah." Lector smiled uneasily then chuckled. "Those Fairy Tail guys never saw us coming. We're sure to win now."

"What the …?" Happy frowned as he watched them.

"Hold it right there, kitties." Sir Ichiya's voice echoed.

Frosh and Lector stopped in their tracks, stepping back as Sir Ichiya stepped out of the bushes and struck a pose – pointing at the sky with his arms crossed. Ren, Hibiki and Eve entered the pathway as well, striking fear in the cats as they were surrounded by them.

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm." Sir Ichiya moved up to them. "All we want is the artefact."

Lector backed up. "Well, hell no, we stole it first!"

"While that is true, this is a contest, and as such, whoever delivers the artefact is the victor!" Sir Ichiya struck another pose. "So hand it over."

"That's not gonna happen." Lector frowned.

"Exactly." Kagura's voice came.

A brown rope wrapped around Lector, yanking him away from Frosh and into the arms of Milliana who held him fondly. Frosh whimpered in intimidation as Kagura, Risley, Araña and Beth approached from the other end of the footpath – putting him between them and Blue Pegasus.

"Oh, man, this is bad." Happy sunk into the bushes.

Hibiki smirked as he stepped up to the women, eyeing each one of them. "Mermaid Heel, it's quite the honour."

"Well, the honour will be ours when we win the contest." Kagura's brows stitched.

"Kitty!" Milliana cuddled Lector.

"Let go of me!"

"You know we're not gonna just let you take that, right?" Ren's face hardened.

"Oh, you will." Kagura turned to Milliana. "Milliana, get out of here; I'll hold them off."

"Not quite. Blizzard!" Eve frowned.

Eve held his arm out, creating a magic circle and summoning snow that covered the women and the cats, immobilizing them. He wove the ice around the artefact, bringing it to his side. Lector scrambled out of the snow, running toward him.

"Hey!"

Risley shifted into her slim form, speeding past Eve at blurring speeds and snatching the artefact. Ren elbowed her in the face, knocking her down and grabbing the item – darting off with it. Kagura flanked him and struck him with her sword sheath, grabbing the artefact and making a break for it.

Ichiya intercepted her, fishing out a vial. "Take a whiff of this! Pain Parfum!"

Milliana ran toward Kagura. "Get out of the way!"

Milliana pushed Kagura out of the way as Ichiya popped it open, moving her away from the gas and knocking the artefact out of her hands. The gas permeated the air, entering Milliana's nose and causing her to fall over in pain – writhing on the ground. Risley, Araña and Beth felt the effects as well, becoming incapacitated.

Ichiya grabbed the artefact and pocketed it. Kagura chased after him when a ninja appeared before her and kicked her in the face. The ninja eyed each of them, studying them as they recuperated.

"Whoa, who're you?" Ren frowned.

Ichiya studied the ninja and backed up – his eyes dilating in fear. "Take this! Poison Parfum!" He fished out a vial.

He tossed it at the ninja who teleported out of the way. He looked around and studied the area, sensing for his energy. With no sign of the assailant, he grabbed another vial, smashing it on the ground and releasing a gas.

"Hold your breaths and run, men!"

The Ninja appeared and teleported around – kicking Ren in the gut, uppercutting Eve, elbowing Hibiki and dropkicking Ichiya. Ichiya scrambled to his feet and fished out two vials – waving the artefact with his freehand before the ninja who teleported toward him.

"Time to make a valiant escape!" He jammed the vials in his nose. "Swiftness Parfum! Point-Blank Absorption style!"

Ichiya ran off at great speed, evading the ninja who teleported in front of him and tried to grab him – missing as the dwarf swerved around him. The mage sped past Happy and lured the assailant away, letting the feline step out of his hiding place. Looking around, he flew off.

"I'd better warn the others."

* * *

TOBY CLAWED at Natsu who blocked his attack and punched him aside. Yuka lunged at him and he elbowed him in the nape – connecting with a knee to chest. Lyon sent ice darts at him and he dodged them, running up to him and punching him onto a wall.

"Sky god Roar!" Sherria breathed in heavily.

She spat a gale of tube of black wind at Erza who donned her Flight Armour and manoeuvred around it, punching her in the gut and knocking her aside. Lyon summoned snow and Natsu intercepted him, punching him into a wall of the chasm.

Natsu watched him as he grovelled. "Are we done here?"

"Okay, I give." Lyon winced.

Erza helped Sherria up and donned her default armour. "Y'know, there was no need to fight us."

"Yeah, learned that the hard way." Sherria chuckled with strain.

Toby struggled to his feet and turned to Natsu. "You know, you could've held back a little."

"Yeah, that really hurt." Yuka moved up to Natsu.

"Well, sorry, I got a little too into it." Natsu laughed uneasily.

"Listen, you guys, those artefacts are potentially dangerous and it's important that we get them." Lucy looked at Lyon and the others.

"Well, who has them?" Lyon raised his brow.

"Frosh and Lector."

"Oh, crap." Natsu facepalmed. "Bet they're long gone by now!"

Ichiya dashed into the area, panting heavily as he looked back to see if he was followed. He tripped on a rock and rolled over on the ground, dropping the artefact as he fell and quickly scrambled to his feet. He crawled toward it quickly and Natsu stepped on it.

"Oh no, you don't." Natsu picked up the artefact. "Heh, talk about good luck, huh?" He tossed it to Erza. "Now we can finish the search."

"What're you running from?" Sting walked up to Ichiya.

"A Mark of the Moon member." Ichiya dusted himself.

"What?" Erza's eyes dilated.

"They're on this island too?" Lucy raised her brow.

"The artefact must be really important to them." Levy frowned.

"And that's not all. They've brought their top members with them, the blood magic users." Ichiya's face hardened.

"This isn't good." Erza frowned.

"Natsu!" Happy flew into the area. "Natsu, we're in trouble!"

"What happened? Are Carla and Wendy okay?" Natsu moved up to him.

"I lost 'em, but that's not what I'm talking about." Happy landed before him.. "Those scary ninja guys are back and they're closing in on us!"

"We need to get out of here now!" Erza ordered the others.

* * *

GRAY LOOKED at a tracker he held in hand – seeing a bogey a few kilometres from where they were. Juvia looked around, taking in her surroundings as trees littered the area sparsely and moved up to a thick forest up ahead.

"Where is the damn thing!? It's been on the same spot this whole time." Gray frowned.

"Maybe it's far from here."

"Well, that's just our luck, huh? Man, I wish Erza didn't screw us over and make us compete for the artefacts." He pocketed the tracker.

"At least we're alone here." She smiled.

"Look out!" Gray pushed her back, jumping away as a kunai dagger flew past him.

"What the …?" She scrambled to her feet.

A ninja dashed up to them, teleporting about and kicked her in the face, knocking her down. Gray threw a punch and the ninja dodged, giving him a roundhouse while stabbing a dagger into his shoulder. He staggered and ripped the weapon out of his flesh. A ninja dashed up to them, teleporting around and kicked Gray in the face.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia sent water blades at the ninja.

The assailant threw his arms apart, dispersing the water and raised his hand up. Her body stiffened and she rose up into the air, suspended as he looked at Gray who got to his feet. Gray sent icicles at the ninja who waved them away dismissively and hurled Juvia onto a tree.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled.

* * *

LAXUS PUSHED a large leaf aside, moving up to the edge of a cliff overlooking a large portion of the island. Lisanna followed him, enjoying the view as he looked at the tracker.

"You Know, for a place that's called Devil's Gorge, it's pretty nice." She turned to him.

"C'mon, we don't have time to waste. Let's move on the next artefact." He walked onward.

"Okay, fine, Mr Grumpy pants." She teased as she followed, gaining a chuckle from him. She grinned. "Man, do you know how lucky we are to find the third artefact for Fairy Tail? That's half of the whole load!"

"Yeah, if we continue searching, we could find the others."

"You think they'll give us more money for finding the most on the hunt?"

"Doubt there're be any money." He pocketed the artefact. "Knowing Erza from the missions Team Natsu took, she'd probably turn it down."

"Why do you have to be so negative?"

"Well, you know I'm right. Besides, even if we did, you'd probably forfeit it to Natsu if he whines enough."

"That's not true." She pouted.

Laxus heard the tracker peep and he fished it out. "Looks like we've got another one."

"Whoa, really!"

"Yeah and it's coming straight for … us?" He raised his brow.

An artefact flew out of the bushes, shooting towards them and another moved out of Lisanna's bag. The two objects joined and plopped on the ground before them, exciting her when Bacchus stumbled out of the bushes, chuckling as he saw the artefact before him.

"Whoa, that was wild! Damn thing just flew outta my pocket!" He moved to pick the artefact and Laxus stood in his way. "Uh, I believe you've stepped on somethin' a' mine."

"Well, no – we found it first." Laxus folded his arms.

Bacchus frowned then saw Lisanna. "Hey, if it isn't one of the sexy Strauss sisters! Nice outfit."

"Look, I suggest you back off before this gets ugly. I remember the sick bet you made at the tournament." Laxus growled.

"Oh, c'mon! I was only playing. Bet you've thought about that when you're in bed with one of 'em. Which one is it, huh? Mirajane or –," Laxus punched him, causing him to stagger. "Heh, cheap shot. Probably hit a nerve. That's still my artefact."

"Not anymore." Laxus picked up the artefact and tossed it to Lisanna.

"Oh, so you wanna challenge Drunken Hawk Bacchus to a throw down, huh?! Well, bring it on! 'Bout time this contest got exciting!"

Laxus tossed his jacket aside. "Step back, Liz; this won't take long."

"Okay." She backed up, concern etching on her face.

* * *

NATSU YAWNED and pocked his ear, Lucy shaking her head in disapproval as she turned to Levy who studied the artefact. It glowed dimly, the words on it shifting slightly as they proceeded down a footpath in a forest.

"Okay, lemme get this straight." Natsu turned to the horde. "All you guys are helping us?"

"Yeah, it's kinda getting crowded around here." Sting looked around.

"That includes you, Sting! I don't remember Fairy Tail inviting more members." Natsu frowned.

"Trust me, Natsu, it's no picnic for any of us, but we need to work together in order to prevent a disaster on our hands." Lyon crossed his arms.

"Fine." Natsu groaned.

Levy shook her head, turning to the artefact and seeing it glow brightly. "Hey, I think we're closing in on an artefact!"

Sounds of laughter came up ahead and the group turned, seeing Max running toward them, cackling as Droy followed him. The obese man tried his best to run and stopped, breathing heavily.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" Max stopped.

"I'm trying!" Droy wiped sweat off his brow. "Aren't we supposed to be working together?"

"No, it's a contest to see who find the most artefacts!"

"Hey, Max, get over here!" Natsu waved at them.

"Well, what do ya know?" Max grinned then turned to Droy. "C'mon, big guy, don't fall over and die before we reach the others."

"Fine." Droy recuperated.

"Let's go!" Max ran toward the others.

Kunai daggers rained upon them, stabbing into the ground and some of the mages. Three blades flung into Max's chest, drawing blood from him as he spat out and fell over.

"Max!" Droy screamed.

"Yukino! Rogue!" Sting turned to them.

Yukino and Rogue winced and fell over, both impaled by daggers that went into their shoulders. Levy writhed as a blade stuck into her thigh and another lodged into Lyon's arm.

"Levy!" Lucy came to her side.

A ninja appeared before Natsu and stabbed him in the gut, digging the blade into him and ripping it out, letting him fall over. Sting growled and shot an energy ball at him, missing as the assailant sidestepped.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned to him.

The ninja raised his arm and Sting's body stiffened, slowly rising into the air. He screamed as his limbs contorted – veins pulsating as he was twisted about. Erza stepped back – fear washing over as the ninja turned to her.

"Take a whiff of my Pain Parfum!" Ichiya fished out three vials.

He tossed the vials at the ninja and he teleported away, letting Sting fall to the ground and cough badly. Erza ran to Natsu side and turned him over, seeing him groan in pain as blood drenched his shirt.

"Natsu." Her lip quivered.

Natsu pried his eyes open, straining to turn to her. "Go … go check on Max."

"But you're injured."

"No, check on him; he's in worse shape than I am."

Droy shook Max repeatedly, his panic increasing as his friend didn't respond. Looking at his motionless face, he gritted his teeth as he looked into his eyes – seeing their lifeless gaze as they looked straight up.

He shut his eyes angrily, feeling anger welling up. "He's dead."

Erza's breathing quickened as she looked around, seeing the chaos as the mages were injured. Lucy tended to Levy, pulling the dagger out of her and drawing a bloodcurdling scream. Sting came to Rogue and Yukino's aid, unsure of what to do as the blades dug deep into them.

Erza turned to Natsu, seeing him grit his teeth as he bled out on the ground. She reached to touch him, unsure of what to do as the blood flowed profusely. She looked around in a panic when the ninja reappeared behind Droy.

"Droy!" Levy screamed.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza donned her armour.

Erza summoned several swords and rained them on the assailant, impaling him repeatedly. Droy jerked back in shock, seeing the mutilated corpse fall over behind him.

Erza panted and donned her default armour, helping Natsu up and moving him over to Ichiya who drew out several vials and walked up to Yukino and Rogue, seeing the daggers digging into their backs.

"You think you can help them?" Toby turned to him.

"Take a whiff of this Pain Relieving Parfum." Ichiya opened a vial, sending the fumes up to Yukino and Rogue, moving over to Levy and doing the same. He turned to Lucy. "Pull out your medical kits. Their wounds need to be closed for the healing to work."

"Yeah." Lucy nods.

Sting moved up to Yukino, looking at her worriedly. "Well, brace yourself; this's gonna sting." He grabbed the dagger and yanked it out, shocked that she didn't react. "Whoa, that stuff really works."

Rogue pulled the dagger from his back and tossed it aside, turning to Erza who gave Natsu one of Ichiya's vials. Droy stood over Max's corpse, clenching his fists in anger as he looked at the ninja lying across from him.

Erza turned to him and came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Droy; I could've done something had I seen the ninja in time."

"I know. It's not your fault." He sighed shakily. "I just didn't think he'd end up dead. It happened so fast."

"We don't expect such things to happen."

"It's my fault – I'm the one who insisted that we come to this island."

"It's not your fault." She cut herself off and turned to the others. "We have to get off the island. We don't want anyone else to fall at the hands of the Mark of the Moon."

She moved over to them and bumped into the artefact Max dropped. It came alight and sped toward Levy, drawing another out of Droy's pocket and joining with hers. The object plopped on the floor, now forming a disc with one triangle remaining. Levy rose and picked up the object, studying it as the others converged.

"What's happening?" Yukino turned to her.

"It glows when it's near other artefacts or the book."

"So, there's an artefact nearby?" Sherria raised her brow.

"I don't know. If it is, where is it?"

* * *

LAXUS SHOT lightning at Bacchus who dodged and ran up to him, swiping his palm at his chin. He sidestepped and threw a punch, missing as Bacchus swerved out of the way and elbowed him in his gut. Laxus threw a left hook and Bacchus jumped back, thrusting his palm at his chin and knocking him back.

Laxus threw three punches at Bacchus who swerved away from each strike swiftly and jumped back. Bacchus elbowed him in the chin, jabbed him in the gut, gave him an uppercut and landed a double-handed palm strike at his midsection, sending him flying back.

"Laxus!" Worry etched on Lisanna's face.

"Don't worry. I can take this guy." Laxus struggled to his feet.

"C'mon, lemme help you."

"Help? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Bacchus turned to her. "Besides, I wouldn't hit the girl who's comin' home with me. Might not be as hot as your sister, but you'll do just –,"

Laxus punched him in the gut, charging lightning into his fist and hurling him through three trees. Bacchus struggled to his feet and jerked back in surprise – seeing lightning surge brightly round Laxus. He chuckled and took his fighting stance.

"Now this just got interesting."

Laxus turned into lightning and darted behind Bacchus, punching him in the back – creating a lightning charged shockwave that flung him several feet forward. The wave spread out, making Lisanna yelp as it gave her a shock, pushing her back and causing her to drop the artefact off the cliff.

"The artefact!" She gasped.

"What?" Bacchus scrambled to his feet.

The artefact tumbled down the cliff, bouncing off rocks and landing on a tree. It glowed brightly and shot through the air at high speeds.

* * *

NATSU WINCED as Erza wrapped a bandaged around his wound. She glanced at him and looked away, frowning as the cloth began to redden. Adding another bandage, she stood back and helped him up, relieved to see it remain dry.

"That should hold so long as you don't move too much." She stepped back.

"Can't promise that with what's going on." Natsu huffed. "Thanks." She smiled at him slightly.

"You should consider yourself lucky; you should be dead from that stab wound." Lucy walked up to him.

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, well –,"

The artefact flew past him and connected with the disc Levy held, sending out a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet. It fell on the ground and glowed brightly – cracks spreading around radiating heat in a red aura.

Sting got to his feet. "Where'd that come from?"  
"The parfum of plot convenience is prevalent. It's quite nauseating." Ichiya stood up.

Lucy grabbed the disc quickly and looked at it – seeing the hieroglyphics shift about and words appear on its trim. The writing transformed and changed positions, stopping in place and emitting a bright light.

"The artefact's complete."

"Are you able to decipher it now?" Erza moved up to her.

"No, it's kinda confusing."

"Lemme have a look." Levy took the artefact, pacing around as she studied it. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Lyon raised his brow.

""The language changed to Ancient Chinese." She turned to the others. "It reads: 'Here lies the fallen one, the red of the moon, the bleeding sun, the purge of mankind. Buried in the earth, in the land of the devil, he will rise, the great beast, Sethos'."

"Land of the devil?" Natsu crossed his arms.

"Devil's Gorge." Erza's eyes dilated.

"Oh my God." Yukino frowned.

"Wait a minute, you mean we're standing in the exact same place as some demon god?" Sting turned to Levy.

"Who _was_ behind this contest?" Rogue frowned.

"That is none of your concern." A man's voice came. Midnight, Minerva and Rusty Rock walked up to the group, drawing their attention as Midnight stood before them. "Now hand it over."

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading**


	7. Awoken

**Welcome to the Universe! It's been a rough few weeks, which is why there've been no updates, but I hope you're as psyched for the concluding two chapters of this book as I am. I'd like to apologize for the downright deplorable quality this fic has had since the beginning and the terrible way I represented the characters. I've had some issues to kink out, writing-wise, and I've hopefully gotten back to the usual RealDone Universe quality. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**AWOKEN**

"ICE MAKE: Cannon!" Gray forged an ice bazooka, firing the ball of ice at the ninja.

The assailant flipped away from the attack and ran up to him, dodging more of his shots. Shifting his arms to his left, the ninja melted the cannon, drawing the water to his side and sent it back at him, wrapping it around the mage. Juvia struggled to her feet, gasping as she saw Gray being flung around like a ragdoll.

"Water Slicer!" She waved her hand, sending out a volley of water blades.

The ninja raised his arms, freezing the blades and swung them around, sending them back at her. She wove water around her legs, evading the attack and swerved around the assailant, spinning her body around. The water followed her movement, creating a vortex as she shot toward him – breaking apart the rocky earth in her wake.

The ninja twirled around, drawing the water away from her, leaving her to fall toward the ground. He sent the water back in a wave, lifting his arm to quickly hold her in mid-air as she was flung back. He clenched his fist, manacling her body as she floated helplessly in mid-air.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray took his magic stance.

Forging a giant ice hammer, he swung at assailant – the sheer girth of his weapon emitting a low sound as it moved over the ground. The ninja lifted his free arm, releasing the hammer from Gray's grasp and threw Juvia at him, smacking them against the ground. He grabbed the hammer and smashed it against them, hurling them away from him.

Gray winced as he pushed himself up, seeing Juvia lay beside him covered in bruises. "How do we beat this guy?" He turned to the ninja who approached.

The ninja raised one arm, parting his legs – one before the other – and pulled his arms back, moving them around him. The two stood up, apprehensive as to what he'd do next as he moved his arms around. Juvia's eyes dilated as it hit her, turning to see a jet of water speed up to Gray.

"Gray, look –,"

The water tapered out, freezing into an icicle at its tip and pierced into his back, drawing blood from him as he spat out and fell on his knee. The ninja pulled the ice into Gray, sinking it in between his ribs and pulled him toward him. Juvia summoned water blades and the assailant tossed Gray aside, raising his hands to hold her up in the air.

She fought for breath as he strangled her, pulling her body toward him as Gray winced on the ground nearby. She shut her eyes, waiting for what'd come next when she realized something. She threw herself back, releasing a large ball water out of her body that remained afloat – flipping to the ground below.

"Water Cyclone!"

The water ball swerved into a vortex, shooting toward the ninja and rapidly increasing in size. The torrent flooded over him, washing him away and smacking him against a tree. Juvia ran to Gray's side, panting and battling the pain as her wounds slowed her. She picked him up and scanned his body, worry enveloping her as he bled from his mouth and breathed haggardly.

"My beloved, are you okay?"

The ninja launched himself up and shifted his arms around, raising the flooding waters into a large wave. He sent it at them, covering trees and rocks in its path as it approached and engulfed them. The ninja stepped back, stunned as he saw billows of steam rising in the middle of the water. He quickly wove the waves aside, seeing that Juvia and Gray had disappeared.

* * *

JELLAL STEPPED back, cracking his knuckles as he paced around the dimly lit room – Ultear and Meredy watching attentively behind him. A man, one of the thieves they'd apprehended, sat in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and bruised with his head bent over having nearly collapsed. Blood trickled from his mouth and he groaned, looking up stiffly at the blue-haired man who growled at his smug expression.

"Look, maybe he doesn't know anything." Meredy moved up to him. "It has been nearly an hour."

"He has to – he's an employee there, so he must know what they were stealing." Jellal turned to her.

"We checked what they stole, Jellal; they were just communication Lacrima."

"Something else is going on here." He turned to the man. "I can feel it."

"He said he was paid by his boss, but it doesn't make any sense." Ultear frowned. "Why'd he pay his _own_ employees to steal from his own company?"

"Maybe there's something we're missing." Meredy shrugged.

"What should we do, Jellal? I checked his mind and he isn't lying – he could be insane." Ultear huffed. "We should just had him over to the police."

"Those aren't the eyes of a mad man – he's up to something." Jellal walked up to the man.

"If you hit him again, he'll become unconscious." Meredy held him back. "Just listen to Ultear and let the police handle this."

"This doesn't add up, Meredy." Jellal raked his hair. "They coordinate with the security to shut off the cameras to steal Lacrima and they're only for communication? You can't make any money selling them on the black market and there's no need to go through so much trouble for something so insignificant." He paced around. "Fiore Lacrima works on many different kinds of Lacrima, so why not go after the experimental ones? Some that might be dangerous."

"We could try investigating the company itself – maybe they _are_ paying them and this is some kinda ruse." Ultear folded his arms.

"For what reason?" Jellal turned to her. "If they were making some dangerous tech, they'd have done that already."

"If they are, this is a good way to distract the public. I mean, we're here trying to solve this bogus crime, so they could be working on something." Meredy pocketed her hands. "You have been sensing strange magic lately, so that's what it might be."

Jellal looked at the man then sifted his mind, nodding afterward. "Let's check out Fiore Lacrima."

The three began to leave and Meredy turned back to the man. "Wait, what about him? We can't just leave him here."

"He'll stay here like the others; I don't trust them." Jellal opened the door.

"We'd be committing a felony here."

"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" Ultear raised her brow.

Meredy bit her lip in uncertainty, uneasily following her and Jellal out of the room when they suddenly heard a crash. They turned and saw the man had broken out of his binds, looking at the walls nonchalantly as he wiped the blood from his chin. The three entered the room, watching him as he paced around.

"You're not going anywhere." Jellal frowned.

The man turned to him, his deadpanned gaze sent at each of them becoming more soulless as his pupils slowly faded away. He sped up to them, moving at speeds that made him look like he apparated before them. He summoned a black energy ball and hit Jellal in the gut, sending the trio flying into the hallway.

Jellal's body exuded a yellow aura, his world slowing as Meredy and Ultear fell helplessly on either side of him. The thief ran underneath them, shooting up to the end of the hallway even in the slowed speed. Jellal chased him, grazing against the wall as he jumped in front of him and cut him off.

The thief punched him aside, kicking off the wall to his right and ran up the ceiling – defying gravity and flipping onto the floor. Jellal flew up to him, throwing a sharp left hook that was swiftly dodged. The man shot a black energy ball in his face and ran further down the hall, bursting through the door and into another corridor.

Jellal fell back, rubbing his head in pain as the yellow aura subsided. Meredy and Ultear crashed on the floor, both confused as they recuperated and turned to him. Jumping to his feet, Jellal ran into the other hall, seeing two doors broken down ahead of him.

"They escaped."

* * *

"NOW HAND it over." Midnight frowned as he approached the wizards, followed by Rusty Rock and Minerva.

Anger screamed in Erza's eyes, held back as she helped Natsu stand. "Minerva, what're you doing here?"

"What I want." The raven-haired woman placed her hand on her hip. "Thought you'd have caught on by now."

"So, you still haven't changed, huh? Always seeking more power for yourself." Sting growled.

"You know me well." She smirked.

"Wait." Natsu stroked his chin. "You guys are in the contest too?"

"Ah, it has been quite a long time, valiant wizards." Rusty adjusted his shades. "How the hands of time and destiny have brought us together again never ceases to amaze me, but alas, our meeting won't be as pleasant as last time."

"The feeling isn't mutual." Lucy frowned.

"Did I stutter? I told you to give me the artefact." Midnight walked up to them.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, pal." Natsu smirked. "You're not taking the prize money for yourself."

"We're not here for the money." Minerva raised her hand, exuding a purple aura. "We're here for something more important."

"Whatever you're here for, you're not getting it." He chuckled. "You think we're gonna just give up after winning?"

"Your ego belies a small mind, Salamander, for the contest is already over." Rusty pocketed his hands.

"What, how? We've got a week left." Surprise dilated Lucy's eyes.

"It has been a month since the contest was over and keeping the artefacts now would be breaching the agreement." Midnight cocked his neck, eyeing each of them. "Though I suppose you simply got lost in this island."

"How's that possible? We've only been here for a day." Erza fished out a time Lacrima, seeing that it was five pm. "There should be a week left."

"Why does matter if we're breaching the agreement …" Yukino's brows stitched. "Unless –,"

"You're the ones behind the contest." Rogue sifted his mind.

"I knew it!" Ichiya jerked back, taking an exaggerated pose.

"No you didn't." Rogue frowned.

"So, you're gonna give us the prize money now, right?" Natsu smiled eagerly.

"Natsu, just stop." Lucy patted his shoulder.

"All this time, _you're_ the ones who wanted the artefacts?" Yukino frowned.

"You made us do the dirty work for you." Levy clung to the artefact.

"Unfortunately, that is the case." Rusty huffed . "I believed it would've been more profitable if we carried out the search ourselves, but surprisingly, using you worked to our advantage."

"Our employer has his own way of doing things and we're here simply to carry our orders." Minerva forged a plasma ball in her hand.

"Give us the artefact – I won't ask again." Midnight turned to Levy.

"We're not giving it to you." She stood defensively before Levy. "Whatever that thing unleashes could kill a lot of people and we're not gonna let that happen."

"Well, I did grow tired of talking." Minerva threw the plasma ball at Lucy.

Rogue deflected her attack with a shadow ball, turning to Lucy. "Lucy, get Levy out of here – we can handle this." He winced, holding his shoulder in pain.

"You won't be able to fight them with those wounds." Ichiya cut him off. "Lucy, take the injured and get away with the artefact, we'll hold them off." He fished out a vial. "Prepare for the fight of your lives." He flicked it open. "Witness my parfum of power!" He breathed in the fumes, transforming into muscular man twice his size – his new physique ripping his clothes, leaving only his pants. "Man!"

"Such foolishness. It's revolting to say the least." Rusty fished out a purple rose from his jacket. "Arc of Embodiment: Juton Frost Beasts!"

Four large creatures appeared before Midnight, Rusty and Minerva, each stalking toward the wizards who backed up. The large beasts walked on four legs, having black skin with a lizard-like builds with spikes running down their backs and tails, sharp teeth and tusks.

"Behold the magnificence of these creatures that hail from Jutonheim, home of the Frost Giants, enemies of the gods!" Rusty grinned. "Rejoice in your destruction!"

"You heard Ichiya, get outta here!" Erza turned to Lucy, donning her Purgatory Armour.

A frost creature charged at Ichiya and he held it back – his feet digging into the sand as it pushed him backward. Lyon took his magic stance and touched the ground, spreading snow that blanketed the beasts and froze them over. He grunted and held his arm, feeling it bleed out.

"Lyon, we have to go!" Sherria pulled him aside.

The ice shattered as the monsters burst out, engaging Erza, Ichiya and Sting who held them off. Lucy set off with Levy, Lyon, Rogue, Toby, Sherria, Rogue and Yukino, stopping as she saw Natsu leaning against a tree, holding his bandage that began to redden.

"C'mon, we need to go." She ran up to him.

"Look out!" He pushed her aside.

A frost beast lunged onto him and he blocked it with his forearm, throwing it aside and hunching over. The beast retaliated, biting at him and nearly taking his head as he quickly jumped back spat fire at it, making it recoil in the blazing heat. He panted and wheezed as he clung to his wound.

"Natsu –,"

"No, get outta here!" He frowned.

"But –,"

"I said –,"

The beast smacked him through the tree and into the forest, hurling him across the rocky ground. Growling at Lucy, the creature chased after her – running clumsily and bashing against trees that broke like twigs in its path. Lyon lunged at the creature and punched it, freezing its body solid and assuming his magic stance.

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" He thrust his fists forward.

Ice spread underneath the frozen beast and rose into the air, erecting into a tower of icicles that broke apart the casing and stabbed the beast's chest. The beast writhed in pain, breaking out of its impalement and ran down the edifice, charging at them. Lyon took his magic stance and shuddered as his arm bled.

"Let's get outta here!" Lucy grabbed him.

Erza hurled through the tower, downing it and the monster and slamming against a tree behind the two. She fell to the ground and quickly grabbed her sword, readying herself a as another frost beast charged at her, ignoring the falling structure. She flew toward it and sliced its jaw, knocking it aside with her wing and stabbed its foot.

She dislodged the blade and looked forward, seeing Lucy leaving with the others. She smiled in relief when another beast clawed at her from behind. Ichiya tackled the monster, grabbing its arm and tossing it at Minerva, Midnight and Rusty. Midnight waved his hand to the side, sending the beast crashing away from them.

Rusty watched the other wizards fleeing in the distance, chuckling to himself. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." He fished out a purple rose. "Arc of Embodiment: Dark Elves!"

Eight masked men appeared around Lucy, Levy, Rogue, Lyon, Yukino, Toby and Sherria, cutting them off from all sides. Clad in black and white armour, the masked men each wielded energy cannons and blades, training at them.

"Oh crap." Lucy backed up.

Blocking two claw attacks, Erza flipped over a frost beast, digging her blade into is back and rolling onto the ground. Sting shot two energy balls at a monster, failing to down it as it recoiled then lunged at him, meeting a glowing right hook that sent it flying. Ichiya skidded as a creature bit into his arm, quickly poking it in the eye to escape its jaws and bashed it with his shoulder.

A frost beast grabbed Erza and pinned her against a tree, further injuring her arm as it dug her into the bark. She summoned three blades, bringing them through the creature's skull and downed it. Ichiya punched a monster in the gut, grabbing its tusk as it flung into the air and slammed it on the ground, smashing its head into the sand with heavy fist.

A beast bit at Sting who quickly grabbed its tusks and pushed back, flying into the air as it charged at him. He spat a light beam at the creature, driving it into the earth and dragging it into the forest past Natsu who struggled to his feet. A monster ran up to him and he dove onto the foot path, quickly getting his footing.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

He spat fire at the creature, blanketing it in flame and burning its body alive. He fell to his knees and breathed heavily, feeling pain envelop him. Rogue phased through three energy blasts, teleporting up to four elves and punching them aside. An elf swiped a dagger at Yukino who grabbed his wrist, elbowed him in the face and flipped him over.

Lucy whipped an elf aside, knocking him over to Lyon who froze his head and tossed him onto another that ran up to him. An elf tossed a grenade into the air, opening a vortex that pulled Yuka in and exploded, knocking everyone off their feet in the aftershock.

"Yuka!" Toby growled, running up to the elf who shot him with a cannon, flinging him onto a tree.

* * *

GRAY GRUNTED as Juvia wove the icicle out of his back, turning it into water that she hovered over the wound, slowly healing it. He looked around, seeing the sunlight spill into the dim cave they were in. Looking into Juvia's eyes, he sighed in relief, feeling the pain deaden as she set him against a wall.

"How do we defeat that guy?" He rubbed his sore shoulder. "It's like he controls everything."

"No, it's just water." She sat beside him.

"What about when he was tossing you around?"

"It was because of my water body spell – guess I do it so often, I didn't even notice I'd cast it." She chuckled.

"Well, we need to get out of here." He pushed himself up. "We don't want him to find us or he's gonna kill us."

"If he does find us, I've come up with a way of defeating him." She helped him stand.

"How?" He raised his brow, drawing a smirk from her.

* * *

"ARC OF Embodiment –,"

"Enough!" Erza shot lightning at Rusty and he jumped out of the way.

The smoke cleared, unveiling Erza in her Lightning Empress Armour – standing amongst Natsu, Ichiya and Sting. Minerva smirked. "Guess the time for games is over, Erza." She drew a frown from her. "Let's settle things once and for all!"

Summoning balls of plasma around her hands, the raven-haired mage shot up to Erza, tackling her and dragging her into the dirt as she flew into the forest. Minerva threw a punch at Erza who blocked and smacked her aside, kicking her off and flipping to her feet as she sent her flying. The two women squared off, sizing each other in the middle of the clearing.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Erza." Minerva smirked.

"Just shut up and fight." Erza took her stance. "If you want to unleash a demon, then I will stop you."

"Be my guest." She laughed. "I'll go easy on you."

Erza shot lightning at Minerva and she teleported away, tossing three plasma balls that landed around her, forming a triangle. Clasping her hands together, she ignited them, creating an explosion Erza quickly jumped away from – blown back by the shockwave. She capitalized with fierce left hook, flinging her into the air.

Erza steadied herself in mid-air and spun her spear above her head, gathering lightning that she sent down in a huge blast – creating a blinding flare across the forest. Minerva teleported behind her and punched her in the back, drawing blood as she spat out and fell over. The raven-haired wizard kicked her to the ground and wove plasma around her body, slapping her hands together and causing an explosion that upheaved a cloud of sand.

"Good riddance." She grinned.

The dust cleared, unveiling Erza in her Adamantine Armour as she unclenched her shield. Seething in anger, Minerva teleported before her and punched her in the face, hurling her back and bursting her out of her armour as she sent her flying into the forest.

* * *

NATSU SKIDDED back against the dirt, growling angrily as he charged at Midnight. "Quit fighting like that, it's not fair!" He whined.

Midnight sighed, shutting his eyes as he parted his legs and assumed his stance – shifting his arms around in a circular motion and holding his hands to his front and side. "Useless."

Natsu lunged at him with a fiery fist, meeting his forearm as he deflected it and thrust his palm into his gut. The Salamander retaliated with a roundhouse kick and three punches, all of which were countered with jabs to the chest. Midnight smacked away an uppercut and stabbed his wound with his fingers, clenching his hand into a punch and pushing him back.

Natsu skidded back and held his gut in pain, blood drenching the bandages that slowly fell apart. He spat fire at him, growling as the tube of flame veered off into the bushes before hitting him. He roared and flew up to him, throwing a barrage of flaming fists that were easily deflected.

"Predictable." Midnight huffed, his eyes still shut.

"Predictable, huh? How's about this?" Natsu flew upward, slamming his fists together. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu shot down, colliding in a thunderous explosion that sent dust flying about. The cloud cleared, unveiling Midnight's palm blocking his attack. The raven-haired mage smirked, flipped him over and jabbing his wound, flinging him away. Natsu struggled to his knees, looking at his blood-soaked hand as pain wracked his body.

"You're pathetic, Natsu; I can see your attacks coming without the need to open my eyes." Midnight chuckled. "Fairy Tail, as predictable as ever." He pocketed his hands. "At least you feeble-minded fools will have the honour of dying on the holy ground of a god."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Natsu's body went ablaze.

Natsu flew toward Midnight with a fiery punch – the raven-haired mage, chuckling as he assumed his stance. Natsu threw a left hook then suddenly flipped over, kicking him upside the head and bashing his fists on his back, driving him into the ground. Natsu launched into the air and sprayed fire on him – the flames quickly going the opposite direction.

Midnight stood and looked to the sky where the flames came from, seeing them dissipate. His eyes dilated as Natsu came running from behind, his arms covered in fire. He took his stance and Natsu jumped toward him, quickly sliding and leg sweeping him. He grabbed him as he fell, slamming him around and tossing him into the air.

Natsu threw a volley of fireballs at Midnight as he plummeted – the raven-haired mage flipping over and deflecting the onslaught in his descent. Natsu screamed to the heavens, the fires of his body bursting brightly as his opponent assumed his stance. Midnight gasped as column of fire exploded out of the ground, engulfing his body and hurling him aside.

Midnight struggled to his feet, his clothing charred. "But how?"

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned.

Erza and Minerva burst out of the bushes, the redhead elbowing the raven-haired mage in the face and kicking her onto the ground. Lucy kicked an elf aside, Lyon froze another and Rogue shot shadow balls at the rest, spraying a dark beam onto Rusty – knocking him off his feet. Minerva got to her feet and Sting spat a light wave at her, hurling her aside.

"Fairy Tail never gives up the fight." Natsu folded his arms.

"And neither does Sabertooth." Sting frowned.

"It's over." Erza sheathed her sword.

Rusty glanced at Minerva and Midnight, the trio's eyes flickering for a moment. "Yes." He dusted himself and adjusted his shades. "The farce is over."

A massive pillar of flame shot out of the forest in the distance, illuminating the island and sending birds flying in a panic. The wizards looked on in shock, backtracking when quick sand began to form around their feet. Natsu panicked, flailing his arms around as he sunk further and further.

"Natsu, stop! You'll sink faster if you keep moving!" Erza frowned, turning to Minerva who stood up and smirked.

"What's going on?" Lucy looked around in a panic.

"Mere theatrics and my, oh my, how I am disappointed; I didn't even need to do much to fool you." Rusty chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Confusion etched on Erza's face.

"We were simply buying time so Sethos could be awakened." Minerva wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Levy gasped. "The artefact's gone!"

"Bravo! You finally caught on!" Rusty clapped.

"While you fought us like the idiots we know you to be, our employer took the artefact and proceeded with the ritual." Midnight pocketed his hands.

"We just needed to stall long enough for it to be completed." Minerva walked up to Erza.

"Your employer?" Her eyes dilated.

"The magic of imagination is the magic of the mind and little goes a long way in playing our game with you." Rusty smirked

* * *

THE PILLAR of fire subsided, diminishing into a small flame on a platform before a damaged temple in the middle of the forest. A cloaked man stood before a magic square etched onto the concrete, the artefact lain at its centre with droplets of blood that led up to his feet.

He raised his head slowly, looking at the fires that raged on in a nearly blinding light as they fluctuated in height. A silhouette formed out of the furnace, slowly stepping out and towering over the man at around eight feet tall. Its cold dark eyes looked down upon him, its horns sharpening the contour of the shadow it cast over him.

* * *

MIDNIGHT LOOKED around contently as the wizards struggled in the sand – enjoying the look of despair on Erza's face as she turned to Natsu who flailed around. He walked over to the pink-haired mage, smirking as only his eyes peaked above the sand and twitched as it entered them.

"Goodbye, Salamander."

Natsu drowned in the sand.

* * *

**Welcome To The Universe! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been having a little trouble lately with finding inspiration for our fics, ergo the hiatus. I'd like to apologize – again – for the subpar quality this series has had from the get-go.**

**Since we began fanfiction, my writing has been driven by my love for the characters in the stories, but for the past few months, my focus has shifted from that into just making them suffer. Slowly, the characters became less like themselves and more like random words on a page. The stories lost their soul and for that, I apologize. Hopefully these last two chapters will be good enough to rectify my mistakes.**

**I'd like you to help us improve future books and keep this from happening again. Fanfiction is my way of practicing for my scripts and it's a hell load for my editor (my writing buddy) and I, so we'd like to know if we're doing things right. Your reviews help us see our flaws, see what we should add or do more. We can't do any of that – okay we can some of it -, but we'd do a better job if we had some feedback. So, help us give you better stories and just communicate with us; we'd like to know our audience a little better.**

**How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Great? Boring is hell? Share the love and or hate in a review and check out our Deviantart page for some of our character designs. I know they're a few, but it's a work in progress. If you wanna see more, read more, favourite or follow and Await the Awesomeness as we dive into the Universe. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Dragon Force

**DRAGON FORCE**

DARKNESS ENGULFED Natsu as he was crushed by the immense weight of the lifeless realm around him. He floated helplessly; lost in the silence he heard screams in the distance. He concentrated, sifting through the cacophony and realising that they were his friends in peril.  
Like shimmering lights, they appeared all around him, far out of his reach in yellow glows that failed to illuminate the abyss. He tried to speak, but couldn't hear his own voice – his hand failing to reach them as they disappeared out of sight. He gritted his teeth in frustration, unsure of what to do as darkness caved in again.

Light came once more in the figure of Erza, her body floating helplessly though he could tell that she was breathing. Reaching out to her, tried to desperately touch her – fighting the numbness that filled him as he tried to move. His finger met hers and he his face lit up when she suddenly began to disintegrate – turning to dust that whisked away.

Anger moved through his hand tremulously as he clenched it – his knuckles turning white and veins spreading through his forehead. The blackness engulfed him, devouring all hope as he sank deeper into the numbing emptiness of despair.

* * *

"THAT WAS almost too easy." Rusty adjusted his glasses as he walked toward Minerva and Midnight.

"Well, let us keep moving then." The raven woman wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Don't wanna keep Mr Varg waiting any longer."

"It's sad really." Midnight looked at the ground – an unsatisfied snort escaping him. "They went down without putting up much of a fight."

Rusty laughed and followed them as they began to leave, stopping when the ground abruptly began to shake. "What was that?"

Fire erupted out of the ground in heavy fury – sand spraying outward and wizards flinging through the air as the earth broke apart. The Fairy Tail mages flew all around, falling against the ground and onto trees nearby. Erza groaned as she pushed herself up – turning her head stiffly as she saw Natsu standing in a crater.

An inferno poured out of the Dragon Slayer, enveloping the ditch and engulfing the wizards around him. Lyon, Sherria, Ichiya, Lucy, Happy, Levy, Yukino, Rogue and Sting jerked back in shock as the fires spread, Erza raising her arm to shield herself, her eyes widening in surprise as the flames wove around her and her fellow wizards – looking forward and seeing a deep crimson furnace stand before her. Natsu slowly rose to his feet – his eyes turned white and his body silhouetting in the raging fury.

"Natsu …"

"Whoa! How did we get outta there?" Lucy stood up.

"It's Natsu." Happy climbed on her shoulder. "He burned the magic that was devouring us."

The pink-haired wizard turned stiffly to Midnight, Rusty and Minerva – soullessly studying them as the blaze intensified. Roaring wildly, he sprung toward Rusty and threw a punch, colliding with Midnight who forged an invisible barrier to block the attack. The impact directed tremors outward, shoving the raven-haired wizard back, throwing the others off their feet and rattling the trees. Natsu grabbed his neck and soared to the skies, chucking him to the ground and holding his arms apart.

"Fire Dragon Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Igniting his arms, he spun his torso, propelling coiled tubes of fire downward that swelled into a massive tornado. The raven-haired mage slapped his hands together and thrust a palm upward; creating a huge magic circle that impeded the blast and resulted in a wave that blew through the forest.

* * *

ERZA AND Minerva hit each other on a footpath, bouncing backward and exuding powerful auras. The redhead garbed her Lightning Empress Armour, soaring high and charging up her spear. "Morning Star!"

She swung the weapon down, sending out a giant beam at Minerva who teleported out of the way and held her arms at her side. Creating a ball of plasma, she shot a wave at the mage, knocking her out of the sky and smashing her onto a hill. Flipping to her feet, Erza fired an arc of lightning at Minerva who appeared behind her and punched her in the neck, slamming her face on the ground.

Donning her Flight Armour, Erza sped away from her and summoned her Lightning Empress Spear, shooting bolts at her while darting around rapidly. The raven-haired mage evaded each of the strikes and lunged at her with a punch, getting caught off as Erza slashed at her and grazed her back – receiving a swift kick to the face. Steadying herself, Minerva summoned plasma balls around her fists and threw a punch – colliding in a big explosion.

* * *

RUSTY fished out a purple rose. "I summon from the depths of the Underworld, the Hound of Hades; Cerberus!"

Deep purple energy exuded out of the ground before him, forming a large magic circle that glowed dimly. Out of the abyss came a giant paw that clawed against the sand – a giant beast crawling out and standing over the wizards. Reaching around ten feet in height, the creature had three heads manacled with chains attached neck and ankles, wrapping around its snake tail.

"The Parfum of Fear is pungent!" Ichiya posed like a skater. "Man!" He fished out two vials and stuffed them into his nose, speeding away for dear life.

"This's crazy!" Lucy backtracked fearfully. "How could he summon a demon that powerful?"

"Why couldn't it be a giant fish?" Happy whined.

"I could summon the sea beast, Kraken, if you'd prefer." Rusty smirked and held his arms apart. "A concert of fire and water entertain me."

"Really? You'd summon a giant steaming fish?" Happy's eyes bulged with excitement, drool dripping from his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Lucy growled.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting spat out an energy beam.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue sprayed a jet of shadow.

The twin dragons unloaded on the beast and it shrugged off the attack, roaring at them and creating a wave that hurled them aside and rattled trees nearby. The behemoth charged at the wizards, swinging at them as they desperately evaded its claws. Lucy jumped back and fell on a rock, unable to move as the monster descended upon her. Happy swooped down and grabbed her, hovering over the forest as they watched the creature rampage below.

"How're we gonna stop this thing?" Happy strained. "It's gonna kill us!" He groaned. "You need to lose some weight! It's like I'm lifting the monster itself!"

"Shut up, cat!" She frowned and her eyes darted around – sifting her mind in a panic. Looking down at her keys, she picked up one and stared at it intently.

"What're you doing?"

"Something crazy." She sighed. "Hope this works." Holding her arm forward, she exuded a yellow aura. "Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!" A magic circle appeared before her and adult Loke fell out, shooting to the ground. "It worked!" She cheered triumphantly.

Seeing the beast below, he thrust his fist forward. "Regulus Impact!" He summoned a magic circle and shot out a fireball shaped like a lion.

The flame spiralled and shot past Cerberus, speeding towards Rusty who jumped back and held his arm before him. Transforming the appendage into a yellow shield, he blocked the attack – the force pushing him back as his feet grazed against the ground. Chuckling, he stood up and turned his arm back to normal.

"I call upon the armies of Muspelheim, the legion of Surtur, the Fire Demons!" He held his hands out, summoning two magic circles that poured out several burning humanoid giants that charged at the wizards.

"Oh, come on!" Sting groaned and he jumped away from Cerberus who stomped at him.

The demons surrounded the wizards when lightning struck the ground, dispersing them and blinding Cerberus slightly. Laxus shot out of the blast, flying upward and charging electricity between his hands above his head. "Lighting Dragon, Heavenward Halberd!" Forging a lightning ball, he shot his arms down at the demon army, creating a giant energy spear that hit them and exploded in a decimating blast.

"Laxus!" Lucy smiled when a Fire Demon lunged at her.

"Fairy Machinegun!" Evergreen swooped down above the blond and fired small energy balls out of her hand, pushing the monster back to the ground.  
"Let's go, babies!" Bickslow flew up to the creature via his tiki dolls as several spun around his arm, charging green energy. He shot at the demon, destroying it and began blasting the others below.

* * *

"Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!" Freed crashed in the middle of the demon horde, sending many airborne. The dust cleared, revealing his dark black armour as he sped on, smacking each of them aside.

Mirajane hovered high above them in her demon form, gathering energy between her hands. "Soul Extinction!" She shot the beam at Cerberus, creating an explosion that destroyed it.

Lucy looked all around her in elation. "You guys made it! We're totally gonna win this thing! I'm fired up now!"  
"Are you still stealing Natsu's lines? You love him!" Happy teased.

"Shut up!"

Laxus soared high above Mirajane, charging electricity through his body. "Let's finish this! Lightning Dragon Roar!"  
He spat a beam onto the forest, disintegrating the demon army in one go and destroying some trees nearby. The wave flung Rusty through the air, bouncing him off the ground and crashing him on a tree. Struggling to a knee, he looked onward in terror as the wizards gathered before him. The Thunder Legion, Bacchus and Lisanna joined the Fairy Tail force, striking fear into him.

"No, this cannot be." He scrambled back. "I have the power to create things right out of my mind! You can't overpower me!"

"Well, you don't have the power of Fairy Tail!" Happy dove down, throwing Lucy at him.

He raked his hand through his hair, smirking. "No matter, I shall simply use this fear you've given me to –,"

"Lucy Kick!" She gave him a heavy boot to the face, grazing him against the dirt as she steadied herself and took a heroic pose atop his unconscious body. "And stay down."

"My, my, look at you trying to look all cool while you're flashing other men with your panties!" Happy laughed. "I didn't know you're that kinda girl!"  
"I swear, I'm gonna skin you alive, you stupid cat!" Lucy stepped off Rusty.

"I can't believe you made it here in time." Levy held Freed's hand as he helped her up.

"It's just luck that we came when we did." He offered a smile.

"Yes." Ichiya returned. "But you should know that we had everything under control. Their defeat was inevitable."

"You ditched us!" Rogue scowled.

"A strategic retreat." He crossed his arms, pointing upward. "Man."

"We were worried something had happened when you'd been gone for a whole month." Mira smiled as she transformed back to normal. "We're happy you're okay."

"It's been a whole month? How?" Laxus' eyes dilated in surprise.

"It must be a spell that's on the island cuz the Oración Seis said the same thing when they came here." Lucy walked up to him. "Said their employer sent them to retrieve the artefact and he's used it to awaken a demon named Sethos."

"Where're Natsu and the others?" Laxus pocketed his hands.

"Natsu and Erza are fighting Midnight and Minerva and everyone else must be somewhere on the island."

"Well, let's get moving." He walked ahead of them. "We need to find the others and take down the demon before it's too late."

"How disappointing." A foot stomped on the ground, blocking their path with a thunderous thud. "I leave the kids to take care of themselves and they've already made a huge mess of things."

The wizards backed up as they saw the man standing in their way – tensing up and preparing themselves for anything as he approached. Clad in a heavy cloak, the lean, six foot tall man sauntered toward them – his dark boots and trousers matching his shirt that had breastplates and red markings. Pushing back his hood, he smirked at them – the right side of his face covered in Norn runes and the left filled with glowing flame tattoos.

* * *

GRAY WINCED as he looked around – his hand held at his side as pain radiated through it. "Man it sucks that we lost our first aid kit."

"Don't worry, Gray, we should be able to find the others soon enough." She smiled reassuringly. "… Wherever they are."

"At least there aren't any more of those Moon psychos –,"

"Gray, look out!" She pushed him aside as a strip of water shot at them.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned as they split and avoided a water whip from a ninja.

Sizing them up, the assailant wove a tube of water around his torso – looking at them curiously as they shared a nod and charged at him. Flipping over, he shot the water at each of them – Gray dodging and Juvia absorbing the water into her hand and spraying steam around them. The vapour enveloped the area, blinding the ninja who readied himself as he looked around.

"Can't see us now, huh?" Gray's voice came.

The mage threw a punch at the ninja who dodged, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. A hand formed out of the vapour and pulled him, knocking him off his feet and leaving him open for a thunderous roundhouse by Gray. The mist smacked into the attacker repeatedly, bombarding him from all sides and flinging him to the ground.

Gray ran up to him. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" He lunged at him and drove the blade at his head.

The ninja disappeared and the mage drove the sword into the ground, smirking as water pooled underneath him as he appeared near a tree. Wrapping around his ankles, the pond flung him against the bark and held him down. Dismissing the weapon, Gray sent out ice lances that pinned him against the bark. Pulling his arm up, the ninja reached for a pendant on his neck – ripping his flesh out of the ice and breaking the ornament. Puffs of smoke appeared all around them as seven ninjas appeared – each of them weaving water across their torsos.

"Let's go, Juvia!"

"Right!" The mist collected beside him, forming into the blue-haired wizard who appeared at his side – wrapping one arm round his waist and interlocking fingers before her.

"Magic Fusion!" The duo summoned a large magic circle above their heads. "Unison Raid!"

The earth rumbled as geysers of water exploded out, releasing clouds of smoke in the air. The streams dissipated and icicles rained from the skies, pelting the ground and piercing the ninjas around them. The magic circle disappeared and the wizards parted, panting as they'd exerted themselves.

"We did it." Juvia moved hair behind her ear.

"Your plan was amazing, Juvia."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, glistening as she held her hands before her excitedly.

"Yeah, it's what saved us here." Tearing up, the girl embraced him tightly, laughing uncontrollably. "Now, now, relax; we've still gotta find the others." He chuckled then winced. "Plus, you're hurting my back."

"Ooh, sorry!" She backed up, her face flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

"NIEL WIELG Mion Terse Elcantaeus." Minerva wove her hands before her in a circular motion. "Yagdo Rigora!"

An energy giant statue appeared behind her, casting down a ball of energy toward Erza that exploded in a massive blast that destroyed a hill. Erza appeared behind her and swung her sword down – colliding with her palm as she blocked and flipped above her, kicking her to the ground.

"Hmm, how disappointing; you're still here bothering me." She smirked. "Why can't you just accept your fate?" An energy triangle appeared around Erza as she struggled to her feet. "And die!"

The triangle came alight and Erza gasped, unable to move away in time when Kagura tackled her off it, letting it explode behind them. Pushing herself up, she turned to the wizard who offered her a hand. "Kagura." She accepted it gratefully.

"I saw the fire and came over when Minerva caught my attention." She drew her sword, turning to the raven haired woman who looked down from above. "You should be less flashy, Minerva."

"What can I say? A queen's power is something to be witnessed by all." The wizard charged plasma from her hands. "This'll be perfect, just like the Grand Magic Games! I'll kill you both here and now!"

* * *

NATSU SOARED high in the skies, diving down with a fiery fist as he punched Midnight and was hurled back, blown by the shockwave. He shot two fireballs at him and he waved his hands, deflecting the blast and looking upward. He smirked as the Salamander came from above in a sneak attack.

"You cannot fool me anymore." Midnight raised his arm and swung it, smacking Natsu against the ground telekinetically. He flailed him around then drew him close, choking him in place and tightening his grip.

Natsu's aura grew immensely, erupting in an explosion that knocked Midnight back and threw him to the ground. Summoning a giant fireball above his head, he chucked it toward him – missing him as he flew out of the way. Flames exploded from the ground beneath and Natsu swooped down, grabbing his neck and dragging him into the dirt.

Fire shot out of the ground beneath Midnight as he was driven into the ground, burning him while he was strangled by the Dragon Slayer. He kicked him off and jumped back, raising his arm and slamming it down – pinning Natsu into the dirt. Sweat beaded down his brow as he crushed him into the ground, making rocks break apart as he flattened him.

"Your fate is sealed, Salamander." Midnight waved his fingers around. "Amaterasu Formula number 15!"

Several magic circles appeared around Natsu, two above and below and six to the right and left – a vacuum opening and manacling him against the ground. He pushed himself upward, struggling to all-fours and ripping his hand out and clenching it. His aura flared, disrupting the pull as he slowly freed himself. Midnight held out both hands, charging more power and breaking the earth apart.

Natsu roared and shot out of the magic circle, punching Midnight through his chest and smashing him on the ground. He skidded to a stop and tore his arm out of the corpse, rising to his feet as he saw the ghastly wound and walked away. Raising his hand, he burnt the blood off and frowned, sensing Sethos' energy faintly and turning to the forest behind him.

* * *

"WHO ARE you?" Laxus frowned as lightning charged through him.

"I'm Alrek Varg, a man you do not want to annoy." The man held out his hand, charging energy through it.

"Alrek Varg? You're the CEO of Fiore Lacrima." Lucy's eyes dilated in surprise. "You set up the contest?"

"Yes." He smirked. "I have enough power to dance with gods –,"

"How _do_ gods dance?" Happy stroked his chin, imagining Thor, Anubis and Zeus doing the duggy in the clouds.

Alrek growled and his eye twitched as he continued. "I have enough power to dance with the gods and with the power I've taken from Sethos, none shall stand in my way. Olympus will fall and Asgard will burn by my hand."

"You took Sethos' power?" Lucy backed up.

"I _am_ absolute power."

"Let's test that theory." Laxus smirked, lightning bursting out of him. "Raging Bolt!" He shot his hands forward, directing a blast at the mage.

Mirajane assumed her demon goddess form, holding her hand before her. "Cosmic Beam!" She summoned a magic circle firing an aurora energy beam.

"Dark Écriture: Darkness!" Freed placed an enchantment on himself, transforming into a black beast and charging energy through his body. "Darkness Breath!" A black tornado formed from beneath Alrek.

Evergreen flew round the tornado, leaving particles in the current. "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"

"Regulus Impact!" Loke shot a fireball shaped like a lion.

"White Drive!" An aura burst out of Sting.

"Shadow Drive!" Darkness enveloped Rogue.

The twin dragons charged their energies behind them, concentrating them into balls in their hands and merging them. "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They flung the energy onward, creating a huge blast.

The wizards unloaded on Alrek, creating a massive blast that suddenly shrank down into a purple magic circle. "What the hell?" Sting shuddered.

"I told you, you're up against someone who can face gods." Alrek smirked.

Thrusting his palm forward, he sent the blast back, engulfing the footpath and trees in its wake. The wizards scattered, Lucy taken into the air by Happy as the energy exploded, creating a giant crater and a shockwave that flung them around.

* * *

NATSU RAN through the woods, manoeuvring trees when he heard the explosion, turning to see a cloud of smoke behind the hills. Frowning, he dashed for it when he saw fire slowly spread across the ground. He looked around and saw a wildfire forming, a dark, twelve foot tall silhouette moving through it.

* * *

ERZA AND Kagura locked blades with Minerva, pushing her back when the explosion met their ears – jumping back and seeing the smoke cloud in the distance. "What was that?" Kagura frowned, turning to Erza who shared a similar look of worry as she clenched her sword.

* * *

LAXUS STRAINED as he pushed himself up, blood trickling from his mouth as he stood up and looked around. "Oh my God."

The forest stood as a burnt field; ash blanketing the ground and tree stumps standing amidst shattered wood. Lucy held her mouth in shock, tears stinging her eyes as she saw her friends unconscious and wounded below. Feet crunched against the earth as Alrek walked toward them, his body exuding a deep red aura.

"What is he?" Laxus' eyes dilated.

"He's gonna kill us all." Lucy whimpered.

Chuckling, Alrek raised his arm to the sky, summoning a series of energy runic circles over the island. "Prepare to die! Regni –,"

A gust of wind swept past the wizards, colliding with Alrek and flinging him several feet back. Sand crunched underneath heavy boots, a cloak calming in the rushing air as a man appeared before them. Rising his head, Gildarts, looked at the mage apprehensively – his fists clenching tightly and his body glowing white.

"Gildarts!" Mirajane cried in excitement.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Dragon Force Part 2

**DRAGON FORCE PART 2**

ALREK RAISED his arm to the sky, summoning several energy runic circles. "Prepare to die!"

A gust of wind swept past the wizards as Gildarts punched him and sent him flying many feet back. "Gildarts!" Mirajane smiled.

"Thought we were goners for a second." Sting pushed himself to a knee.

"You couldn't have picked a better time." Lyon winced.

"You need to get outta here now." Gildarts frowned.

"Where'd you come from?" Laxus rose up. "I thought you were on mission."

"I just finished one a few months ago and I heard about this one. Something didn't sit well with me, so I decided to investigate. This man standing before you is no joke and what he's trying to do will destroy the world as we know it."

"Well, we don't need any more convincing." Levy laughed slightly.

"We tried to stop him, but we failed already." Yukino strained.

"Then it means he's awakened Sethos. If he manages to regain his power, I won't be able to hold a candle to him." Panic filled Gildarts voice. "Get outta here, I'll take care of this." He looked around. "Where're Natsu and the others?"

"Natsu and Erza are off fighting Midnight and Minerva and the others are still looking for the artefacts." Mirajane rose to her feet.

"Find them and get off the island."

"Wait, we can help you." Lucy descended via Happy.

"Now!"

Laxus looked around him, seeing several of the wizards injured. Helping Lisanna stand, he moved up to Mirajane. "You heard the man, let's go!"

"But we can't just leave him alone with that guy!" Lucy turned to him, frowning determinedly.

"We don't have time to argue this! Let's go now!"

Jerking back in surprise, Lucy swallowed hard and nodded, following him as teh mages began to leave hastily, the least injured among them – Laxus, Mirajane, Sting, Bacchus and Freed – aiding the wounded as they retreated. Alrek laughed to himself as he rose to his feet, his body slowly exuding energy.

"Ah, the great Gildarts Clive, strongest Fairy Tail wizard." He wiped blood from his lip. "Didn't expect you here."

"Well, you wouldn't expect me to pass up an SS Class mission, would ya?" Gildarts smirked.

"Yes, it's a grave mistake I've made. Let me rectify it."

The two wizards stared each other down, Gildarts glancing back repeatedly to see how far the others had gone. Alrek cocked his neck and smirked, red energy exploding from his body and shrouding his body in the thick aura. Gildarts' fists clenched tightly as he released his force as well, matching Alrek's as his body appeared as a silhouette in the intensity.

"Whoa!" Bickslow gasped. "Don't wanna be there to see that fight."

"Let's keep moving then!" Mirajane moved faster.

Their energies dissipated and a silence fell, quickly driven away as they shot toward each other and collided with powerful punches. A shockwave spread, the two mages pushed apart as they skidded against the ground. Alrek shot fire out of his palm, engulfing everything its path as it sped toward Gildarts who sent out an energy net.

The net collided with the flames and disintegrated, shocking Gildarts who jumped out of the way. "That's impossible; my disassembly spell nullifies any magic attack."

"Not this kind." Fire burst out of Alrek.

"No." Fear showed on Gildarts' face. "Y-you absorbed Sethos' magic?" Alrek didn't respond. "You fool; you can't control that kind of power!"

"Let's find out." He held his palm out. "Regni Mortuis: Mille Manus!" The ground beneath Gildarts came alight.

He jumped and landed on a tree stump, seeing an energy arm jut out of the ground. Several portions of the earth lit up and he leapt away, avoiding another energy appendage. He hopped around and sped towards Alrek – every step he made igniting another magic trap as limbs rose to grab him.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!" He waved his hand, dismissing the spell Alrek cast and shot toward him with an uppercut that launched him into the air.

Alrek balanced himself and waved his arm, pointing around the ground. "Regni Vincula: Iustitia!"

Gildarts jumped toward him when an energy chain grazed against him and exploded, hurling him through the air. Several links appeared over the ground before him and he was bounced off each of them, flung around by the detonations and smacked against a tree. Panting heavily, he opened his eyes, seeing chains intertwined around him and winced, feeling the sting of the burns on his body.

"Crushing Evil –,"

"Regni Vincula: Obumbrabit!" Alrek thrust his arm down.

Gildarts gasped as she sent a giant net made of the energy chains that covered the area he was in. He waved his arm, directing a web of his own that cut through Alrek's, turning them into cubes and shooting towards him. Dodging the attack, Alrek swiped his hands through the air, ready to cast another spell.

"Not this time!" Gildarts lunged onto him.

Tackling him, he shot through the air at great speeds – flying over the forest and speeding over the hills. He smashed him through a hill, turning it into cubes that fell around, nearly hitting Erza who jumped back as they rained upon her, Kagura and Minerva. Entering another forest, Gildarts tossed Alrek onto a river, landing on him with a double-legged kick, drawing blood and sending up a huge wave.

Alrek kicked Gildarts off him and flipped back, launching into the air and swiping his hand around. "Regni Vincula: Serpens Lacum!"

Gildarts jumped at him when an energy chain ran past him, nearly hitting him and diving into the water. He leapt onto the riverbank and looked around, seeing the giant manacle move around like a snake and rise over him. He sped off and the monster made chase – moving past trees and creating explosions as it made contact with them.

Alrek watched from above as he hovered, frowning as his attacks were dodged. "Regni Mendacium:Madidus!" A dark mist exuded from him and shot down to the forest, spreading out and disappearing.

Gildarts glanced behind him and frowned. "Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth –,"

A clone of Alrek appeared beside him and he punched it, jerking back as it disappeared into thin air. He looked at his hand, seeing the metal darken and a weight overwhelm him. He frowned and jumped aside as the chain sped toward him and dug into the ground, springing out and creating a large explosion that knocked him back.

He shot into the sky clenched his fist. "Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Empyrean!" He waved his hand, dismissing the energy chain and shadow clones that appeared on the ground.

Alrek threw a punch at him and he dodged, blocking two strikes and upper-cutting him, sending him hurling back. Alrek sent fire at him and he swerved out of the way, tackling him and punching him toward the ground, creating a crater. Alrek struggled to his feet, panting as flames slowly rose around him.

"What's happening? I have Sethos' power, but my spells don't have an effect on you." He looked at his hands.

"You're way in over your head." Gildarts descended. "I don't know what you did to absorb his power, but you need to reverse it before it's too late."

"No, it's not! I can't lose like this! All that money and technology to find him – I've given too much!" Fire exploded out of him and he laughed. "I've been going about it all wrong! I've been using my own power instead of using his to defeat you!"

"No don't!"

Alrek spat fire at Gildarts who jumped aside, flying high up as the flames spread out and gutted a large part of the forest. He panted as he saw the destruction, turning to the mage who walked toward him slowly – fires spreading on the ground around him. Alrek thrust his hands at him, sending a volley of fireballs his way.

Gildarts dodged the blasts desperately, swooping down as they exploded mid-air and sent out shockwaves in the sky. Alrek shot his hands forward, pouring out a massive wave at him. Gildarts looked around and dove into the river, studying himself and raising his fist.

"Mizuwari!" He punched the water, raising a pillar of it that blocked the fire, creating a cloud of steam.

Stepping onto the riverbank, he squinted as he looked around and saw a light shine as Alrek walked towards him. He laughed as he approached – his fire markings steadily spreading over and cracks splitting his skin. Fire exploded out of him in bursts, burning things sporadically as the forest went ablaze.

"Guess I have no choice. I've gotta put a stop to this." Gildarts interlocked his fingers, holding his arms before him. "Come forth power of the heavens, Spark of Creation!" A giant, white magic circle appeared above his head, causing the ground to shudder.

He separated his hands slowly – light seeping between his fingers as strips of energy swirled around. He spread his arms out, releasing a small energy ball that grew rapidly, sucking air around it. The sphere expanded into a dome, covering the entire forest and breaking apart the gorge rimming it.

The energy dissipated, leaving a dust cloud that slowly dissipated and left the forest and gorge in ruin. Alrek stood in the middle of the wreckage – steam rising from his body as he groaned in pain. He fell on one knee, breathing heavily as he spat out a lot of blood.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Ikazuchi!" Gildarts flew towards him and punched him in the face, releasing a flash that hurled him across the field. He walked towards him and fell to a knee, chuckling as he saw him unconscious. "Guess my work's done." He fainted.

* * *

SETHOS WALKED through a forest – the trees and earth around him erupting in flames as he moved in a furnace. His yellow eyes narrowed as he looked around, his red body nearly camouflaging in the inferno with the black marks across his torso contrasting. Chains wrapped around tattered trousers he wore, going down to his ankles and clanging as he walked.

"Where is she?" He mumbled to himself repeatedly like a mantra as he searched.

Natsu hovered over him, descending and raising a brow. "What the hell are you?" The being turned to him then walked on. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Leave me, human."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He landed in front of him, crossing his arms with a wide smirk. "I'm gonna put you back where you came from, Red Face."

"You annoy me." Sethos growled and swung at him, missing as the mage jumped back and laughed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Natsu shot toward him.

Sethos looked up at him as he approached, his eyes drooping as he smacked him aside like a bug. The mage flung through the air, smashing through several trees and rolling to a stop on the ground. Natsu growled as he pushed himself up, feeling his wound bleed again.

"Oh, I'm fired up now!" He slammed his fists together, summoning a magic circle. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

He shot toward the demon that stopped and turned to him, receiving the blow lazily as it barely made him budge. The mage jerked back in surprise, setting his arms on fire and punching him in the gut repeatedly. Sethos huffed as he watched him land blows repeatedly, grabbed his head and tossed him through a tree.

"Don't bother me."

Natsu winced and threw himself up, smashing his fists into the dirt. "I'm not done yet!"  
He dashed toward him and jumped into the air, descending with a heavy elbow that made the demon stagger back. With a wide grin, he attacked again; punching him twice and kicking him in the chest, making him skid back. Sethos frowned as he stood up, looking at the wizard disinterestedly as he ran toward him.

He frowned and fire burst out of him in waves, making Natsu stop in his tracks as it spread rapidly through the forest. Shielding his face from the force, he looked around as the flames gutted the trees – engulfing animals nearby and a wizard who sat near a campfire. His eyes dilated in a panic and he stomped on the ground, slapping his hands together and sending he flames backward.

"You deflected my fire." Sethos frowned.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer; you can't hurt me with that!" Natsu smirked. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He sprayed fire onto the demon, unable to faze him as he took the hit point blank. He blinked as the attack had no effect, frowning. "Tough guy, huh? Well, how's about this!?" He ran up to him. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He flew toward him – arms ablaze – and smacked him twice. "Sword Horn!" He landed a diving head butt to the chest.

Sethos merely skidded back, sifting his mind as he looked at his smug smile. "You deflected my fire. What kind of power do you possess? Show me, human."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna regret asking me that!"

He lunged at him and elbowed him in the neck, kneeing his face and giving him a roundhouse kick. The demon staggered and raised his head, receiving a mighty left hook that pushed him back, crashing him through a tree. The being remained standing, his eyes focussed on the Salamander who backed up in surprise.

"Huh, fire didn't hurt you and I'm failing to knock you down. Gonna have to try harder!" He pounced on him with a kick.

"Enough, human." The demon grabbed his leg and chucked him aside. "You're wasting my time." He stepped forward. "I must burn this world to bring her here."

A wave shot out of him, hurling Natsu aside as the raging fires spread – engulfing the trees and rocks in the area. A group of wizards camping nearby turned and gasped as the flames approached – quickly scattering and getting swallowed by the furnace. Natsu pushed himself up and looked around – his mouth agape as he saw the inferno around him and saw the mages burn.

"No." He gritted his teeth and charged at him. "Damn you!"

Sethos flicked his wrist, blowing him away with a force that spread the fires out further. Natsu bounced off a rock and smashed through a tree, crashing onto the ground and rolling to a stop, falling unconscious.

* * *

KAGURA SLASHED and missed Minerva's midsection as she jumped back – continued her attack and swinging her blade at her head and chest. The raven mage flipped back and launched into the air as Erza sliced at her – colliding with Kagura's sword. Minerva landed on a hill above them, frowning as she sifted her mind for a spell when she sensed something.

"Hmm?" She raised her head and looked at tubes of smoke in the distance. "Sethos' awakened again."

Erza frowned and turned to where she was looking. "What're you talking about?"

Minerva sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "His spell must've failed." She huffed. "Well, don't wanna be on this island when he restores his power." Adjusting her scarf, she looked down at Erza. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short, Erza – change of plans."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Kagura jumped toward her.

"Until we meet again." Minerva waved and teleporting away, evading a slash from the mage.

"Dammit!" She frowned and huffed, sheathing her sword. "She got away."

"She said something about a spell." Erza donned her Flight Armour. "We need to go toward the smoke, that's where the others are."

"I can sense a very powerful force and Natsu's there as well." Kagura jumped down.

"We need to move."

* * *

NATSU GROANED as he pushed himself up and got to a knee – his vision clouding in the thick smoke that surrounded him. He gasped as his eyes roamed the area, seeing fire burning the entire forest. He looked to his left, seeing a pond that once stood nearby now lie as a dry trench.

"Crap!"

He flew onward, looking down at the burning wasteland within the gorge as fire steadily headed for the beach. His frown deepened as he saw destroyed tents nearby, clenching his fists as he worried for his friends. He looked to his right and sighed in relief as he saw his guild's ship at the shore.

Continuing his search hastily, he turned and saw Sethos walking ahead of him – diving down with a punch. The demon stopped as he shot toward him, grabbing his fist without looking and tossing him toward a hill. He flipped and spring-boarded off the rocks, darting back and punched him – flinging him against a tree.

The demon punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending out a wave that made the flames around them flicker. He grabbed him as he fell, piercing his stomach with his bare hands and throwing him on the ground. The mage skidded across the earth, sinking as a trench formed and buried his upper body.

Fighting the pain, the wizard moved rocks aside, pushing himself up and sitting in the furrow. He winced as he looked down, seeing blood cover his abdomen and begin to drench his trousers as the wounds sent pangs all over him. He turned to his right and saw a charred corpse, averting his eyes and seeing Erza and Kagura headed his way to his left.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself up – one foot at a time hitting the earth and vibrating the pain through his bones. Breathing heavily he clenched his fists and parted his legs – looking at the sky and mustering all the strength he had. Sethos stopped and turned to him – walking back and cocking his neck. Glancing at Erza, Natsu closed his eyes and dug deep.

Golden flames exploded out of his body, spreading through the gorge and engulfing the furnace. Sethos jerked back in surprise, his eyes dilating as his fire was turned against him. The Salamander screamed at the top of his lungs, erupting with thunderous power as the inferno halted its progression.

The earth rumbled as fire tore through it – bolts of lightning rising up as the flames swirled into a massive tornado that rose into the sky. Erza and Kagura quickly stopped as they saw the column, unable to get near it in the immense heat. Wizards all over the island watched in awe, Laxus smirking confidently and Gildarts grinning with pride.

"Atta boy, Natsu."

Sethos watched in disbelief as electricity and golden flames stood around him – turning his gaze to the Salamander. The Dragon Slayer slowly approached him – his body shrouded in the immense heat as scales spread over his face and shoulders and his eyes glowed brightly. "You are an annoyance human. I must end you."

He flew toward Natsu with a punch and he caught his fist – grinning at his look of shock as waves moved through the ground tremulously. Natsu punched Sethos in the gut, sending him flying into the sky – the resultant shockwave shattering the ground around him. He shot after him; rising over the airborne demon and pounding him back down.

He dove down at high speeds, creating four sonic booms as he punched Sethos into the ground and created a massive crater. Natsu panted as the dust and smoke settled when Sethos suddenly grabbed his face, lifting him into the air and smashing him against the earth, sending rocks flying. The mage spat out blood and the demon raised him again, punching him deep in the gut and causing him to vomit. He threw him down and kicked him, letting him roll on and stomped on him, cracking his bones. He lifted him again and tossed him aside.

Natsu flung through the tornado, flying past Kagura and Erza and slamming onto the ground. The vortex dissipated and turned back to its normal colour, bursting out in an uncontrollable wave. The two women shielded themselves, the redhead donning her Flame Empress Armour and the raven raising her sword that shattered in the force and were sent flying back.

Erza winced as she pushed herself up, looking at Kagura who'd fallen unconscious and turned to Natsu who slowly pulled himself up. "Natsu!" She stood up, ignoring the pain as she came to his side.

"Erza, you need to –," He winced.

"You're injured." She donned her default armour. "We need to get out of here."

"No, you should go." He got to one knee. "I'll hold him off."

"Natsu, he's gonna kill you."

"I have to slow him down somehow." He grunted and wrapped his arm over his bloodied stomach. "Get the others and leave the island."

"What're you going to do?" Her brows stitched.

"I'll eat his fire." He wheezed. "If he's outta energy, he won't be able to do anything. Get back to the Guild and tell Makarov – he'd be able to take him out."

"You can't do that, you could die!" Panic wove through her tone. "This isn't like the Ethernano, Natsu; it's a thousand times more powerful. If you eat it, it'll destroy you."

"Guess we'll have to find out." He walked on.

"Natsu, please don't." She held his hand, halting him. "We should back to the guild. If we recuperate and –,"

"That thing's power took down Gildarts!" He frowned.

"What?"

"I sensed him fighting somewhere on the island. Someone had some of Sethos' power and it took him down. If only a little did that, then there's no stopping him unless …"

"Unless what?" She read his expression, her eyes dilating in surprise. "You're going to sacrifice yourself?"

"If I empty myself of magic, I can absorb all of his and –,"

"That's insane!"

"I don't have a choice!" He sighed and turned to her. "There's no way to beat this guy." His voice quietened. "What's important is that you guys get out of here safe. We've lost too many people already."

"Natsu, please." Tears stung her eyes. "Don't do this."

He walked onward. "Tell Happy I'll see him around."

Releasing her hold reluctantly, she watched him as he moved toward the flames and let her arm fall. She looked at the ground then back at him, seeing him reach the inferno. "Just promise me you'll come back."

His turned to her once more then shot into the air – the force of his launch breaking a sound barrier as he flew high above the island. Fire exploded out of him, burning brightly across the island and creating a giant ball in the sky. He screamed as the flames intensified and suddenly dissipated, leaving him hanging limply in the air.

Throwing his head back, he breathed in deeply, sucking in air and creating a pull rivalling that of a vacuum as the fire on the island rose into the sky. The infernos flickered and formed tubes converging on the mage – the force of the suction causing powerful winds. Erza shielded her face as her clothes were sent upward as well – the island rumbling in the force.

Wizards all over the island backed up in shock as gale force winds tugged at them – Lucy and the Fairy Tail mages watching the flames rise toward Natsu. The fires shrank and moved into the Salamander's mouth, creating cracks along his skin. His veins came alight as his body pulsated with energy – his skin beginning to dry and fracture from the exertion. He screamed in pain, but continued – enduring the agony as bits of his skin floated in the air.

An explosion erupted from Natsu, the aftershock blowing trees and the water in its wake – leaving a giant cloud of smoke in the sky. "Natsu!" Erza yelled.

Her eyes darted around as she looked through the deep cloud – quickly stopping as she saw a strip fall out. Natsu's body plummeted toward the ocean – clothes burned and skin lacerated. Donning her Flight Armour, she ran toward the beach – changing into her Sea Empress Armour and diving into the water after him.

* * *

"WHOA!" HAPPY yelped as he clung to Lucy's leg, doing nothing to impede her as she walked away from the other wizards.

"Lucy come back!" Levy followed her, holding her bruised shoulder as Mirajane tailed her.

"Levy, you should get that covered before you start moving around like that!" The woman winced.

"I can't leave them behind." Lucy clenched her fists.

"But we're not! We're gonna find the others then get back to the ship." Levy stopped as the pain got to her.

"Then what're we doing moving away from the fire over there, huh?" Lucy turned to her. "Natsu and Erza could be injured and they need our help."

"Lucy, get back here!" Laxus growled.

She jerked back then bit her lip, standing her ground. "No, Laxus, I'm not! I'm gonna do anything I can to help them; they're in danger."

"Do you think this is easy on me?"

Her expression flattened as she looked at his fists, seeing them white-knuckling. "Laxus, I –,"

"I know you wanna help, but look at the bigger picture." He gestured to the others. "We're all injured, outta energy and outta magic. If we drew the attention of whatever that thing is, we'd end up getting everyone killed. Once we get everyone back to the ship, we'll send the least injured of us after Natsu and Erza, okay?"

Sifting her mind, the blonde sighed. "I understand … let's go." She walked up to Levy, assisting her as Mirajane helped her walk.

"Man, Lucy, what've you been eating?" Happy snickered. "I can barely get my arms around your leg!"

"You won't have any arms left if you keep looking at my panties, you stupid cat." She growled.

"Sheesh! and I thought Mirajane was the She-Devil." Happy flew off, causing the silver-haired woman to wince.

"Um, I don't like that name –," She stopped abruptly, looking around in apprehension.

"What is it?" Lucy raised her brow.

"You feel it, Laxus?"

He scanned the area as well. "Yeah; someone's coming."

The air thickened as the wizards scoped the forest around them – Ichiya drawing a vial from his pocket. "I sense a powerful parfum in this area."

"Is it Sethos?" Lucy turned to Mirajane.

"No, but it's stronger." The woman frowned.

"Stronger than Sethos?" Happy whimpered.

"In his current state." A heavy voice came.

Several ninjas appeared, massing around the Fairies and heavily outnumbering them. Lucy tensed up as she reached for her keys, sizing up their opponents. "This is bad."

"The Mark of the Moon." Mirajane took her demon form.

"Will that fight off their blood magic?" Laxus glanced at her as he charged lightning through his limbs.

"Let's just hope none of these are their top members."

""There's nothing to fear, your demise is certain." The voice came again.

The ninjas shared glances and nodded, making a path as footsteps approached from behind them. A large cloaked man trod down the footpath from the shore – his face shrouded in shadow as his presence thickened the air. Clad in brown boots, black trousers and a leather top with embroidered water markings, the dark-skinned man walked toward the mages – his deep red eyes and chiselled face covered in black, grey and white paint striking fear into them.

"No matter how many stars are in the sky, the moon will always outshine them." He eyed each of them blankly. "More rise to challenge that truth. Foolishness."

The wizards froze in place as they were manacled – their limbs contorting as they tried to move and failed. Their muscles slid and twisted around as they were forced to their knees, the injured among them screaming as blood spurted from their wounds. Overpowered, the mages were forced to the ground – Lucy gritting her teeth as she reached for her keys. She gasped as she looked onward, seeing Loke pinned down as well.

"Wizards, I should have known." The man walked onward. "Willing to do anything to gain power and ultimately bring their downfall." He looked at the smoke filled skies ahead of him. "You awakened the demon Sethos and hindered everything we've strived for – his destruction. That's unforgivable."

"You wanted to destroy Sethos?" Lucy strained. "We … we're not the ones who awakened him – we came to stop it from happening."

"Interesting, but it doesn't matter." He raised his hand. "You will die along with him."

"Yeah, I've got a better idea!" Gildarts landed nearby, sending an energy net his way. The mesh hit him and turned to vapour, making him huff. "Well, didn't expect it to be that easy."

"Funny, I thought that would actually hit me for a moment." The man raised his hand when he jerked back in surprise as fire hit Gildarts from behind.

The mage fell unconscious, revealing Alrek standing behind him. "I wasn't finished with you." He walked toward him when he saw the cloaked man – his eyes bulging in fear. "Z-Zhu Rong? W-what're you doing here?"

Zhu sighed. "What did I say about mentioning names?" Alrek grunted as he forced him to the ground as well, his hands digging into the ground as he was on all fours. "To be accurate, I should be asking you that question." He walked toward him. "Did the Order abandon you?"

"It fell at the hands of the Table." Alrek strained.

"Hmm, so the Phoenix abandoned you as well. It's sad really; I assumed the Dragon god would have more use for someone so talented."

"No, he underestimated me." Alrek tried to move. "He never saw that I would rise and surpass him. I am stronger than him!"

"Stronger?" Zhu laughed. "This little trick would have no effect on him, yet here you are unable to move." He frowned. "Disgrace." He raised his hand, lifting the mage up as well as he strangled him.

"Master, don't!" A ninja stepped toward him, hesitating to speak. "If you kill him, _he_ will be upset."

Zhu smiled. "See, I like this guy; he knows not to mention names." He clenched his fist and Alrek's head exploded – drawing screams from the wizards as his blood and brains splashed around. He tossed the corpse away and turned to the mages, chuckling. "Let's clean house." He raised his arm then stopped as he sensed something. "Really now?"

Erza lifted Natsu on her back as she moved down the path, stopping when she saw Zhu Rong stand amongst the ninjas. Throwing him down, she donned her Armadura Fairy Armour and lunged at him, instantly manacled in mid-air. Zhu raised his arm and pulled her toward him, frowning as he looked at her.

"I'm getting a little irritated, but you intrigue me." He turned to his right, seeing Rusty Rock limping in the bushes. He cocked his neck and the mage's snapped instantly. "A lot of people are dead here on this island, yet you were close to Sethos and survived. What powers do you possess?"

Closing his hand slowly, Zhu's brows stitched as he studied Erza – watching her rive in pain as veins appeared on her neck. She screamed and reverted to her normal attire, trying with her all her might to move as his grip tightened. The earth shuddered and he turned to Natsu, tossing the woman aside as fire slowly rose from him.

The ground cracked and the pink-haired mage shot toward him with a fiery fist – stopping in his tracks as he was pinned down. He growled and pushed himself up again, flying and punching Zhu in the gut, causing him to skid back. The man frowned and turned to the wizard as he lunged at him – his eyes glowing brightly as he forced him to the ground and drew screams from him.

"You can defy bloodbending?" Zhu's voice vibrated in an unearthly echo, his red eyes exuding an aura. "Who are you, boy?"

He thrust his palm down and wove his arms back, making Natsu scream in pain as his body tightened. A strip of blood flowed slowly out of his mouth causing his pupils to roll to the back of his head. Erza tried to stand, but was forced down – watching in despair as the life was literally pulled out of the mage before her.

Zhu slowly clenched his fist then stopped suddenly – letting the blood splat onto the ground as he stepped back. Looking toward the gorge he squinted and huffed. "Sethos' left the island." He turned to the ninjas and nodded to them, teleporting away with them.

Groans spread as the wizards got to their feet – Lucy rubbing her head as she fought off a headache. "Who was that guy?"

"Natsu!" Happy flew past her.

"Natsu!" Erza knelt beside the mage and turned him over – frowning as she saw his blood drenched face.

Happy gasped at the horrid sight – his eyes darting as he saw the lacerated skin of his friend. "What happened?"

"Natsu, are you okay?" Erza shook him. "Natsu? Natsu!"

* * *

"MAN, YOU'RE insane, Natsu." Gray chuckled. "I can't believe you tried to eat Sethos' fire." Natsu's voice muffled as his body was covered in bandages – trying and failing to respond.

"It's a miracle he's still alive." Gildarts leaned back against his chair, glugging his beer as he sat amongst Lucy, Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Natsu in the packed Guild Hall. "The human boy can't withstand that much energy. Lucky we got out when we did or we'd be cooked when Alrek's body blew up and destroyed the island."

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out well." Erza patted Natsu's head, smiling warmly.

"Not everything though." Lucy sighed. "Burying a member of the Guild wasn't easy."

"Yeah, but there's nothing that could've been done about it." Gray crossed his arms.

"I know. He will be missed." Her voice lowered.

Erza shifted away from Natsu, sifting her mind as she looked around the hall at the many wizards that sported bandages. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and moved to the centre of the room before the bar, clearing her throat. "Listen up, you guys; I have something important to say." She drew their attention and continued: "We took on the SS Class mission a few weeks ago and while Sethos was nowhere to be found, we stopped the people behind his awakening and made it back here alive. But that doesn't excuse what happened. We lost Max that day and it was my fault. If I'd thought things out better, I wouldn't have taken the whole guild and endangered the lives of everyone and I could've made a plan that involved our strongest wizards. I was thinking it'd benefit you all to take on the challenge, but I was wrong and for that I'm truly sorry."

"Erza, we know and we don't blame you for it." Mirajane walked up to her from the bar. "It wasn't your fault." The other mages chattered in agreement.

"But I had a responsibility and my failure cost him his life." She looked around the room. "That is why I'm resigning as Guild Master."

"What?!" Lucy shot up from her seat.

"That's insane!" Gray frowned.

"I've already made my decision and I won't turn back on it." She turned to Natsu who yelled through his bandagers incoherently. She smiled at him slightly though unsure of what he was saying. "I've decided that someone else should lead this guild. Laxus."

"What?" The mage raised his brow.

"Your ability to take charge in the middle of the battle showed me how capable you are of rising up to the occasion. I didn't have a handle on things, but you did. You should lead Fairy Tail, not me."

"Whoa … I don't know what to say."

"The floor's yours." She gestured beside her.

Laxus rose to his feet and headed over to the bar – smiling as the Thunder Legion cheered him one. Stepping up to the centre of the hall, he turned to the mages around him – their glad gazes inspiring him.

* * *

COBRA PETTED a snake that wrapped around his shoulders, looking at the shore at a pier at night. Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw Jellal approach him while looking around the dim city apprehensively.

"You weren't followed?"

Cobra raised his brow then pocketed his hands. "What do you have for me?"

"Something big is about to happen." He held up a Lacrima with the image of a soldier with white eyes. "We've been tracking people like this for a while now and they all exhibit the same traits: white eyes, shoot black energy, speed and no past recollection of their actions upon arrest. They've stolen technology from different places around the world and we need you to find out what they're doing."

The maroon-haired wizard received the crystal, looking at the image closely. "Where am I headed?"

"SHIELD."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the Universe! It's taken a while, but we've FINALLY completed this book. We'd like to think everyone who's commented, favourite and followed – your support helped us pull through and finish our work.**

**In case you didn't know, the RealDone Universe as a whole is a fanfiction of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, meaning that every book we write is connected to another one. If you'd like to know the timeline, please visit our profile page and await the awesomeness as we get into the Fourth Arc. Our follow up to this book is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Adventure Time called World Chaos which we're very excited for.**

**Check out some of our other fics in the meantime, particularly the Legend of Korra: Mark of the Moon which looks more into the history of the dark guild. I'd like to thank you again for your support and if you wanna see more, read more, favourite or follow and Await the Awesomeness as we dive into the Universe. Thanks for reading**


End file.
